Anything to Declare
by unknownstuntman
Summary: AU Skins. Set in Liverpool, Naomi is a police officer. Follow her as she talks you through her life. Republished due to demand.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Due to popular demand (well, more people asking for this than I realised lol) This is back for a limited time. (The publishers will hopefully be publishing and releasing this in around 6 months and it will be down permanently then, so save it while you can.) As it's finished, it'll be post pretty regular till it's up. So no waiting for me to stop being busy in the real world top update lol. As always, let me know it.**_

_**A/N 2: For those that don't know, this was my first fic and I originally posted this around 18 months-2 years ago, and it brought me a great bunch of friends, including 3 of the best damned writers on here. You all know who you are. ;-D**_

_**A/N: As always Mk2... I'm a Scouser, so my fics are based in the places I know best. All the buildings etc in this exist in the real world and Liverpool is always well worth a visit.**_

_**x-0-x**_

_**Anything to Declare?**_

**Chapter 1**

Liverpool. Great place to live, great place to work. Let me give you a little history. It's a bustling little city in the north of England. Great night life, home of the Beatles. Not one, but two cathedrals, not one but two football teams and a history of giving me the crappest work assignments on record.

Take my present predicament. It's 7.30 in the morning and I'm trying to help another porter get a really big dead guy into what's more commonly termed as the 'jolly trolley' to take him to the morgue. Now don't get me wrong, I've nothing against the dead guy, poor bastard, and you may wonder why I'm complaining about my job when it's a porters job description to do this stuff. But that's my problem. I'm not a porter. Never asked to be one. I got shafted with this work. Let me explain.

Besides Liverpool having the two cathedrals etc, one thing it does have that not a lot of people know about, is the H.Q of Her Majesties Customs and Excise special branch. That's my real job. Let me introduce myself. Naomi Campbell at your service. (Don't roll your eyes, that IS my real name). I'm a sergeant in the Liverpool division of the special branch. Sounds exciting don't it? Well, let me tell you how exciting it gets. You get to go undercover at times (so, guess what I'm doing right now? Occasional fun, but usually dirty work), you get shot at (really not my idea of fun at all), you get to carry a firearm and be allowed to use it (handy when you're being shot at) and the best part of all, you get to nick villains (now that _is_ fun and the only thing they _do_ advertise on the application form….).

The downsides to go with all the excitement are loads of paperwork, and a boss who occasionally makes David Brent look charismatic (and have rhythm). Unfortunately I also can't keep a girlfriend because of this job. So why do it? I could be a hero here and say I like to keep the streets safe, but honestly? I have a nice flat near the docks and I like the money! It's not a job you can do forever either. Pretty soon I'm either going to be 'promoted' to a desk, or returned back to normal duties. The criminal world's not as large as you would believe, and soon your face becomes known. And that's my problem.

I'm one of the only female operatives in this department, but I'm actually smarter and tougher than most of the hormonal children I work with. They never give up you know? And it's always the old fuckers who are worse than the younger lads.

"You wanna pair up with me on this obbo tonight Nai?"

"Oooo your eyes are such a pretty colour"

"How big a girl are you anyway?"

"Are all your assets this big Nai?"

The answers are always the same. It's Sergeant to you, you wanker, Eyes: green, Tad under the 5 foot 9 mark, and no unless your names Jodie Foster. One guy did eventually get the hint after I took to cleaning my gun pointing it at his crotch. Like I'd even waste the bullet!

So I became the walking bad attitude to compensate. Hence, all the crap assignments. No one calls me a dyke to my face, but you catch the odd 'muff diver' and 'ice queen' comment. It's no wonder I'm as cynical as I am, but hey, it goes with the territory. My boss does flatter me though. He tells me he gives me the crap assignments cause I'm the only one who'll get a result. Hey, at the end of the day I'm a woman, and like my ego pandered to, what can I say?

So, here I am in a really small Liverpool hospital working undercover cause some dickhead staff nurse has apparently been bragging about getting his drugs cheap from abroad, and some model citizen has grassed him up. And quite right too. That'd be like me running guns and letting criminals go for fucks sake, talk about abuse of power. The insane idea is that porters go everywhere and new ones pop up everyday so a new face won't be suspected (especially mine which contradicts my cynicism). My job is to get invited on one of the regular piss ups and befriend him to find out the facts. He's only small fry; it's his dealers we're really after.

Peter, my portering partner for this job, nods at me and draws me from my musings, "Alright Nai? Let's get this gent sorted then shall we?"

"No probs Pete lead the way"

We pushed the trolley (and gent) out of the hospital and towards the morgue nodding at the staff we passed. There were certainly some good lookers in this place, that was for sure. Pete caught me winking at one nurse as we went.

"Aye aye Nai? Something you're not telling us? Thought we were all members of the porters union here?"

I just laughed at him. "Can't blame a girl for looking Pete, what's the matter? Can't you take the competition?" Like I said before, I don't see the point in being too far into the closet, and I'm a big girl, I can handle myself when it comes to the bigots. My coppers instincts about people were usually spot on too, that's why I got results.

"From Andy, sure, but you? Neither of us stands a chance against your looks girl" came the reply. I just grinned. Andy and Pete were known as the terrible twosome for their dating antics and taking young ladies up to the roof 'to see the view'. If I wasn't already a world weary copper, I'd never had believed it.

On our way back from the morgue and on the way to a well earned brew (well, we _HAD_ been working for an hour already), I tried to prise some info out of Pete. "So, I hear there's some wild nights out in this place then? When's the next one? Might as well get my introductions to the nursing staff out of the way?"

"Jesus Nai, you've only been here a couple of weeks! You a fast worker or what?" We walked into the porters' office, sure enough; the kettle was on, marvellous. Two lads were sitting in residence, TV on, coffee in hand, ringing phone being ignored.

"Hey, Andy, John, our mate here's going to have to be watched, she's probably gonna be pulling more women than us" Pete laughed as he started to make the two of us a cuppa.

"You a dyke then Flash?" John sneered. "Yeah fat boy, problem with that?" I replied as I took the cup Pete offered. John just mumbled as I stood over him, coffee in hand directly over his crotch. John's a pathetic excuse for humanity. Whereas you might have noticed a certain liking for Pete and Andy, (kindred spirits more like!) John was the sort of wanker who brought out the homicidal psycho we women only unleash once a month.

"Cool, can't wait for the next night out then" Andy laughed. "I'll ask big Jimmy when he's sorting one out for us hot horney studs"

"Who would that be then Andy? Me and Pete?" I laughed.

"Yeah yeah, all mouth and no trousers Nai, that's you"

I smiled at Andy, 'big Jimmy' was my target. Hopefully this gig and all its great perks would be over sooner rather than later. Now if only I could bag a nice nurse to go with the assignment, this mightn't be too bad a result. Coffee, sex talk, and women in stockings. Nice!

I spent the rest of my shift doing my portering job, but watching the natives. I've got to be honest; the job had its funny moments. You ever seen Little Britain? Know the character Andy? (Yeah I know?) Well, every ward had at least two of him, and they were total bastards to get in those chairs to take them to x-ray, then to somewhere else, then to transfer to another ward. They could walk to the smoke room, but they couldn't pour a glass of pop. Ungrateful dip shits. Still, at least I managed to get a good look at my target on one trip.

We'd been called to the High Dependency Unit (or the Highly Dramatic Unit as Andy called it) to move a punter to another ward.

As we struggled to help the diva, sorry, patient onto the ward bed, I saw Andy look up.

"Alright Jim, nice tan, back off your hols then? Where did you go again?"

Ah, so that would explain why I'd been here a fortnight and not met him. Typical government efficiency, the prick was on his holidays for fucks sake.

"The Dominican" came the rumbled reply. "Had to take the bitch with me, she'd been moaning we never go anywhere, you know how it is"

Christ, this one was a charmer. What the hell did women see in men like that? Buggered if I knew.

"Huh, right, well, when you sorting out a night out for us then? We gotta introduce Nai here to the masses"

I felt eyes boring into my back, so I stood up and bored back at him. I knew him from the surveillance photos and background check we had done, but you can't really get the feel for a person (pardon the pun) until you get to see them up close and personal so to speak. Everything I knew about this man from what I'd studied and what I saw in front of me screamed tosser, arsehole, or wanker, take your pick. Big framed, but muscle turning to flab, dirty blonde, and, well, to be honest, he looked thick. I think he was taken aback that I could look him directly in the eye. I'm going to pick wanker and stick to that description.

He was a nurse so earned about £20,000 a year, before taxes, but we'd raided his bank for details, hey, we are the law you know, it's all done in your name, the public safety thing. And the guy had cash deposits every month for sums between £1000 and £2000. If he was putting his 'earnings' in the bank, he was even more of an arsehole than we thought.

"No need for us to introduce her to the masses" he said, with his idea of charm "she can just be introduced to me"

"Nai, Jimmy, Jimmy, Naomi" Andy did the introductions, unnecessary of course on my part. I stuck my hand out. "Nice to meet you Jim, heard only good things about you from ugly here" I stook my thumb in Andy's direction.

"Glad to hear that, see you soon gorgeous" he leered as we took the patient off his hands.

Wow, he was a real charmer, wonder what his 'bitch' was like to tolerate that Muppet with his wide boy, 'I'm great' antics. Big Jimmy my arse, the only thing big about this prick, was his ego. Of that I was sure; I'd met enough small time gangster wannabie's in my time.

Time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forgot to mention in chapter 1, sadly, I don't own Skins. If I did I'd have done season 4 differently (although I have rewritten it 2 times on here... lol) and trust me Season 5 and 6 would not have happened. Utter drivel.**_

_**Thanks for the feedback, nice to know readers old and new still enjoy this ;-D**_

**_x-0-x_**

_**Chapter 2**_

After an excruciatingly long eight hours of horror I stepped out into daylight and found my beat up Fiat. Now, I'm sure you might think I drive something flash usually and only drive this to keep in with the profile of this job, but no. This baby's all mine. He's not much, but he's paid for, and gets me from A to B without breaking down. That's enough for me. Oh, and the stereos really really loud. Enough said.

I pulled up at the 'office'. My real job. I had to tell the boss what was going on. I swiped my i.d card through the various checks to get to the lifts. Now, I don't know what you think government offices look like, but trust me, ours aren't anything flash. But its home for our team. I smile as I look at myself in the mirrored doors. Jeez I look tired, and was that a grey hair I saw in my hair? Ah man, I feel old and I'm only 27. I leave the lift and walk through the security to our offices. The unmentionables we jokingly get called by the rest of the pen pushers in this place. Ha! Let them think we all swan around like James Bond, how little do they know about the excitement of handling dead bodies. Yuk!

I walked towards my desk to check for messages. As I approached my desk, JJ one of our younger and more naive team members waved at me, I changed direction and headed his way.

"Hey Sarge, the boss wants to see you. And you want any of these DVD's?" He was waving a few sheets of A4 paper in my direction. I laughed at him as I snatched the paper.

"You know JJ, we're supposed to ENFORCE the law, not break it you muppet!"

"Hey, don't blame me, Tony left this for you, I'm merely the messenger, don't shoot me. If you have to shoot someone shoot that knob Eric, you should have done it the first time."

I took the offered paper, walked to the boss's office, knocked on the door and strolled in. "You rang guv'nor?"

Derek, our Chief Inspector looked up from his desk. Jesus! I thought I had issues with paperwork, I couldn't have done his job; he had reams of the bleeding stuff on his desk and an expression like he was chewing a wasp. And the wasp was winning.

"Alright Guv, couldn't make you out there, with all the paperwork, beaurocrats pissing you off again?" I sat down in the offices only other chair.

"Nai, nice to see you. How's the obbo going then? Any joy yet?" he rubbed his eyes. "Tell me you met the target at least, found out today that the Intel was wrong and the man's been on his jollies for the past fortnight"

"Yeah, found that out. Met him today. It's as we thought, he's a wanker. Bragging about his bitch and his holiday to the Dominican. Arsehole. He seems like a nice one to take down. Do we know who the tip off came from yet? Might be helpful to know." I yawned.

"Nah, Tony's on the hunt for that while you're portering, it's from one of those anonymous Crimestopper lines, that we do know. Keep in touch with him; he is your contact with us after all." He sniggered, "nice uniform by the way, brings out the colour in your eyes"

I looked down at the light blue shirt and navy slacks I was wearing. "Yeah, the nurses seem to approve." I smiled. "Pity about all the fucking starch in them though, make me bleeding itch. I'm off duty tomorrow, but I figure it'll give him chance to ask about me to the lads. Prick thinks he's God's gift, giving me the eye for some reason. Was thinking of bringing in the DVD list doing the rounds to get him onside a little, show him I'm not a goody two shoes. I don't want to give him the wrong idea on any other front. You know how the press'd love an entrapment fall out from the case."

Derek sighed. "Fucking vultures. Sure you don't want us to set you up a new address Nai? It'd be safer, and would look a little less flash than that pad you got"

"Yeah, but I figure a couple of things on that score boss. I'm gonna say that I got it through stuff I did outside of work you know, put it that way, and tell them a little of the truth. Never hurts to base a lie on the truth Guv."

"Sounds a good enough plan to me. Keep me appraised then Sergeant, and keep in touch"

I smiled at his dismissal, stood and went back to my desk. I wrote Tony a quick note telling him to ring me when he could, and waved goodbye to JJ, whose desk was starting to resemble the boss's. Best thing about working undercover was the lack of paperwork; poor bastards like JJ got palmed off with all your other cases.

I went back through the security checks to the car park, and picked up my car. The office was set down by the Albert Docks, nice setting overlooking the river Mersey, and stunningly enough my flat was only 3 minutes drive, overlooking the same river. Believe me, it wasn't planned, I'm not that much of a workaholic, and they certainly don't pay us enough money to buy these places. I'm 'luckier' than most of my colleagues you see. I putter my car into my parking spot and nod my greeting at the security guard. It always makes me laugh looking at our security, the lads are ok and pretty good for a private security firm, don't get me wrong, but they have an Alsatian, who god love him, is on his last tour of duty before retirement. I think he'd gum any trouble makers to death.

I parked and went up in one of the private lifts to my flat. I told you I was luckier than most didn't I? Well, I suppose my flat is really nice. (OK, there's no suppose about it, it _is_ nice, I admit it), but I don't think I'm that lucky. I got the money for this place through my parents. Now, before you say wow, your parents must be really great and wealthy, the money came from their deaths. My folks were killed by a drunk and drugged driver eight years ago. The drunk had been drinking booze that had been brought illegally into country and was smacked off his tits on speed. Kinda ironic don't you think when stopping this is my occupation. I'll be honest; it does make you a little more zealous in your job when the law's your occupation.

Now, don't get me wrong. I was no innocent in my younger days, binge drinked as a teenage, had the odd spliff and stuff and I so did not have a great relationship with my folks; they never did accept my sexuality fully, merely tolerated it. However, they were my parents and for all our disagreements, I miss them. As an only child, I got left everything, so I bought this place and had enough left to buy nice things if I wanted.

I drop my keys on the table in the hall and press the button on my answer phone. My best friend Eff's voice sounded through the flat.

"Hey tiger, it's me. The time's 5.30, give me a ring when you get in, I'm assuming you're doing one of those bloody jobs you can't tell me about, between you and Tony I could give up."

Sod it, missed her by ten minutes. I picked up the phone, speed dialled Eff and wandered into the kitchen, intent on rooting through my usually bare fridge whilst sticking the coffee machine on. Ah the life of the single professional girl. Who said it was boring eh?

Eff answered the phone on the fifth ring as my head was stuck in the freezer section trying to find a ready meal to eat.

"Hiya gorgeous, when you going to leave that husband of yours and come live in this palace of mine with me?"

"Hey Naoms, you know I would but I don't like that minimalist look you seem to have settled on. What you up to? You sound muffled?

"Jealous I might be busy with another woman?"

"Jesus Nai, I have no reason to be jealous when you're never with another woman. You talk the talk, but you don't walk the walk girl. What's the matter with you? You've been single since that bitch left with half your belongings"

"Don't start on me Eff, come on, I'm starving and looking for something to eat. I really don't fancy take out again" It's the standing joke between us that the local take-away's know me by name and what my order'll be before I tell them. It's not too far from the truth to be honest.

"Second draw down in the freezer, in a Tupperware dish with a blue lid, there's some stew I left you. Defrost for five minutes and then full heat for eight. I don't know how the hell you stay so bloody slim all the shit you put in that body of yours. If you weren't my best friend I'd hate your guts." I found the tub and slapped it in the microwave. Great. Effy was the best straight girl in the world, and she knew I knew it. We'd met at a local night club, hit it off and known each other for years, since I was a beat copper and she was a student nurse. By an amazing freaky coincidence her big brother Tony was my work partner. After the whole accident with my folks, she took me under her wing even more and became my mum, big sister and best friend all rolled into one. I'm not too sure what I did to deserve her, but I thanked whatever Supreme Being there was that she was in my life.

"So when you off this week then tiger? I need to go shopping and I thought we could nip down to town and do some lunch. Not seen you for a couple of weeks honey, what you been up to?"

"Work babe, I'll tell you about it tomorrow if you like. You coming to mine and then we'll walk into town? Say 10ish?"

"Sure, I'll buzz you when I get there honey, see you then, enjoy the stew"

I waited for the microwave to bleep the end of its nuking of my dinner, sipping my coffee. Like I said, the exciting life I lead eh?

After scoffing my dinner, I went down to the resident's gym. Eff didn't know how I kept slim? Cheeky bitch! She knew I ran regularly and came and used the gym with me. It was one of the best parts of the apartment complex I lived in, a fully furnished gym, yet there was only me and a handful of others who used it. Not that I was complaining, you never had to wait for equipment to be free and the others who used it were usually women, so win win situation.

I tied my hair back as I strolled into the gym, smiling as I noticed Jan; a regular was sitting on a yoga mat. I smiled and nodded at her and started the treadmill. I was putting my headphones on when the gym's toilet door opened.

I looked up, my eyes landing on the full-length mirror (Copper's are nosey – I'm no different). My heart seemed to stop … wait … and then … boom …An angel … a real life angel … here … in this gym … with me. I felt clumsy, exposed, shy and vulnerable all at the same time. Get a grip, woman. But how could I? She was gorgeous. G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S – get it? Positively perfect. A feeling stirred inside me, I can't explain it … but … wow … and then … wow again. I felt her eyes draw me in – brown and deep, and I felt myself tumbling into those brown pools …

Yeah tumbling. Tumbling fucking downwards … bollocks. My right foot, twatting thing, decided to make an exhibition of both itself and me, and hit the treadmill wrong – half on the static – half on the moving. Shit! I tried to correct myself, but my balance said 'Fuck this!' - MP3 one way – water bottle the other … me, somewhere in between kissing my arse as it passed my tit.

The air went blue as I went red.

Priceless.

"Ow, you fucking twat bastard!" I landed in a graceless heap on the floor.

"Are you ok? Oh, sorry! That's stupid isn't it? Course you're not! Do you need a hand to get up?"

I looked up into the shining bown eyes that had been my literal downfall, "S'ok, I've been told I've got the grace of a hippo on stilettos, you get used to being clumsy when you're my size" I said wryly, accepting the small but perfectly formed hand up. Shit! Am I thinking these things already about a woman whose name I don't know? I was pulled up with little effort, wow, there was some strength there.

"I wouldn't know about that, being my size"

I understood what she meant as I realised I towered over her once I was back on my treacherous legs. She must only have been about 5 foot 2 compared to my taller stature. But she was perfect. Thick shaggy red hair and a killer body. Did I mention the brown eyes? Yeah? Oh right sorry!

"Hey Naomi, you ok there love?" Jan interrupted my appreciation of this woman's face.

"Yeah Jan, just lost my balance there for a minute, you know me" I smiled hoping to get an introduction to the stranger who'd made me fall off a treadmill.

"Sorry we'll be out of your way now, we've finished anyway, Emily was just going to stretch my poor aching limbs out, she's a bitch to me, but worth every penny"

Ah, so Emily was the lovely angel's name. I smiled and nodded, "Well Emily, as you might have gathered, I'm Naomi, local clown and occasional stunt woman. Pleasure to meet you, I'll let you get back to stretching Jan over there" I smiled and turned to go back onto the evil bastard treadmill from hell (which I'm sure was laughing) and they returned to the yoga mat.

I watched them in the mirror as I pretended to be concentrating on my run and my music, Jan was lying on the floor as Emily was stretching her hamstrings, she had a spaghetti strap top on and shorts, and like I'd noticed, a great body, not too muscley but not skinny either. I wouldn't have minded some private training with her, I tell you! As I was grazing my eyes up her body I looked up to catch her looking right back at me. I was caught… Shit, fuck, bollocks... I blushed. Blushed for fucks sake! She simply smiled at me, winked and then returned to what she was doing. Well, it could have been worse I suppose, she could have glared or told me to fuck off. I could have gone arse over tit again too. I turned down the volume on my music as I noticed they were leaving, hoping to hear when she'd be back or any snippet of information about her

"I can fit you in same time next week then Jan, if that's ok with you?" Great, that was me being here same time next week too. But next week I'd be on the weights machines I think, probably be a bit safer.

"Yeah great, thanks Em's, come on I'll walk you to the lift" They made for the exit, but not before I caught Emily looking at me, as our eyes locked I smiled at her and gave a little wave goodbye, she winked back, Interesting.

I managed to get through the rest of my workout without injury and headed back to my flat. After a shower I spent a quiet evening in with Jodie Foster. On DVD of course. And headed for bed.

_**TBC...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again with the "I don't own them stuff"... still a shame that. I know a few of us could do soooo much more with them. **_

**Chapter 3**

I was up bright and early the next morning and just finishing my coffee when the buzzer sounded and announced that Eff had arrived. I bounced downstairs. Damn I felt great today! I met Eff by the cars.

"Morning tiger, you ok?"

"Yeah, not too bad, managed to look like a complete twat yesterday, but hey what's new."

"Why what did you do now? Actually scratch that, tell me where you've been lurking the last couple of weeks first and we'll go from there" Eff tucked her arm through mine and we started the ten minute walk into town. It was a lovely spring morning, and there were blue skies, so why drive? I looked down at her arm, quite comfortably tucked into mine and laughed.

"You know, what would your husband say if he saw you all snugly with a big old dyke like me? I could get you a nice woman to look after you. You've only got to say the word"

"Freds' can get stuffed; he's terrified of you anyway. You're bigger than him, you carry a gun and you've threatened him on more than one occasion, and anyway, you're my big old dyke. It's not bad enough that Tony scares him. And it's going to have to be a special woman for you after the last one. She was a fucking bitch, and yes, I am swearing after promising not to. You're going to listen to me next time aren't you Nai? I hate seeing you hurt like that, _and_ she took your tin can opener. What the hell was that about? Sick bitch"

I laughed, Eff was nothing if not consistent with her over protective nature, "It's ok babe really, it's been finished now for over a year. I'm over it honest. I was glad she buggered off, ok not with half my stuff, but that's easily replaced. Let it go now, I have. Now I need to tell you where I've been before we hit the crowds and people could overhear. I'm undercover at the minute in a hospital as a porter, but not yours so don't worry. No I can't tell you why before you ask. It's one of those jobs. So, if I'm a little sporadic in my contact, sorry, but hopefully it won't be too long a job."

I gave her a reassuring squeeze. Now you might think I'm taking risks telling a civilian this kind of incriminating information, but the truth of the matter is that I trust Eff with my life more than half of my work colleagues, and of course, her brother's my work partner. When Sue (my psycho ex from hell) left, Eff was the one who helped me get over it. (I mean it DID smart a little, she left me for a bloke for fucks sake.) It wasn't that that hurt, it was the fact she took my Tigger our Jack Russell dog, most of my c.d and DVD collection (now restored thanks to the lads from work) and, yes, the can opener. Eff was also the one who held me together when my parents died. I loved her to bits (platonically of course) and any woman who came into my life would probably have to face the Spanish Inquisition after the last one….

"I know you enjoy your job, and you're good at it,' she looked at me with an ultra serious look in her blue eyes, which**, **for her, was unusual. 'And you always play safe and all that jazz, but I wish you'd get a transfer to a safer division.' I felt my body tense, just a little. She noticed, a small shy smile creeping on her face. 'I do worry about you you know, you big lug. I know you've been thinking about giving it up too." She relented a little and changed the subject "So, you're in a hospital eh?' I gave her one of my 'looks' and her smile widened. 'Ok, not going to ask but promise you'll tell me all the juicy gossip when you're done with it? Met any tasty nurses yet?" The smile turned 'knowing' … crap … that woman knows me too well. She was like a fucking oracle. See all, know all. And once you got through that cool calm exterior there was a right chatter box waiting to get out.

"Well, there are some good lookers there that's for sure, but not a patch on the one I met yesterday."

"Ah, the looking like an twat situation?"

"Indeed" I told her all about the falling off the treadmill situation when seeing Emily for the first time. She pissed herself laughing... I took the laughing with good humour. I mean, what else could I do? It _was_ funny I suppose, at my expense true, but, hey I'm easy going enough.

"Naom's, you're a lean, mean, arrest making machine. You work undercover; you've met and bettered some of the scariest people on this planet. But one little woman and you turn into an extra from Monty Python? If she's making eye contact with you and you caught her looking at you then that's not bad is it? And if she didn't slap you when you were looking her up and down, then that's really good. God almighty, you're not an ugly girl. Women would kill for your looks; it's even more attractive that you're not arrogant over it. What you going to do about it then super spy?"

I looked at her. "Well, there is a chance that I overheard them arranging to meet at the same time next week, so I'll be in the gym for 6pm next Wednesday, planning on not falling on my arse this time though"

"Great, a plan, now stick to it, this is the first girl I've seen you interested in for a while. If you get stuck however I'm always available for advice and I could always do with a new trainer, so you can use and abuse me for purposes of getting your leg over! Now come on, we've got some shopping to do" And with that I was dragged around all the shops I hated. You know the type, all fluorescent lighting and arty positioning of two racks of over priced clothes. Still, time with my best mate was always time well spent in my book. I came home with bags of food (apparently I couldn't live on take away food forever), 2 new lamps for my bedroom (yes the originals were taken last year) and a new pair of jeans. Oh and the promise to text her every couple of days at least.

I was just reacquainting myself with why I don't cook more often… (Really it was the cookers fault. The instructions said cook at 190 degrees, I cook at 190 degrees, the food burns. So what's the fucking point?) And putting sauce on my burnt offerings when the phone went. I looked at my caller i.d, it was my partner Tony.

"Hey Lurch, whatcha up to?"

"I was just leaving the office, and thought I'd drop in and see you so we can catch up on what's going on? If you're not busy burning your tea or owt girl"

"Yeah yeah, shut the fuck up Jamie Oliver and get over here you twat, I've got a hot date tonight"

"Ok, I'll be five minutes, who's the date? Jodie or Angelina? Or Rosie Palm and her five friends?" he laughed as he put the phone down.

Fucker, he always had to have the last word. I pottered to the kitchen and put the kettle on in readiness. I managed a few mouthfuls of burnt food before throwing the rest in the bin. I don't know if you know much about British Bobbies and their love of cups of tea, but I swear (yeah a lot I know) that Tony keeps Tetley in business all by himself, now me, I'm more of a coffee fiend, but Tony's a traditional tea man. Has to be in a china mug too. Bloody poof.

The buzzer went and I padded over to the buzzer phone, "what do you want you fatso?"

"Shut up and buzz me in you miserable tart"

I laughed and pressed the entry button, sure enough there was a gentle knock on my front door a couple of minutes later, the door opened and Tony filled the door space. Really, he filled it. I'm tall, but he's a big fucker, six foot plus and solid muscle. I know it sounds like I'm slagging the guy, but trust me, Tony and I have known each other for years, he transferred to Customs at the same time, and we'd helped each other out of some scrapes over the years. Basically, if I went too nice on him, he'd think something was wrong, and Effy'd kill me.

He bounded over to me with his graceful walk and engulfed me in a hug. "Alright Naom's, missed you girl, you got the kettle on? Let's have a drink and get our obbo updated then" That's our Tony, priorities sorted out! But all things considered I did love the big lug.

I made Tony his tea (in a china mug don't forget) and we discussed what was going on.

"So, we know this was a rush job going in. I mean, we got the tip off on the Friday from those Crimestopper people" he rolled his eyes, his dislike of their 'total confidentiality' well known in our office. "But, we managed to frighten the hell out of the idiot management team in that place into putting you undercover by the Wednesday of the next week."

"Yup, and a total funfest it's been Tone, fun fun fun." I smiled quietly as I sat down on the couch with my coffee, and Tony claimed the other for his large form. The view of the Mersey and its ships caught my eye as I listened to Tony's gentle accent recapping our plan.

"Well, it's not a bad thing being there for a good period before he returned from his gallivanting, given you chance to suss out the natives."

"Aye, some nice looking natives there are too big man, you've missed out on this one" I smiled at him as he pulled tongues at me in return.

"So, how's that Spideysense of yours partner? Anything dodgy about your work colleagues you can smell?"

"Nah" I shrugged, "just the usual slightly dodgy dealing, like DVD, c.d and game copy lists going cheap. And the usual cheap knock off perfume and clothes. Worth noting, but no Mr Big's bringing in big cases of class A and dealing in the corridors. But then again I got a list left for me by an officer of the law not too far away" I shifted in my seat, slumping down on the sofa more. Tony just smiled in response, "Consider it our duty to recover your DVD loses my friend, anyway the guv'nor doesn't mind, he's bought some too."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Jesus fucking Christ, it's a fucking good job no-one's investigating us! How would that look, 'Top investigation unit involved in pirate DVD scandal'." I laughed as Tony's booming laugh joined mine. "Anyway Richard Branson, How have the more in-depth checks gone?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Once more with the 'sadly I don't own them...' Thanks for the reviews. **_

**Chapter 4**

_"Jesus fucking Christ, it's a fucking good job no-one's investigating us! How would that look, 'Top investigation unit involved in pirate DVD scandal'." I laughed as Tony's booming laugh joined mine. "Anyway Richard Branson, How have the more in-depth checks gone?"_

"Weeellll…..lets see, I got some stuff here." He waved a ream of A4 papers at me, I groaned, it was a huge wad of paper "but you tell me what you think about them as I say their names first"

"Tease" I laughed. "You torment your girl like this Ugly?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He straightened up in his seat, a sign of him being more work like. "Now, come on, lets start with your porter buddies first. Peter Day?"

"Jack the lad, but not a crime lord."

"Well, he's actually applied to become a plod, so he can't be too dodgy. Got a good chance too. Andrew Taylor?"

"Again, Jack the lad, but I wouldn't say he was guilty of anything more serious than shagging as many nurses as he's capable of while he's on duty. Randy beggar!"

"Spot on. Couple of speeding fines … parking fines. Nowt dodgy, though. Now … last on your little shift crew - your wonderful supervisor - John Bennett.' I raised an eyebrow at him, silently encouraging him to hurry up. "Nai … "He glared at me. I glared back. "No … I'm _not_ going to ask what you think of him … cause I can see you've got that twitch in your jaw." I gave him my crooked grin, you know, the one I save for special occasions. He looked a bit freaked by this, so I smiled again. "Well, carrying straight on, he's a bit of a knob really." I raised an eyebrow. "Been married for years, but he's carrying on with some other woman who's got kids by him too"

My eyebrow went up further, "the dirty old bastard! Two fucking families? Jesus, no wonder he's a fucking miserable git"

"Oh, it gets better; he also owes about twenty grand in bad debts." My eyebrow now attempted to go past my hairline. "Really? That fart? Wow, who'd have thought it?"

We spent the next half an hour (and another cup of tea, with biscuits this time) going over the rest of the staff who I'd come into contact with, or should do. As I'd suspected there wasn't anything hugely illegal going on, just the usual shenanigans that went on in work places, even ours as you might notice…

"So, where we going with this then Naoms? Your text messages have been pretty vague. Any feet in any doors?"

I leaned forward in my seat, "I've been pretty vague because there's been fuck all going on. I've learnt all sorts about fat fucking nurses who seem to look down at the rest of the world; I can show you how to take someone to the morgue, but sadly no South American drug barons selling their wares in the main corridor. However, due to my helpful friend Pete, our friendly neighbourhood Mr Big's going to sort out a night out with everyone to help me 'acclimatise' to the workforce." I sat and flung my legs up on my sofa, "The arse thinks he's God's gift to women, calls himself 'Big Jimmy or the Cookie monster', wanker even flirted with me." I lowered my voice "See you soon gorgeous" I said in my best wanker impression (That was my name for him don't forget) rolling my eyes.

Tony laughed, "Oh please tell me you're going to cut him down to size Naoms, kiss a woman he fancies in front of him, that should do it" I gave Tony the 'look'.

"You taking the piss? You haven't got a clue have you? He'd probably think he was in heaven, he'd think he'd pulled both of us. He _is_ that stupid looking, trust me." Actually he was just a bloke, and we all know how they think, and what part of their anatomy they usually think from. I looked at Tony, ok maybe that's a little unfair, not all guys are like that. Effy had kicked her brother into shape after his (and her) wild early years. But you know what I mean, don't you?

"So, I'm going to take this little DVD list into the shithole tomorrow and show I'm trustworthy to them. So hopefully I can get him to open up to me a little" I yawned. "Dunno how long this one will go on. He's not going to have two pints of mild and tell me who he gets his narc off is he?"

"I know" Tony sprawled his arms out across the back of the sofa "But hey, if he owns up to it, we can pull him in and scare the shit out of him and get him to name him" He looked at me, "Is he that bad? You only met him once"

"I know, but he's the kind of fella you'd like to accidentally discharge your gun at"

He gave me a solemn nod of understanding. "Talking of guns, are you taking your piece to this place?"

"Nah, there's no danger that way mate" Tony raised his eyebrows. His version of 'the look' His face went from puce to boiled shite white via several shades of red. His expressions; as he obviously tried to digest the fact I went in unarmed, went from disgusted to pissed off at me via 'what the fuck?' He looked like one of those cuttle fish thingys on a BBC documentary to be honest with you. See why I'm undercover more than him? He was shit at poker too.

I cut him off before he could get up a head of steam. "TONY!" He obediently stopped questioning my parentage. "I can't take a gun in there, I'm a porter, I go to the x-ray place a lot, and they have metal sensitive scanner, donut shaped thingies in there. I got chatting to a girl that works in there and she said they're mega powerful and can attract metal." Tony had actually decided to stop to listen (and breathe, always a good thing breathing) "So, how the fuck would you explain a gun of all things sailing through the air and attaching itself to a scanner?" Tony looked suitably abashed, "So, no gun you dopey twat." I smiled, "Anyway, I'm just as deadly without it, you can only beat me unarmed cause you've been fed mutant lamb as a child"

He laughed, "Well, JJ and I will be out as your back up when you go out gallivanting and being paid for it. The boss would like a taped 'Yeah, I can get loads of drugs' confession if we can manage it. You just need to give us the nod when it's going to happen."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence. I stretched and yawned; Tony shuffled his papers back into his bag.

"Right I'm off mate, so you're on earlies this week and next then. Just keep in touch, and let us know how things are progressing with the night out" He moved his big frame towards my flat door and I stood to escort him out.

"Ok big man, I'll let you know. Keep the boss informed as to what we're doing will ya? I don't want to drop in to the office to often. This place I can explain away, but strolling into Customs might be a little more difficult!"

"Good thinking Batman, well, text or ring me if you need anything. Did you get hold of Effy? She's been driving me fucking mental about you going missing again/"

"Yeah, I saw her today mate, she knows the score, give my love to Yvette will ya?"

Tony gathered me up in a hug again; I swear the guy was more in touch with his feminine side than I was. Or maybe that was his Mrs who'd turned him from husband potential to Mr Sensitive 2010. Scary thing is, Yvey was a full foot shorted than him, and most definitely wore the trousers in their marriage.

"Will do, she wants me to drag you round for dinner after this is all over, so lets get this wrapped up eh Nai?"

I grunted my agreement and let him go on his way.

I glanced at my watch as I shut the door behind the huggy monster, huh, time flies when you're having fun. 6.30p.m already and I had to be in work for 7a.m. Bugger it. I went into my bedroom and changed into some slobby shorts and t-shirt, I popped a work out DVD into the player and started to exercise away some of the tension that Tony's words had unwittingly created.

Jesus, was I the same happy camper from this morning? I knew I wasn't PMS'ing; it was just the stress of being the person who was truly piggy in the middle. I was the one expected to get a result here, and it looked like it was going to either be a long haul job, or more than likely a bust.

We knew that the informant had said that they'd reported the Wanker to his bosses, and that nothing was done. So, this meant that the bosses in that place were either in on it (highly unlikely) or basically thick as pig shit. Now, I'd met his boss who was nicknamed the 'Hobbit' (ever seen Hobbits feet in Lord of the Rings? Go figure.) And I've got to say, she was just thick as pig shit, probably thought the sun, moon and stars shone out of the Wankers arse. She'd probably defend him to the hilt, so we needed a clean arrest and conviction. Problem was, could we get it? Or to be more precise, could I pull it off?

I mulled it over as I stretched my body. I just didn't see how long I could remain undercover doing this job. As I'd discussed with Tony, the Wanker wasn't going to just own up to me. I hated the idea of getting any type of spoken confession, especially in a night out set up. Wires were notoriously difficult in busy settings, and really nasty to wear. Judges were also really split over using them as evidence, but there was little else we could do. People like him were scum of the worst kind. Ever seen what drug addiction does to people? Families? Communities? Fuck. We had to get this done and dusted.

I hopped in a shower and tried to turn my thoughts to nicer things. Emily …..hmmmm…._that_ was a really nice thought…. That sweat covered body…those thighs…..those eyes...

Now, don't get me wrong, you might think I'm a bit of a sex maniac being as a lot of my thoughts centre on women, breasts and sex in general. But, trust me I'm not. Since Sue the psycho left (yes, I do like to name the people I dislike) I've actually not slept with another woman. Fuck, can't believe I've just owned up to that. I flung myself into my work to get over the loss of my dog, and the can opener. It's not that I can't get over her, (or get a woman if I wanted) seriously, it's just that no other woman has actually interested me to the point of wanting to do the horizontal mambo with them. Not until those deep brown eyes…. I sighed gently to myself. Still, like Effy said, her actions seemed to show some interest in return.

I looked at myself critically in my bedroom mirror; I could do with a holiday. I'm tall for a woman, but not overly muscled. I'm more lean than anything, my regular Pilates sessions saw to that. My naturally tanned skin was looking somewhat anaemic. I couldn't even make out the few scars I had acquired over the last nine years of being a copper. Fuck. After all this is over I'm off to Florida for a bit of sun.

I pulled some p.j's on and settled in for an evening of hot chocolate, and Angelina as Lara Croft.

The last thing I remembered thinking about before nodding off to sleep was that little wink and those mesmeric eyes….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

4.30a.m. fucking marvellous. I looked at the red numbers on my clock and winced. 4.31….4.32….Even when I was on my regular duty shifts I never had to be up this early. 5.30, yeah, maybe somtimes. Amazing how much of a difference those 60 minutes made!

I psyched myself up, and heaved myself out of bed. So, after a coolish shower (according to Eff, it's good for the condition of my skin, which as I'm a big dyke I ignore) here I am driving to work for the early shift. God, I hated split days off. Thanks to my best mate John '2 twatting families' Bennett deciding that I needed to do that this week. Fucker. One more reason to hate him. Like I needed any other reason. I pulled up in the works car park and grabbed my bag from the boot of the car.

I felt his presence even before he spoke.

"So tell me then gorgeous, how'd a babe like you end up working in a place like this?"

The Wanker. Thank you God. I counted to ten in English and Welsh, both forward and backward. Nope. No good. I was still regretting my decision not be armed on this job.

I turned around and put on my best 'eat shit and die' grin. Grimace was probably closer to the truth.

"Alright Jim," I nodded my head slightly in acknowledgement of his existence "just born lucky I guess"

He looked mildly disappointed, as if I was supposed to swoon over his pathetic lines. I don't know if you've figured this out yet, but I'm not usually a 'swooning' kinda girl. Especially for arrogant bastards like this.

"Oh" a pause, I walked towards the staff entrance of the hospital. "So, what's in the bag then?" the Wanker jogged to catch me up. He couldn't see me smile as he said it. Nosy bastard. The bait was already taken, now just to start reeling him in.

"Ah, well, can you keep things quiet Jimmy boy?" I looked at him, projecting what charm I could muster. "I had to leave my last job cause of this, don't wanna piss the knobs in their ivory towers off, if you catch my drift?" he nodded his head "well I have this little business on the side with knock off games, DVD's and albums. I mentioned it to Andy and Pete the other day and they asked me bring some of the merchandise in to see. The stuff you guys get isn't up to much they said"

His beady little eyes lit up, "Cool, any chance I can have an advance screening of them? I'm not too sure if I can get to see them on my break. I'm always interested in getting stuff cheaper."

I smiled at him, "Sure, here ya go" I opened my sports bag and handed him one of the DVD's I'd got off JJ, swanky cover and all. He looked at the disc and then at me.

"Any chance I can borrow this for the day? I wanna see what it plays like on the player in the staff room; check out if it's as good as the cover." I shrugged, "Sure, no worries, if you like the merchandise, I've got a list"

He stepped into my personal space making eye contact; why the fuck did this guy think he was God's gift? And why did he think I might be remotely interested? It's no wonder I'd not been laid for a while…I must've been giving the wrong vibes out…

"Don't suppose you're on that list of merchandise are you babe?" I felt a hand run up my arm and seriously bit down on the desire to rip his arms off and beat him to death with them. Imagining the paperwork I'd have to fill stopped me…..just.

"'Fraid not Jim, DVD'S only" I kept my face neutral as I tried to keep him onside but tell him to piss off at the same time. "I don't get involved with fellow work mates messes up everything if it all goes tits up. And that's the other thing mate, I like tits too much." I watched his face as the realisation of what I was not so subtly telling him hit home. He leered in a sly way.

"Shame. Oh, well, in that case we'll have to see what kind of bird you pull then eh? Talk later" and off he strolled, leaving me to walk into the porters office a bit bemused as to his reaction. I had expected him to bit a bit, I dunno, snide? Sly? Off? Nasty? Probably all the above to be honest. I had to keep an eye on the fucker. Good job that's what I was really there for then.

To be honest with you, the work day was a total bust. I actually had to work which was fucking annoying! As I've told you, portering ain't my thing, being a copper is. Still, needs must, I didn't even get chance to get that disk back of the Wanker. Ah well, there was always tomorrow. I clocked off, said goodbye to the lads and headed home.

After another meal of delightful mush and a workout I rang Tony updated him and vegetated for the rest of the evening.

I was part way through my next days shift when Big Jimmy Boy Wanker collared me.

"Alright love, that disk you gave me's top notch shit, I'm hoping you and I can do some business over them. I know who to keep sweet in here if you know what I mean."

I smiled at him, this was going better than expected.

"Sure, I don't want to tread on any toes here, but I need to keep my outside interests up y'know? I've got expensive tastes and a nice pad to pay for"

"Sounds like my bird Katie to be honest." he laughed. Katie 'the bitch' I presumed. He ignored my bored look and carried on. "It's always 'James I want I want', you know how these women are eh love?"

Ah shit. The knob now presumed I treated women like he did? Bollocks.

"Hey, you single then? Caused her twins a muff muncher, and she's single too. Stroppy stuck up bitch like, but she's a looker" he looked at me expecting an answer.

"I'm not interested in dating at the minute mate, but thanks for the offer. Another time eh?" Thankfully for me, my pager went off calling me back to the porters office for more ferrying of people around. I smiled to myself. Go out on a date with the twin sister of that knob heads girl? Yeah right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Because chapters 5 and 6 are so short, I've put both of them up tonight. Aren't I a nice Stunty? lol **

_**Chapter 6**_

The next few days passed quietly, the monotony of the shifts and the work pissing me off more and more. Even the lads antics of taking new (and old) nurses to the roof to 'show them the view' and then boasting about their conquests was wearing really fucking thin. With nothing to report other than porters having too much sex (except for me) my boss was chewing Tony's arse off and in turn he was leaving me frustrated text messages about the anonymous tip off.

All he could persuade/threaten/charm out of the women who ran the service was that it was a woman from the Liverpool area. Well, fuck me. That REALLY cut it down didn't it? Fucking do-gooding arse wipes. Don't get me wrong, they ran a valuable service, but if we could get to talk to the snitch, we could maybe get some more information and end my pathetic existence in this place. Jesus.

Still, I DID have something to look forward to. My next 2 days off (Yes, John '2 families' had actually let me have 2 days off together) started on Wednesday.

Wednesday. D-Day. Or E-Day. Take your pick. Emily, Emily, Emily. I still could not get the red head (and her body) out of my mind without overheating. Been a long time since I'd been interested in a woman, I'm sure I've told you.

I lay in bed with case files on my lap thinking things over. The case. Tomorrow at 6pm. Emily. James 'Wanker' Cook. Emily. Drugs. Over and over and over it all went through my mind. Fuck it. I decided to ring Effy tomorrow. She'd know how to help. I turned over and went to sleep. Well, my version of it.

I ended up spending my Wednesday afternoon shopping for new gym clothes 'to show off my assets' on Effys advice. She finished my pep talk with the comment "don't fuck it up Naoms, stick to the weights machines you bleeding tit".

So, here we are then. It's 5.45pm and I'm in the gym in my nice new top having done a warm up on the treadmill with no beautiful women around to distract me. I've moved to the butterfly weights machine. The one that makes your tits stand out as you strain yourself trying to move the fucking weights. That'll make her pay attention. Ha! See? I'm not a detective sergeant for nothing you know. Lesbians like tits. Well, this lesbian does.

The door opened. I started working out in anticipation of my goddess walking through the door and sitting there all sexy and irresistible. Jan walked in. Fucking bollocks. Now I was going to have to continue doing the worst fucking exercise ever till she walked in. I decided to pretend I'd done a set of reps on the machine and smiled at Jan. She smiled back and walked over to where I was sitting.

"How are you Naomi? You giving the gym another chance after the treadmill after it threw you off last week?"

I laughed, what else could I do? She was fucking right.

"Yeah, been back a couple of times to kick its backside you know how it is. I have to keep fit." Jan looked me up and down.

"And what exactly do you have to keep fit for then Naomi? Never did tell me what your job was did you?" I smiled enigmatically at her, and just in time for me lying about my job yet again, the door opened.

In she walked. Emily. I had a couple of seconds as she scanned the room looked for Jan to look at her. I mean REALLY look at her, without undressing her with my eyes. She didn't have clothes that were as revealing on this time. She had nice broad shoulders, a really fit backside and a neck I'd like to chew on for a month. I managed to avert my eyes just as she spotted Jan. Her face split into a wide smile as she greeted Jan with a seriously sexy husky voice. She turned her gaze on me. I fucking melted. Shit.

"Hello again Naomi" Fan-fucking-tastic, she fucking remembered me. "Taking the safer option this week then?" She leaned against the machine I was sitting on. I looked up at her and acknowledged her gentle piss taking with a smile.

"Yeah, I kinda figured it had kicked my arse last week. I don't think I can take the humiliation this week."

She looked me in the eye and fuck me I was drowning in her eyes again. "Can't see you letting anything humiliate or get the better of you, no offence, I know I've only seen you the one time." Those brown eyes were now confidently and blatantly grazing up and down my body. Jesus, I felt very heated under that look. She was flirting with me wasn't she? Jan was watching the two of us with undisguised interest.

"Well, I'd better go and torment Jan, that's what she pays me for. Here, I'll catch you before I go yeah?" She reached into her bag and pulled out a business card. She smiled at me again and walked over to Jan.

I looked at the card. "Don't Get Fit, Get Fitched. Emily Fitch. Personal Trainer." And a nice mobile phone number on it too.

I looked over at her as I put the card in my pocket. She caught my eye, smiled and winked. I melted again.

It's official. I was fucked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, chapters 7 and 8 are short, so I've put them up together for you entertainment. I'm too nice you know. Far too nice lol**

_**Chapter 7**_

"AND?"

"And what Eff?"

"And what happened? It's 7pm on a Thursday evening and I'm just finding this out now. Actually scratch that. I'm just finding out nothing right now. Dish. Tell your Aunty Effy all. What the fuck happened with this girl Naoms?"

Oops. Effy swearing at me. Not a good thing. It was Thursday evening and I was telling (or not telling) her what had happened the evening before with Emily. I stretched out on the couch and smiled and then realised Effy couldn't see me smiling.

"Well, after she gave me her card I did my work out like a good little police officer. Every so often I'd look over and see her watching me or looking at me. It was pretty damn mutual, I was doing the same thing. She came over a couple of times to correct what I was doing with little touches. Jesus. Every time she came over she was in my face in a good way you know?" I heard Effy chuckle.

"Did she put her tits in your face then tiger?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "And fuck me she smells nice." The chuckle turned into an all out scream of laughter.

"So, she flirts with you, gives you her card with phone number, undresses you with her eyes, flirts with you some more after she catches you doing the same, shoves her tits in your face AND?"

"Well, as she was going and I finished my work out she told me to call her if I wanted any personal tuition, or anything else I might think I need." I flipped the business card over in my hand repeatedly smiling and recalling the look in her eyes as she invaded my personal space and ran her hand up my arm as she was leaving. Smokey, smouldering, interested, all of the above? "I'm thinking that maybe she likes me."

I heard Effy snort and choke on her laughter now. "No shit Sherlock. You sure you're a detective Naoms? I've not met the girl and I'm SURE she likes you"

I laughed along with Effy and then sighed.

"I'm worried, what if she hates me when she finds out what I do? They mostly do. You know how hard it is for me to trust people when they all accuse me of lying to them. And they're right aren't they? I DO lie to them initially, I have to. God I hate my fucking job at times."

Effy stopped laughing and sighed right back at me before going quiet for a few moments. "Is that what's stopping you calling her then? Cause I'm really going out on a limb here and saying you haven't and it's a day later babe".

I nodded and remembered (again) that Effy couldn't see me. "Yeah." Fucking great place to be, my head with its well hidden insecurities. I normally hold it all together. I mean I have to. I have to be someone else when I'm undercover, adopt a new character and sometimes personality. The silence was broken by Effys gentle voice, all laughter now gone.

"Ring her Naomi. She obviously wants you to. From the sounds of it you were fucking each other with your eyes for Christ's sake. You're the bravest person I know. Be brave now and ring or text her, but do something. Don't die wondering huh? You deserve a bit of happiness, and if not that, then maybe some fun and frolics for a while." She paused for a moment. "She's a personal trainer Naoms. I bet she's flexible and bendy in all the right places."

I burst out laughing. Fucking bitch. Couldn't help myself. I told you Effy was the best straight girl a gay girl could know. She sure as hell could make me smile when I got all melancholy and grouchy about life. After making her think she had to encourage me to call for a few more minutes, I agreed to text or call Emily and finished my call to the pervert previously known as Effy.

Mobile in one hand, business card and Emily's number in the other. I sat and pondered my newly acquired chicken shit status. My phone buzzed. I picked it up and looked at the text.

"_Call her you pussy_"

Fucking charming.

I went for the slightly pussy approach and wrote her a text. I sat, wrote and deleted and wrote and deleted and wrote and deleted. You ever sat and tried to send someone you really fancy a text? Yeah? Well, you know how I feel then yeah? Yes, I KNOW she flirted and gave me her number, and yes I KNOW that logically she was interested and wouldn't knock me back. But still, that small little doubt was nagging back there. Roaming around and killing my self-confidence.

I took some timeout to go even more pussy and give Tony a ring. I made the major mistake of telling him about the Emily situation. I guess it was fair to say he agreed with his sister. Called me a fucking wimpy mother fucker and told me I needed to get laid. Jesus, they might have tried to deny it at times, but they were alike those two. All my fucking friends were picking on me. I'd show them. Yeah right I would.

Ah, shit. I sat, wrote "_Hi Emily, it's Naomi, from the gym yesterday? Was wondering if you fancied meeting up for a drink with me sometime soon?_" Pressed the send button before I could back out again. It wasn't the most eloquent text in the world, but it'd do for starters. I sent a copy to Effy, as she wouldn't get off the phone until I'd promised to, and I'm nothing if not a well trained and obedient friend.

I was in the kitchen making a coffee when I heard my phone play its funky text alert. It was a reasonable observation to say I kinda ran for my phone. Picked it up and went and sat on my bed. Fuck knows why. I just did. I decided to revert to being a kid again. You know when you think there's a monster or ghost in your room when you're 6 years old and you think it's ok and safer to look with one eye instead of two? Cause like, it can't see you like that and all? Yeah? You do? Well, that was me. 5 foot 9 inches of wibbling stupid idiot looking at my phones screen with one eyeball and my face screwed up with tension.

I opened the text, and then decided to face my destiny. I opened my other eye.

"_Hi Naomi. Wow, yes please, thank God you texted me! I thought I'd read things wrong and you wasn't going to call me. Let me know when and where's best for you and I'll be there with knobs on. Ems."_

Fuck me. I was going to get dragged shopping for clothes again wasn't I?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**"Hi Naomi. Wow, yes please, thank God you texted me! I thought I'd read things wrong and you wasn't going to call me. Let me know when and where's best for you and I'll be there with knobs on. Ems".**_

Fuck me. I was going to get dragged shopping for clothes again wasn't I?

My hands took advantage of my cowardly streak going AWOL and quickly typed out a message and pressed send before I could stop them. Bollocks. Fucking traitorous hands. Still, I don't think she could take offence at what I sent.

_**"Nah, you didn't read things wrong Ems. I just get a bit shy and cowardly sometimes, but trust me, I'm very, very interested and really want to go for that drink. I'll text you tomorrow with some free days asap. Sleep well. X"**_

That wasn't too bad for being impetuous and not over analysing everything. I forwarded the messages to Effy and added _**"Who's the pussy now then eh? "**_ put my phone on charge and went to finish making the coffee I'd been disturbed from by the text.

I'd spent the day sorting out the really boring mundane stuff working people have to do. Washing, ironing, reading case files on possible drug barons and their connections to wankers in a hospital. Hey, everyone does it right? I was on early shifts for the next few days. I'd have to check for when I was off next and sort out my date with Emily.

My date with Emily. Oh man. I smiled a nice big shit eating grin. Me and the redhead with a nice arse on a date. I lay in bed sipping my drink and smiling. Let me tell you. I had some seriously nice dreams.

The alarm went off for my shift. 4.30 am and I didn't give a shit. The world could end and I wouldn't care. Ha. I smacked the alarm off snooze and did the usually morning routine stuff.

I picked up my phone on the way out and looked at the blinking red light. Ooooo boy. Text messages. They must have come in while I was asleep. Piece of toast in my mouth I trotted down the stairs to the car and read the first message. Effy.

_**"See? Told you! Well done tiger. We need to discuss your wardrobe when you tell me where you're taking the girl."**_

Told you didn't I? Still at least she wasn't trying to drag me out shopping. I'm sure there was stuff in my wardrobe I could use. And she was right; I'd have to decide where to take her, which leads us to the second and final text. I finished my toast as I reached the car and unlocked it. Opening the door, I opened the text message from a number I'm pretty sure I recognised.

_**"Haha. See, if I told you I was really shy too, would you believe me? I'm not sure what came over me on Wednesday. We make a fine pair. Thanks for taking a chance on asking me. I'll wait for your text. Sweet dreams. Xx."**_

I drove to work, clocked on and spent the first 2 hours of my shift on cloud nine. I'd got my rota for the next few weeks and decided to call Emily instead of texting her. When I got a minute that is. Then I got called to the High Dependency Unit.

It was like a sixth sense where that prick was concerned. I felt him before I saw him. He walked up behind me as I stood waiting for a nurse to hand some form of other I was supposed to take to another part of the hospital. I waited a couple of seconds and turned around before he could touch me. It was safer for him that way. I wouldn't feel obliged to twat him to death if he touched me.

"Alright Jim, how's things?"

He smiled and beckoned me into a little shelving alcove. "Here love, I've got a nice list of stuff I'd like if you can oblige me quickly?" He shoved a piece of paper into my hand. "I've put my number on the top cause I'm off for a few now, but send us a text when you've got them yeah?"

I looked at the list of DVD's. It wasn't too bad. I'd give Tony a bell later and get him to sort them for me. I forced a smile out.

"Yeah, no probs Jimmy lad." I went to walk away, but I was stopped by a hand on my arm. Fuck. It took everything I had not to retaliate. I must have tensed up. He looked at my arm in surprise.

"Fucking hell girl, you got some steel in those arms" I just looked at him. He obligingly dropped his hand from my arm. "Well, yeah, anyway, it's payday next week. I'm sure you know that yeah?" I nodded. "We always have nights out you know, I remember Andy and Pete saying we needed to get a night going, so while you're about the place, could you drop these off on the wards for us like?" He shoved a few pieces of A4 into my hands. "I'll be going, even though I'm off. I'll need to get away from her indoors by then."

I looked at the top one. Fucking jackpot. A unit night out. Now, to get most of this job over and done with. I picked up the form the nurse had summoned me for, said my goodbyes to the wanker and set off for my rounds. I dropped off a poster about the night out on every ward and stuffed a spare one in my pocket to give to Tony and JJ.

I strolled into the porter's office and put the last remaining poster (except the one I'd kept) about the night out on the notice board. I checked my watch and smiled. Break time. Time to contact Tony about the DVD's and the night out and time to contact Emily. I grabbed a can of Pepsi and my sandwich from the fridge and signed out for my break.

I strolled out of the loading bay at the back of the hospital and found a quiet area I could sit down in. I quickly sent a text to Tony with the details of the night out and told him to drop round at mine later for a proper update.

I sat and looked at my phone. I'd saved Emily's number and my finger hovered over the 'Call' button. I took a big gulp of my drink to calm my nerves and pressed call. God I hoped she didn't mind me calling instead of texting.

It rang once, twice, three times and then it connected on the fourth ring.

'Hello?'

'Hey Emily, it's Naomi, how's things?' I kept my fingers crossed she wasn't with a client and had 5 minutes to talk to me.

'Naomi!' I could actually hear the smile in her voice, 'Hey, how are you? I thought you were going to text, not that I'm complaining mind.'

I laughed quietly and scratched the back of my head. 'Yeah, well, I thought I'd be a traditionalist and actually call you instead of organising our date via text.' I went quiet for a minute. 'It IS a date isn't it? Like a proper date and stuff?' What can I say? Old insecurities die hard.

I heard the most wonderful sound in the world, Emily's laugh. Man, it was sexy. All husky and warm, like drinking a really expensive whisky.

'Yes Naomi. It's a date. Proper date. I thought I'd embarrassed myself enough in the gym for you to realise I really like you.' The phone went ominously quiet. I took it away from my ear for a minute and checked the display. Yup, still saying connected.

'Em? You there?'

I heard her sigh. 'Yeah, and now I've embarrassed myself again. I'm blushing. Look like a bleeding tomato'.

I smiled. 'Tell you what Ems, how about I pick you up next Wednesday evening at 7 and I'll take you to a nice pub I know for a drink and a meal and we can discuss our mutual liking of each other? And after that we can discuss how embarrassed we get talking about the mutual liking of each other, and then we can REALLY bond as we blush together?'

Emily laughed, which was exactly what I wanted. To hear her gorgeous voice.

'Why, when you put it that way Naomi. Yes, I'd love to join you for a drink and a meal next Wednesday.' I heard her voice get muffled and then a quiet 'Oh shit' in the background. Emily's voice came back stronger again. 'Naoms, I'll have to get my address to you later, my sister's just turned up and she doesn't look happy. I'll explain more later. Is that ok?'

I smiled again. 'Yup, no problem, if it means I'll get to hear your voice again'. I heard her laugh, 'and yeah, that laugh of yours is nice to hear too. I'll call you tomorrow and probably text you too. Take care eh?'

She laughed again. 'You're a flirt and a flatterer, I'll wait for you to call me then, thanks Naoms, I'm really looking forward to it. Catch you later' I heard her say 'For fucks sake Kay I'm allowed to have a fucking life' just as the phone went dead.

Feeling somewhat smug and satisfied with my lot in life, I sent Eff a text telling her what a brave girl I'd been. I sat back and enjoyed the rest of my break before heading back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I finished my early shift after dragging people around the hospital, drinking as much coffee as possible, skivving and chin wagging with the boys about the upcoming night out and how 'they were going to introduce me to the friendly nurses'.

I drove home and waited for Tony to turn up by updating my reports and notes for the boss. I was lying on the couch dozing when my phone beeped at me. I picked it up and smiled. Emily.

**"Hi Naoms, sorry about earlier, my sisters hubby's been a dickhead again and I had to deal with her. I don't know how she does it but she combines being bitchy and weepy at the same time. My address is 27 St Michaels. Just give me a bell when you're outside and I'll run down, it's a flat you see. Can't wait to see you. Ems. Xx"**

I smiled some more and pressed the reply button. My chicken shit genes appeared to be losing the battle against their brave relatives.

**"Ems, hi. Yeah, no problem with earlier. I've not got a sister, but I've got mates who are like that. I'll give you a ring when I'm outside on Wednesday. Is it ok if I give you a ring before then to see if I can make you laugh? I know you get busy with your training, so don't want to disturb you. N X"**

I dropped my phone to the floor and relaxed again, dozing in and out of day dreams involving me and Emily spending quality time together. I'd just got the point of Dream Naomi and Dream Emily about to kiss when the intercom buzzed.

Bastard. That'd be Tony then. I let him in and put the kettle on knowing he would demand his usual cuppa as soon as set foot in my pad. The kettle boiled just as there was a knock on the door. Yup, there was Tony. I opened the door and walked back to the kitchen to make his cuppa.

He followed me into the kitchen like a Labrador and not saying a word. I looked up at him quizzically. He had a really weird smirk on his face.

"Naomi's got a ddddddddaaaaaaatttteeeee" he started in a sing song voice. "Naomi and Emily up a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g". I put his cup of tea on the counter in front of him and walked into the living room with a cup of coffee. I wasn't angry with him, but I wasn't about to let him see who amused I was by his antics. Daft twat he was.

I sat down as he almost danced into my living room; I looked at him and couldn't help smiling. "You finished then you fucker?"

He smiled. "Yeah, it's just nice to hear you're actually going to go out with a girl Nai. Been too long. Eff is not so secretly made up as I'm sure you're aware. Says you really like this girl yeah?"

"Yeah, she's nice mate, but come on, let's get the business stuff sorted out and then I'll let you take the piss out of me yeah?" Tony nodded and took a loud slurp of his tea waiting for me to continue. "The unit night out is next Friday, meeting at the Rat and Parrot in town at 8pm. I know I sent you a text with the details, but here you go" I handed him the flyer Jimmy had given me. "We'll need to get a wire set up on me, and I'll need some back up off you guys in person as well as the boys in the van recording all the stuff on that yeah? I don't know what he's going to do, sell or anything like that, or even if he will, but it's a start I guess".

I handed Tony a pen drive. That's all my reports up to date too, give that to the boss will ya?"

He nodded, "I've had another crack at the Crimestoppers women. All they'll tell us is that the informant is a young woman. I'll keep at them, if we could just find out WHY she's so certain he's a dealer". He put his cup down, reached into his rucksack and brought out a large amount of DVD's. "Here you go Nai, JJ's sorted you with the disks dickhead wanted, just to keep him sweet mind. They're the usual good quality. Wasted on a fucking tit like him." I smiled. "Now, about this Emily girl..."

I laughed. "Tone, she's this little firecracker. Red hair, big brown eyes, and this damn husky voice. And fuck me she smells nice. I'm taking her out on Wednesday next week. Your sister reckons cause she's a personal trainer she'll be well bendy."

He burst out laughing. "That's my sister all over. Can you believe she didn't talk for a year once? And she went off the rails when our folks split up. She was a right little weirdo. Mind you, I went a bit wild there for a bit. Can't shut her up now. She hen pecks that drip she's married to."

Tony's ambivalence towards Freddie was well documented. Don't get me wrong, Freddie wasn't a bad bloke, I mean, he couldn't afford to be with me and Tony around, but he just didn't seem to have any get up and go.

Tony stood up, stretched, yawned and smiled down at me. "Don't worry Nai, we'll get this wrapped up so you can dazzle this new girl of yours. Where you taking her?"

I stood up too as he made his way towards my front door. "I dunno, can't go the usual haunts as they know who I am. I was thinking of that nice pub down the way that overlooks the river. Not too dressy and we can get a good meal."

Tony looked at me. "You going to give her the usual about the job?"

I gave Tony my patented Naomi eye roll. "Yes Tony, fear not. I'm a civil servant working for Customs and Excise" Our usual cover story until people discovered who we really were and in my case ran screaming for the hills calling me a closed, cold lying bitch.

He smiled sadly at me, knowing my disastrous past with women. "Nai, it won't be long and you'll meet a girl you can trust. This girl may be the one, you never know." He enveloped me in a hug and I basked in his comfort and understanding for a few minutes. I nuzzled into his shoulder and sighed a little. "I understand you know" was spoken softly from above my head. He dropped a kiss onto the top of my head and stood back.

"I'll be in touch yeah? I need to get the warrants sorted for the wire and surveillance. At least we've got plenty of time to sort this out." He gently patted my cheek. "Let me know how it goes with Emily yeah? Run to the toilets and ring me if you need woman advice".

I laughed out loud. Tony was a great friend and really knew how to help me with my romantic insecurities. He was so similar to Effy it was scary. "Will do big man. I'll keep in touch yeah? Let the guv have those reports and thank JJ for doing those disks so quick for me"

Tony left and I closed my front door.

**"Master! I have mail for you!"** My phone alert let me know I had a new text message. I smiled as I walked to pick it up. Emily or Effy. Who was my money on, and who did I really want to talk too?

Emily. Oh yeah, my luck was in. Although I reckoned Tony would be on his phone to Effy before he'd left the car park, so I expected a call or text off her later. I lay down on the couch and opened the text.

**"You are so lucky not having a sister. I love her to bits because she is my sister, but she drives me totally mad. And yes please to talking to each other. Don't worry, if I'm working, I'll let you know. I have to admit though, I'm enjoying the texting. It's oddly liberating. I bet you think I'm like, seriously mad now! Em Xx"**

I laughed out loud. I really did understand what she meant and I really was enjoying texting her. It WAS liberating and a nice way to slowly get to know each other, although it was no substitute for hearing that sexy voice of hers.

I rattled off a quick reply.

**"Hey Ems. Yeah, I do know what you mean. And it's not odd, and I certainly do not think you're mad. There is only one drawback to texting though; I don't get to hear your voice. You can ring me too you know, anytime, doesn't matter. Wednesday seems a long way away... N Xx"**

I looked at it. My finger hovered over "send". Was it too much too soon to send what I thought was a rightly soppy text? My home phone rang and I stretched to pick it up.

"Whatcha doing?" I smiled. Effy. Told you Tony'd be on the phone nefore he'd left the car park didn't I?

"Hey Eff, I'm lying here wondering if I should send a text I've written or not". I read the last few texts out on her request.

"You big mushy lezza". I could hear her laughing. "There's nothing wrong with that text. Send it, see what she says. Trust me Naoms."

Fuck it. My traitorous right thumb hammered down on the "send" button and the slightly soppy text from the big mushy lezza headed out into the airwaves.


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter contains one of my favourite lines/sayings. I'll let people figure out which one it is lol.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

My conversation with Effy finished with her telling me what to wear next Wednesday and me telling her where to go. I'd finally ended up with my wardrobe door open and describing to Eff what I had in there, once she'd calmed down and rung me back that is. She decided that I should wear a nice pair of jeans that apparently showed off my arse and legs and a v neck t-shirt to show off my other 'assets'. Christ knows. I'm not a fashion horse, but I trusted her. If it didn't work I'd shoot her and claim I had PMT. Yeah, that'd work.

I wandered back into the living room and picked up my mobile before heading back to my bedroom to go to bed. God I hated earlies. Loved the early finish, don't get me wrong, but having to go to bed AND get up early. Meh. Not a fan.

I'll admit it. I'm acting like a spoilt little shit. It's been a couple of hours and no text from Emily. I looked down at my phone just to confirm, and yup, lookie there. No new texts. Fuck it. I went to bed even crankier. Even watching The Bone Collector with Angelina Jolie, the future Mrs Campbell and the only woman I'd ever marry, was not enough to put me in a good mood. And damn it, she wears a police uniform in that film.

I should point out by the way that I know there could be a whole list of reasons for her not getting back to me. Dead battery, no signal, lost phone, lost charger, thermo global nuclear warfare. Jesus, I've washed more mobile phones than I care to remember. It was always a good job our police radios were waterproof. I guess I was letting the ghosts of ex's past get to me. Still, let's be honest here, stealing your dog and leaving for a man would make you a little insecure. Regardless of what I told Effy.

I sighed, turned off the lamp on my bedside table and did my impression of sleep for a while.

I think it's pretty safe to say that I had a fucking bitch of a day in work. And the longer it went on, the bitchier I got. Fuck me, how the hell did anyone do any work in this place? It was full of women all cycling and with PMT at the same time. I was a day late and a pound short for every fucking thing I did that day. I was starting to think that it was a bastard good job I didn't have my gun on me as the Gnome (Jimmy Wanker Cook's boss) was screaming at me for being 5 minutes late to pick some patient up for a scan or something. I decided to zone out by thinking calm thoughts of how to kill her. Didn't work. I tried thinking more pleasant thoughts about Emily. Ahhhh. There, that was better, even if she STILL hadn't sent me a text or called. I'd sent her a little text earlier. Nothing dramatic just a "Hey how you doing?" sort of thing.

Ending the day from hell, I threw a jumper on over my uniform shirt and signed out. Pete came into the office as I was leaving.

"Alright Naom's. You deffo coming to this shindig then next week? Got a little hottie from the wards set up for you I have." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but respond. He genuinely was a nice fella. I leaned against the door frame.

"Aye Pete, why not. I might not need help on the hottie front though." I smiled and he laughed.

"Yeah, well Barbara saw you ignoring that fucking witch the Gnome earlier. She said you looked soooooooo cute with a bored expression on your face" He adopted a high pitched voice to imitate a woman. "I swear something has crawled up that midgets arse and fucking died. Don't worry mate, we all have shit days in here and we've always got targets on our backs for the knobs in their ivory towers to chuck arrows at." He slapped my shoulder. "Go home, I'll see you tomorrow. We're on the same shift, so we'll have fun or die trying".

I smiled and headed out to my car.

"**Master! I have mail for you!"**

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the screen. It was Tony. Huh. Well, I guess I DID have a job to do besides sulking.

"Hi Naoms, got the warrant for the wire and surveillance. I'm going to reset it up on his home asap, although nothing seems to go on there much. Talk to you later, and make sure you wear clean, matching underwear on your date".

Twat.

I pulled out of the car park and headed home, my stereo blaring out Lightning Dust. Fucking mint CD it is. Never fails to make me feel half human. I pulled into the dark and dank car park and stopped in my permitted space.

As I was getting out of the car I dropped my flat keys.

"FUCK IT!" I screamed out and kicked my car. As I bent down and grabbed my keys I heard footsteps approaching me from behind. I stood up and whirled around quickly, ready to front up to any prick who wanted to take me on, only to be met with deep brown eyes, red hair and a startled gasp. Emily. Fuck. Emily!

We stood and looked at each other for a few seconds that felt like hours.

She held her hand up in front of my face. It held a very very water damaged iPhone.

A-ha. You didn't need to be a genius or overly paranoid detective sergeant to figure out the communication problem.

"Hi Naoms." Oh god, that husky voice. "I'm not stalking you or anything, but my phones had a bit of an accident involving a glass of wine, and I was here after finishing my session with Jan for the day, and there you were as I was leaving. I thought I'd have to camp out here all night cause I don't know what you do or your hours"

It all came out of her mouth in a rush, and then she was really in my space. I had an up close and personal view of those eyes and that flawless skin.

"And you're right, Wednesday IS too far away"

She kissed me. Oh boy. Her lips were so soft and giving. She gently caressed my lips and sucked my bottom lip between her lips, nibbling on it with her teeth before continuing to kiss me senseless. I suddenly remembered that I was an active participant in this kissing stuff and put my arms around her, drawing her closer.

I found myself groaning as our kiss finished before chasing her lips and starting a new one. She had her arms around my neck, drawing my head down towards her. We fit together so well, it was just so right. So peaceful.

I found the kiss coming to a natural end. We ended up with our foreheads touching. I gently stroked her cheek and smiled before giving her peck on the lips.

"Thought you'd gone off me, paranoid idiot that I am". I gnawed at my bottom lip. A bad habit when I was nervous.

"Yeah well, that shows what you know yeah?" She smiled. Her hands were dancing a pattern across my shoulders as she talked. "I was actually going to ask you to go for a coffee if you were interested, but I think I got a bit ahead of myself."

I laughed. Bad mood and day? Ha. What bad mood and day?

"Tell you what then, I've got a nice coffee machine in my flat with nice big comfy couches we can sit on and talk. Can I interest you Ems?"

I offered her my arm in an old fashioned display of chivalry. She immediately linked my arm with hers and smiled.

"If you think I'm leaving you alone after that kiss, you've got another thing coming. Those lips should be classified". I could feel the tips of ears start burning, along with my cheeks. Ah fuck. I was blushing.

I locked my car and we walked to the lift. She was merciless in taking the piss out of my blush. As the lift doors closed, I attacked her lips with a passion.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

I pressed the button for my floor and then cupped Emily's face with my hands and returned the favour she had bestowed on me earlier. I caressed her lips hungrily, using my superior height and pushing her backwards against the lift wall as I devoured her lips. God this woman could kiss. She pushed back at me and met me halfway, making it clear from the way she was nibbling at my bottom lip that I wasn't going to have this all my own way. Somehow, whilst my hands where stroking her cheeks, her hands had made their way under my jumper and shirt and they were busy stroking trails of fire down my back as her tongue tentatively asked for permission for entry to my mouth. Someone groaned. Shit! Was that me AGAIN? And where the fuck was the heat in here coming from? Did they install a heater in the lift and I missed the residents' memo?

*BING* The lift stopped and the doors started opening. Jesus fucking Christ. We broke apart and just stood staring at each other for a moment, both breathing heavily. The hormone levels slowly dropping as breathing rates returned to normal. Got to say though, my fucking heart was going like a freight train; I could hear my blood rushing around in my ears. Fucking hell.

I managed to gain some semblance of control and cleared my throat.

"Yeah, so, coffee? Yeah. Coffee" I took her hand in mine and we exited the lift and headed for my flat door. Jesus I was turned on. She could do this to me from kissing. My back was tingling from where she touched my skin. I wondered if she felt the same about the kisses. It was intoxicating and utterly terrifying all at the same time and all in one perfect little package called Emily Fitch.

I looked at her as I reached my door and took my keys out. She had a cute little half smile on her face and I saw her reach up to touch her lips. Ha! Nope, not just me affected by it all then.

Key in the lock, I suddenly realised that I couldn't remember if I'd tidied up any incriminating evidence of my job and what I did. Buggery wank shite bollocksing hell. The horror must of shown in my face.

"Naomi? You ok?" I smiled and looked at Emily.

"Yeah, can I be like really weird and ask you to just wait here for a minute while I check my place is tidy? I got up late and can't remember if it's tidy." She laughed.

"Yeah, I can do that. You've got 2 minutes before I come in after you"

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and dived into my place. Seriously, I was in such a pissed off mood last night I couldn't remember. I ran around the flat like a headless chicken, but thankfully everything was pretty tidy. I stuffed some stray files in a drawer in my bedside table and kicked a sock under my bed out of sight.

I knew I wasn't the most picture friendly person around, so the only pictures of me were a couple with Effy, Tigger and one with Tony – thankfully neither of us in uniform. My 2 minutes up I opened the door.

I leaned against the door frame, aware that I was taller than Emily and smiling down at her in what I hoped was a relatively seductive manner as opposed to looking like a big old perv.

"Well, hello there, this is a pleasant surprise" She laughed and pushed past me.

"Let me see how the other half live then, shift your arse" And with that she walked into my lounge. Pushy little beggar she was. I decided to give her the tour.

"So, this is the living room with the view and the big comfy couches" I pointed at the big windows and then the couches. Emily smiled and took in my piss poor attempt at being an estate agent with those big brown eyes of hers. "Over there's the kitchen bit. We don't get on much, me and the kitchen. I have an outstanding collection of take away menus. I'm really not much of a cook to be honest." She obediently trotted behind me as I put the coffee machine on. "But look, I CAN make coffee."

I showed her the rest of my place; somehow managing to restrain myself from making the cheesy comment "this is where the magic takes place" when I showed her my bedroom. She was quite quiet, but the intelligence behind her eyes as she took it all in was unmistakable.

As we stood in the kitchen making the promised coffee, she leaned in and kissed me gently on the cheek. I looked at her puzzled.

"Not that I'm complaining Ems, but what was that for?"

"For not pushing that kiss earlier any further. Some might have expected more straight away, but you didn't. And believe me, that was high on my list of great kisses." She paused. "You know for two allegedly shy people we've done well so far, you've flirted and asked me out and I decided to throw myself at you after giving you my card". She laughed. "Jesus, Jan was giving me some funny looks after that".

"You bring it out in me I think" I smiled. "I was a total bitch today when you didn't reply to my text, I thought I'd been over flirty or soppy by saying that Wednesday was too far away." I took a slurp of my coffee, "thought I'd come on too strong or something". I went silent for a minute, Emily leaned back against the counter, allowing me to finish. "I'm really glad you saw me today and made the first move, I really like you, you know".

We moved to the couch, I curled my legs under myself and Emily leaned towards me whilst sipping her coffee. She looked at the cup and smiled. "You're right, you DO make a mean cup of coffee, this is lovely. And yeah, I really like you too, I'm guessing the kissing sort of gave that away. Your text was lovely, I was just reading it and then my stupid sister knocked her wine glass over my phone. I could have cried. I was trying to think of how to contact you."

She stopped for a minute, so I leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. They were so soft, I couldn't get enough of them, or her and we hadn't kissed for at least 30 minutes. I was due a kiss so I went back for more. I could seriously lose myself in this woman's touch.

"So, come on. You know I have a sister, you know what I do for a living, dish some dirt".

And that was it; we spent the next hour just talking. A kinda pre-date date as it were. She told me about her dad's gym and her sister being some sort of fashion designer and I told her about my lack of biological family, but explained I had Effy and Tony to keep me in check. Even showed her the pictures without being asked. I had to lie when she asked me what I did for a living, and to be honest, I'm not 100% sure she bought that I was an office worker for Customs and Excise. But, she seemed to let it go if she didn't. The conversation was so easy, punctuated with little hesitant touches from both of us.

Emily's stomach growled and I realised that it was getting late and I was hungry. She looked utterly embarrassed and started stumbling an apology.

"Don't be soft, I've dragged you up to my lair and you're apologising? Do you want to get something to eat with me? I think it'll have to be take out, but my treat." I looked at her hopefully, but she looked at her watch and sighed.

"Sorry, hun, I'm going to have to go, I've got to meet Panda at my dad's gym." I must have looked confused and disappointed. Panda? What the fuck? A Panda? She smiled gently, and picked my hand up and entwined our fingers. I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles.

"Pandora, or Panda, is a friend of mine. She's a bit..." Emily waved her free hand in the air a little, "kooky I think is the best term for her." I raised an eyebrow at her. "She's a yoga instructor at my dad's gym, we were school friends together and she's probably what you think a yoga teacher is like. All new age hippy and shit. Her favourite word is bonkers for god's sake." She laughed quietly.

"When I was growing up and realised I was gay, I'd go to her house to escape from everyone. She's probably my version of your Effy. I need to check her new class schedule. She has a habit of screwing it up. And she's got a spare phone I can pinch until I sort out mine."

I stood up and dragged Emily with me. My actions caught her by surprise and, caught off balance she fell forward into my arms. Heh. I was good when I wanted to be. I brought both my arms around her shoulders and snuggled into her hair and neck. I felt her take a shuddery breath, push her nose into my jumper and hug me tighter.

"Well, Emily No Phone, I'm guessing I'd better let you go and save Panda's reputation as a yoga instructor then. I'll let you get in touch with me yeah? Save me harassing you." I kissed the top of her head as I reluctantly let her move out of my embrace.

She moved her arms up to my neck and pulled my head down before thoroughly kissing me senseless again. "Gotta go Naoms. Panda'll freak if I'm late and she can't get hold of me. I'll call you laters ok. And thank you. This was actually lovely you know".

I walked her down to her car (big bad police sergeant remember? It's my job to serve and protect), reminded her I'd pick her up at 7 on Wednesday and gave her one last peck on the lips before she drove off.

Back in my flat I leaned against my front door smiling. She was fucking perfect and I was a fucking smitten kitten.

Repeat after me, I am a big hard scary copper, I am a big hard scary copper... Ah fuck me, who the hell was I kidding?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

So, here we are. It's Wednesday. It's 6pm and I'm pacing around the living room. I'm not nervous. Nope, not me. Emily didn't text or call me that night, or the night after. Amazingly enough I managed not to freak out over it. I knew she'd be busy with the mysterious hippy Panda, and she had a new phone to figure out, so I just calmed down and waited for her to call. Go me. That's not to say that I didn't want to talk to her. Trust me, I did. I wanted to talk to her, touch her, stroke her skin, hold her, kiss her, do rude unmentionable things with her. Do you want me to go on? No? Good. Made myself blush again. Bugger. Basically, being in her general vicinity was fine with me, although within a 6 inch perimeter would be perfect. I wanted a repeat performance of the other night. Beautifully gentle kisses, sensuous and passionate, and all without her trying to remove my tonsils with her tongue.

I've killed the time between days by checking out the webpage on the business card she'd given me.

"Fitch Family Gym, Family Gym of the Year 2009" followed by the tag line, "the family that trains together, stays together". The website was "undergoing reconstruction" and had very little information, but there were a few photos up, including a really cheesy one of her dad in a Fitch Fitness t-shirt. Jesus, it was not natural to have teeth that white surely? He had a crazy smile.

And there was the mysteriously kooky Panda, or Pandora Moon as her picture stated. Yup, she looked mental. Just my professional opinion of course. Still, if Emily liked her she couldn't be that bad eh? Her picture showed an innocent looking, freckly blonde with her hair in bunches. She was wearing an assortment of clothes. It looked like she was wearing clothes picked up at random off the bedroom floor with her eyes shut. Basically, the girl looked like a jumble sale.

And lastly, there was the object of my affections. When I'd seen her profile photo I'd found myself smiling and gently tracing the beautiful smile she had in her photo on the screen with my fingertips, as if it would bring us closer. Her smile was a less manic version of her fathers. And unlike Pandora, she had matching clothes on. Yup, I was biased.

For 2 days, when I was pissed off with the world, I'd look at that picture and smile. God, I felt like a shit lying to her. Still, as Tony said when I'd told him how well everything had gone, if we became secure and a solid relationship, I'd be able to sit her down and tell her the truth. I even managed to tolerate his laughing when I tried to tell him that we were both shy.

His reply when I got a bit bolshy was:

"Well, I reckon your bodies are two steps ahead of you, because they don't seem to be shy with each other mate. You're like two positively attracted thingy's you know. You just gravitate towards each other, regardless of whatever you think you're doing."

She'd called me yesterday, apologising again and again, bless her. Apparently her sister had had yet another row with her "stupid Neanderthal wanker of a husband" and she'd had to help her move home AND she couldn't work out the phone Pandora had given her. I was really proud of myself. I just waited for her to finally run out of breath and asked,

"So, we're still going out then tomorrow yeah? If you need to postpone bause of your sister, I'd understand"

She practically cried at me down the phone, stammered yet another apology and fitted a "yes please although I'd understand if you didn't want to see me, I've been shit".

Like I wasn't going to see her. My lips would never forgive me.

Unfortunately for me, our call was cut short as she had to go see a client and the nasty little midget boss caught me on my mobile in the hospital and started screaming at me again.

For fucks sake, what was wrong with that woman? She seriously needed to have a shag or something to relive her tension.

I dealt with her and then bumped into Jimmy, which was rightly handy. I gave him the disks he wanted, he was rather pleased which was good. Hopefully, he'd start to see that I wasn't one of "the good guys" and he'd start to take me into his confidence a little more. Got to be honest, I was hoping alcohol would make him open up, it usually did with idiots. One sniff of the barmaids apron and they start confessing to you like you're a priest. All we needed was a name, anything that could give us cause to go on a raid.

Pretty amazing really, made progress with my job, didn't get too paranoid over Emily not calling and managed to get some paperwork sorted too. Pretty productive few days really. Then again, I'm a woman. I can fucking multi task.

Emily sent me a text last night too.

**"Hey Naoms, I am so sorry about the past couple of days. I'll explain more when I see you. The wonders of being a sister. Can't wait for it to just be me and you tomorrow night. I've missed our texts and calls. E XX"**

Of course I replied in kind.

So, it's 6pm on Wednesday and I'm pacing around the living room all set to go in the jeans to show off my arse and t-shirt for the breasts (Effy's idea remember) and of course, clean matching underwear in case I got lucky. (Thanks Tony, you wanker.)

I've already rung Effy 5 times in the past hour. I think I'd pissed her off a wee bit cause she put me on to Freddie on the last call. Fair do's he was actually quite useful in helping me calm down. He told me all about his latest venture he had with his skateboarding company. He wanted to set up a new skate park for the kids to go to, to help reduce anti social behaviour and did I think it was good thing. Surprisingly, he didn't bore the shit out of me and we were actually pleasant to each other. Bouncing ideas around about how he could work it. He even ended the conversation by telling me to just be myself as technically, this was a second date and due to the lip locks we'd already shared she must like me a little.

Bloody Effy. She was so bloody mysterious at times, like Tony said. She was just 'all knowing'. Talking to Freddie had actually done the trick. Maybe I'd tell Tony to go easy on him if he kept up his recent improvement.

I paced a little more and ended up managing to pass the next 20 minutes without going nuts and headed for my car and my date.

I pulled up outside the address Emily had given me and looked up. Nice place. They were modern clean looking apartments. I gave her a quick ring to let her know I was there. As the phone was ringing I saw a head pop out of an upstairs window and a hand wave at me. Ems. I realised she meant she'd be right down and turned my phone off.

Waiting for her by the entrance, I'd decided to be a little suave and escort her to the hunk of shit masquerading as my car. The door opened and I was struck dumb. Fuck me she was gorgeous.

I'd told her where we going and that is was quite casual, but she wore a pair of jeans that looked painted on her slim hips and a shirt that had the top 2 button seductively undone, leaving me with a little glimpse of hidden treasure.

She waved a hand in front of my eyes, clicking her fingers and laughing.

"Hello? Earth to Naoms. You there hun?"

I managed to get my mouth working and somehow croaked out a 'yes' and followed it with a 'wow, you look beautiful'.

A gentle smile broke across her face and she looked down at the floor. I lifted her chin up and stroked her cheeks before following my hands with my lips and planting gentle kisses over her face.

'What's the matter Ems? No one ever told you you're beautiful before?' I joked slightly.

She stared me in the eye and sighed. 'Well, honestly? No.' I blinked a little in confusion before she continued. 'Everyone always paid more attention to Kay than me.' I blinked a little more and bit my lip for a minute.

'Well, their loss my gain. You are beautiful' I punctuated each word with a kiss and brought her in for a hug.

I felt rather than heard her release a sighed 'I've missed you' into my shoulder and smiled to myself. I wasn't doing to bad at this stuff after all, and maybe Tony was right. Our bodies seemed to be two steps ahead of us. This was just so right. Fuck I hope I didn't bugger it up somehow.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

I held Emily's hand once we were in the car, gently rubbing my thumb over her knuckles. It made changing gear interesting and fun, but I was damned if I was going to let go of her. She's gone a little quiet after what she told me. No one had told her she was beautiful? Fucking hell. She was beautiful inside and out. I picked her hand up and kissed her knuckles to get her to smile. She rested her head back on the headrest and smiled at me. Bingo. Mission accomplished.

'Charmer'.

I punctuated the drive to the pub with idle chit chat about my work day. I kept it simple, paperwork, people I didn't like and being bored. It wasn't a lie, I hated my current assignment. Emily told me about how she'd ended up having to rewrite Pandas timetable as she'd booked herself to teach 3 classes at the same time on one evening alone. We pulled into the pub car park and I parked up, turning to look at her as she spoke.

'She's such a ditsy blonde. I swear to god, she's a brilliant teacher, just useless with the other stuff.' She laughed affectionately, her smile lighting up her face.

'She does look a little, what was the word you used? Kooky?' I realised as I said it that I hadn't told Emily that I'd checked out the web site for her dad's gym. Oops... She looked a little startled.

'When have you met Panda?' She took her hand out of mine and I instantly missed the warmth and security of it. I reached across and retrieved both of her hands, cradling them between mine.

'I've not met her Ems. Don't panic, but I have got a confession to make.' She went to talk and I shhhhed her with a finger over her lips. 'I sorta missed you a little so I checked out your dad's gym website. It was on your business card so I wasn't being weird or creepy. Sappy bastard that I was, it made me miss you a little less.'

I moved my finger from her lips and looked at her, hoping against hell she didn't think I was a freak. Looking at the growing smile on her face that lit up those big brown eyes, I reckoned I'd done ok.

'Really? You're so lovely and yeah I'd go with sappy too. How the hell are you single?' Her hands left mine and her fingers were suddenly tracing patterns over my cheeks. My eyes fluttered shut at the contact. I felt her lips on my cheeks moving rapidly towards my lips as I mumbled 'Well, I was hoping I'm not going to be after tonight'. And then I put all my attention into kissing her senseless, trying to show her that I really did think she was a beauty no one could ever compare to.

We came up for air after a few minutes of locking lips. It seemed like I could never control myself, my lips or my hands around her and the feeling was definitely mutual. Yup, I'd have to tell Tony he was right. I kissed the tip of her nose and raised an eyebrow.

'You ready to eat then?'

We spent hours in the pub, laughing and joking and really getting to know each other. Telling stories of exes from hell. Mine obviously was Sue. The lunatic who stole my dog, and hers, the crazy, lying cheating, bitch she split up with 6 months earlier. (Shit! I was really going to struggle with keeping my real job from her). The hesitant touches from a few days previous were more confident. I'd acted like the bloke (Emily's words) and paid and we were sitting drinking coffee after eating our puddings, holding hands over the table laughing as Emily was telling me about her dad's obsession with keeping fit when she was younger.

'I swear, he'd make mum make us eat these awful power meals. Aubergine and broccoli soup and the like. James, my younger brother used to call them bollocksy wank shite. Mother used to go ape and as punishment, dad would make him do pull ups.' She started laughing. 'He was 10 years old, how the fuck he didn't have a six pack I'll never know, the amount of punishment he had to do'.

I laughed with her. 'So, where is this infamous brother of yours then?'

She smiled sadly. 'He lives with my mother. After my dad managed to lose everything on his first gym venture, my parents split up. I stayed with dad and followed him into the family business and the others went with mum to her mum's in Malaga. Kate only came back three years ago to get married to this so called fantastic guy. We've tried rebuilding our relationship ever since.' She rolled her eyes at me. 'As you've probably gathered, it's a bit difficult at times.'

I quirked a corner of my mouth up. 'Really? I hadn't noticed'.

She laughed and hit me gently on the shoulder. 'Only my dad and James really accepted my sexuality. Kay's only recently started accepting I'm not just trying to cause a scene and be different. My mother would burn me at the stake. I don't think she'll ever truly accept me.'

I moved around the table and sat next to her, putting my arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head. I repeated my earlier statement and meant every word. Their loss was my gain.

'I'm guessing I'd better let you get home then, you've got early starts all this week haven't you?' I nodded into her hair knowing she could feel me and then stood up dragging Emily with me.

'Yeah, come on Cinderella, your carriage awaits'. Swinging our joined hands between us we walked to the car. Emily tugged me against her as she leaned back on the car, putting her arms around my neck and pulling me down.

I had a fraction of a second to see those brown eyes darken even further before her lips were on mine and I was drinking her in even further. I managed to find a fraction of space under her shirt and grazed my finger nails over her skin, rubbing my thumbs over her hip bones, this time it was Emily who let out a groan and I took the chance to gently deepen the kiss further. My tongue gently traced her lips quietly asking permission to enter. She met my tongue and traced my lips with hers. It was getting very hot, very quick, and it wasn't right. Not the kissing, that was fine, just not here in a car park and not with a lady like her. I wanted to try and do this right dammit.

I reluctantly drew away, nibbling at her bottom lip as I went. Emily immediately started attacking my neck, which was at just the right height for her smaller frame.

'Ems, Ems, this isn't right, not here babe.' She opened her eyes, finally looking up at me from underneath her long eye lashes and gave me a rueful grin.

'I know Naomi, but Jesus, I can't control myself around you. My hands and lips just go off on their own merry way.' She ran a shaking hand through her red hair. 'Would it be too bold of me to say the date went well and can I see you again very soon?'

'Saves me asking you' I laughed. 'Yes, and I know what you mean. My body seems to just react to you. I meant it when I said I was shy. I am. Just not around you I guess' I leaned in and gave her one final kiss on the cheeks. 'Come on Cinders, let's get you home.'

We held hands again the whole time I drove her to her flat. As I parked outside the door to her block she looked at me and explained she'd love to invite me in for a coffee, but didn't think she could keep her hands off me and didn't want things to end up in the bedroom too quick. I smiled. She was so damned cute. I was willing to wait for her you know. I've had my fair share of one night stands, but this wasn't one of those. This was something more serious, with the potential for so much more. Of course I told her most of this in my usual uncool stammering way

Somehow the kissing started again, but with less fervour than earlier. It was more of a promise to carry this on when we were both ready. I made sure she got into her flat ok and drove home with the promise I'd call her tomorrow.

I sent Tony and Effy a text telling them how it went. It was pretty simple and direct. (Like me yeah?)

**"It went well. I fucking rock at this romance stuff. We're going out again".**

Today was a good day. No, scratch that. Today was a fucking mint day. I think I floated to bed. As I was nodding off to sleep my phone buzzed at me. I checked the message.

**"Thanks for tonight Naoms. It was amazing. I just thought, if I'm Cinderella, does that make you my Prince Charming? XXXX"**

I sent her a quick reply

**"I'll be anything you want me to be beautiful lady. I had an awesome time tonight, can't wait to see you again. Sweet dreams XXXX"**

Yup, I fucking rocked.


	14. Chapter 14

**I live in the great north of England (Liverpool to be exact), so I figure I'd better translate a few words I've used in this chapter. Munter= not very attractive person. Sarnie= slang word for sandwich. Carry on Series= a series of old films with loads of slapstick comedy and innuendo.**

**Chapter 14.**

So, my work day was spent smiling at the world. John '2 families' tried changing my shifts. I smiled after telling him no. The gnome screamed at me probably because I was breathing in the wrong direction. I smiled, and muttered maybe she should have a shag to get over the obvious tension she was carrying around. I met the hottie Pete allegedly set me up with. I smiled and then ran, Jesus she was a munter. Alright, she wasn't a munter ,but I had been on a date with Emily, and trust me, no one could ever come close to how beautiful she really was.

I'd sent Emily a text over my first coffee of the morning. Nothing special, just a **"Hey you, just repeating myself from last night and saying I had a great time. It'd be great to do something again. N XX"**

I whistled cheerfully as I made my way back from the hospital coffee shop with bacon sandwiches for Pete and I (John could go fuck himself, he needed all his cash for his two families anyway.) I even found it within myself to smile at the drug dealing scumbag known as Jimmy when I walked past him. He shouted out he'd catch me later, yeah right.

You ever seen a Disney film? Course you have. Well, you know those sickeningly annoying scenes where the lead character usually sings about how wonderful the world was and all the animals would join in and whistle in tune with her? That was me. I felt a laugh bubble up in me and quickly stomped it the fuck down. No no no. Big hard copper on nasty scary undercover mission. Switch on Naomi for fucks sake. Scowl firmly in place I threw Pete's sarnie at him as I strolled into our office and sat down next to the cup of coffee I presumed he'd made for me. True to form, the phone was ringing off the hook. Fuck them, it was probably that witch ringing to complain I'd smiled too much or something.

Mobile in hand, I texted Tony to check how the plans for the operation were proceeding and shoved my phone back in my pants pocket before getting back to the serious business of demolishing my breakfast.

I was nearly through my shift when I got a reply.

**"Sunday afternoon. Me, you and some quality time together? Got a session with Jan that finishes at 2pm, I can pop up to yours when I've finished? E XX"**

I'd just finished reading the text when my phone buzzed again.

**"P.S. I had a great time too. You're great company you know. You made me feel safe, which is sappy and probably way too early to say I know. E XX"**

Yup, life was good and worth being smiley for.

I gave Tony a ring on my way home to be told that all the surveillance gear was ready and he would drop round at mine tomorrow before the night out to put my wire on and check that both he and JJ could hear me ok. Things were moving quicker now and I was glad. I wanted this shit assignment out of the way so I could get on with my life away from that shit hospital. It was like Carry on Matron in there. I had some holiday time due and once this was over I intended to spend as much of it with Emily as I possibly could.

I threw my running clothes on and went outside to burn off some of my excess energy. 5 miles later I was showered and looking through the fridge for food when my phone went. I picked it up and answered it, head still in the fridge, eyeballing the ham in there and deliberating a sandwich. I heard a small snuffle after my loud greeting.

I looked at the caller ID. Emily?

"Em's? You ok? That you?" The snuffle got a little louder, and then I heard a little voice. I shut the fridge and leant against the cupboards waiting for her to talk to me

"Hi Naoms, I'm sorry to ring you and be pathetic down the phone. Didn't know who else to ring" I heard her sigh. "I've ended up with Kay moving in here because the wanker turned up at dad's. She's been a fucking bitch, taking it all out on me. Then she rang my mum and she was just awful to me. Telling me that all I needed was a real man to sort me out." She paused and sniffled again, and I could feel my anger rising at the thought of this lovely creature being hurt by her mother's non acceptance of her. "And you're probably wondering what you've got yourself into after one and a half dates aren't you?"

I chuckled quietly. "Nah, I know what I've got myself in to. A lovely date on Sunday I hope." I tried to cheer her up as she told me about her day and how it had started off great and she'd come home knackered to find her sister in her flat making a mess after taking the spare key from her dad's.

I started moving around my kitchen as an impulsive idea went through my head. I made and packed some ham sandwiches and a flask of coffee and added some bananas, crisps and a couple of bars of chocolate into a bag.

Finishing my conversation with a still sad sounding Emily, I ran down to my car and found myself outside the block of flats that contained 27 St Michaels without thinking about it. Parked up, I grabbed my phone and texted Emily.

**"Grab a coat and keys, put your shoes on and come to the front door."**

I got out and leaned against my car, waiting for her to either ring me, text me or turn up. I wondered which one she'd do.

I got my answer 5 minutes later when I saw a flash of red hair lean out of the front door. She turned and looked at me and promptly burst into tears. Ah shit, had I done the wrong thing? Yet another answer came quickly as she ran across to me. I opened my arms and she fell into me. Deep sobs tearing through her small frame. I wrapped her up in my embrace, gently rocking her to give her some comfort. She was mumbling to me "Can't believe you came" over and over. I just held on and let her get the tears out of her system, gently dropping a kiss onto her head every so often and cradling her as if she was the most precious and fragile thing in the world. Which to me, she was. Fucking families. I'd fucking kill hers if they did this to her again.

She calmed down and looked up at me. Big brown eyes red rimmed from crying, bottom lip still quivering from crying, she'd never looked more beautiful. "Prince Charming at your service". I winked and kissed the tip of her nose.

She ran a hand down my cheek and smiled. "Yeah. You certainly are." She softly kissed me. "I am so glad I rang you and so glad you came. God, I needed this, I needed your hug Naoms".

I opened the car door and bundled her in. I drove her to a favourite spot of mine where I came to think sometimes. It was early evening and the sun was just setting over the river Mersey. It was a glorious sight. We ended up lying on the bonnet of my car after eating the food I'd made, watching the sun go down and drinking milky coffee. Emily was snuggled into my left side with her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her forehead. She'd told me all about the mother and the phone call and had got the last of her upset out of her system. I'd been mentioned apparently, and her mother wasn't amused she was seeing another woman. Tough fucking shit. I was going nowhere. We'd been lying here since in pleasant silence watching the red sky slowly darken and the stars coming out.

She'd thanked me for turning up out of the blue and dragging her out of her flat and the 'sister situation' as it had been named.

I felt lips on my neck and looked down to see Emily with her eyes shut and her lips pursed up at me. I laughed and took the hint, gently kissing her. It wasn't about sex this kiss, it was me trying to reassure her. That's what she needed, a shoulder to cry on and someone to feel safe around. And fuck me if that wasn't my occupation.

Score another point for the rufty tufty copper.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ash: Thank you very much for your kind words ;-D**

**Obbo= slang for police operation, in case anyone needs to know.**

_**Chapter 15**_

I'd dropped Emily off after more cuddling and reaffirming kisses. I'd offered her my spare room as a compromise if her ungrateful twat of a sister was getting her down, but she'd refused, saying there was no way she was going to be kicked out of her own place. I'd walked her to her door, holding onto her hand as she walked away until she was pulled back to me for one more kiss, and then, with a promise to call me tomorrow and a soft 'Thank you my prince' she'd disappeared into her flat.

I waited a few minutes but she didn't come back out, so I assumed everything was as well as it could be. I was about to drive away when my phone beeped at me.

**"It's ok Naoms, she's tidied up and apologised. I think we'll have a little chat and I'll just go to bed. I'm exhausted. I'll call you tomorrow. Thank you Naomi. You really have been what I needed tonight. I'll make it up to you for being such a pain in the arse. Ems XX"**

I looked up at the window I knew to belong to her flat and saw her darkened silhouette looking at me. She waved a hand and I waved back, quickly sending her back a 'You're not a pain in the arse and goodnight' text. I waved once more and drove away.

I'd initially set out to go home. I had another early shift tomorrow and then I had the unit night out to contend with. I needed to get my fucking head straight (only part of me that probably was, I was pretty sure the rest of me was a big old homo), but the restlessness got to me, so here I was driving around at 10.30 at night.

I found myself outside Effy and Freddie's house. My subconscious always brought me to a place I felt grounded me I guess. I didn't realise how long I'd been sitting outside their house until I was startled by a knocking at my window, a very annoyed looking Effy standing there with a big cardigan wrapped around her.

'You going to come in then or what? Sitting out here like a fucking depressed guard dog you weirdo' I nodded and got out of the car, following her into the warm house.

We sat in her kitchen on either sides of her breakfast bar, Freddie having made himself scarce. I'd explained why I'd been driving around after Emily's call to me with her in floods of tears. Effy had made me a cup of coffee and sat still on her stool while I tried to explain myself, only interrupting to ask for clarification on something or to agree with me.

"I can't get my head on straight Eff. I need to get this obbo tomorrow sorted with Tone and all I can think about is Emily's eyes, how her skin feels and how fucking fantastic she is at kissing." I paused for a moment. Effy remained still, her natural state when I'd first met her, until she'd loosened up. "I was walking down the corridor this morning frightened to turn around in case fucking Bambi and his big chum Thumper the twatting rabbit were frolicking along behind me." I couldn't be bothered trying to verbalise my annoyance at the job and having to tell lies to Emily about what my real job was anymore. I rested my head on my arms, closed my eyes and sighed.

"You really like this girl Naoms" Way to go Effy. State the fucking obvious. I opened an eye and grunted. "I've not seen you like this so quickly, ever I think. " She paused and thought for a moment before breaking out in a radiant smile. "Nope, can't remember you actually started to prioritise a woman over your job before. Maybe it's karma or some shit. Sometimes people just click and bond instantly and are meant to be. Look at me and Freds. Sure he's a tit, but we just had something from the minute we met."

I mumbled "yeah, your something was the clap", sat back up and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. I knew she would, just in her own sweet time. I sipped my coffee whilst I waited.

"Naomi. Just go with the flow. Let it develop, she sounds like a keeper. She brings out the big protective tiger in you, that's not a bad thing. She brings out this mopey romantic fool I see before me and that's really not a bad thing. She made the first move on you, so it's not as if she's not interested in you." I made some sort of noise to agree with her. "She rang you tonight when she needed someone"

"Get the assignment out of the way, and then tell her. If she likes you as much as you think, and I think she does babe, she'll understand. She'll be pissed and there may be some sort of dramarama, but she'll understand. You're her Prince Charming remember?" She smiled. "And make up sex is always spectacular and let's not forget the bendiness" I finally laughed and let Eff take the piss out of me. She was just what I needed, reassuring me it would work out and that she'd help me win her over again if needs be. I was even persuaded to show Eff and Freds (who'd wandered in by this point) what she looked like on the gyms webpage. She was impressed (her words), Freddie was really impressed and received a slap off Eff and a smirk off me. They both pissed themselves laughing at Pandas dress sense.

I was just leaving when my phone buzzed again. I checked it and smiled. I'll give you one guess as to who it was, and no it wasn't the Easter fucking bunny. I read it and then handed my phone over to Effy as she'd only tweak my ears until I showed her.

She laughed and read it out. **"Had a chat with K and told her she made my night in a weird way cause I got to spend time with you. She went purple. Haha! Thanks for the offer of the room. It means a lot to me, and if I haven't said it recently, thank you for taking a chance and ringing me. Night my prince, I'll see you on Sunday. Don't eat lunch! Xxx".**

I pulled my phone out of Effys hand, hugged her close and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Eff, you're wonderful you know" She laughed, told me to fuck off and that she wanted to meet this girl when my assignment was over.

Strolling back to the car feeling a little more at ease with myself I sent Emily a reply.

"**I'm glad you took a chance on me Em's. The offer's there if it gets too much. No pressure, you'd have the spare room. Can't wait for Sunday. Night Cinders, sleep well. N Xx"**

Lying in bed, I felt more settled. Maybe this would work out after all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oooooo. The night out's here... hope you enjoy. **

_**Chapter 16**_

Work the next day was like being in the fucking Twilight Zone. I was sitting with Andy having a coffee in the office when I brought up the subject.

"I was like a leper in here yesterday mate, today everyone fucking loves me. What the fucks going on? Even that fucking twisted little gnome didn't try and rip my head off."

Andy just started laughing at me. "Naoms its payday. EVERYONES in a good mood girl. Even that twisted little bitch. And of course we're out tonight on the lash and the pull." He eyeballed me carefully. "Did, errr, did you meet that nurse up on ward 4 then?" I glowered at him and he laughed. "Pete said you'd fucking run a mile. She's keen on you pal. Better have your trainers on." He smiled slyly at me over his mug.

"In the politest sense of the term Andy boy, she can fuck off, I've managed to get myself a stunner somehow. Or she's bagged me, I'm a little hazy on the details. I'm seeing her on Sunday and hopefully Monday being as that prick John's given me split days off next week a-fucking-gain. Balding fat twat."

He kicked me and demanded details about my stunner. I answered with my middle finger waved in his general direction before we got back to the shitty end of our job.

The day ended soon enough and I'd got home early enough to have a shower and get changed ready to meet my boys. I killed the time by called Em's to see how she was, but got her voicemail – a sure fire sign she was working and didn't want to be disturbed. I switched my phone to the trusty SMS application rattled off a message.

**"Hey Ems, lying here bored waiting to go out with work tonight. So don't want to be there. What you up to laters? And I miss you. Sappy huh? N Xxx"**

I must have dozed off with my phone on my chest. The fucking noise out of it as it went off frightened the shit out of me. I jolted awake and grabbed the piece of shit as it hell off my chest and headed for the floor. I jabbed at the inbox button. 2 new messages. The first one was off Eff.

**"Oi Romeo. Make sure you text the girl and remind her you care and you miss being around her."** Already done. Ha. I opened the second one.

**"Just between lessons and caught your text. Oh my God. Why don't some people believe in basic hygiene? Yes, I know working out makes you sweat, but why do they turn up already smelling like vegetable soup? You're not sappy, you're lovely. And I miss you and your hugs too. I'm going to Pandas for dinner and a DVD. Em XX"**

Not sappy huh? I hit reply knowing she'd catch it after her lesson.

**"Ew, sounds rank. It must be going round today. My place was nuts. It's payday and they'd all been at the happy pills I swear. So, what we doing on Sunday then? Be ready at 2pm and don't eat lunch? No other clues? And are you ok? N Xx"**

I checked my watch, 5pm. The boys would be over soon to wire me up. I got up, stretched and wandered into my kitchen to make some toast. I hated going out on an empty stomach and I'd have to find some way not to drink too much tonight, if at all. If we got any type of intel tonight, I'd have to be clean and sober. The fucking press jumped all over us these days if we got anything slightly wrong. Fuckers. Bring back the days of Gene Hunt I sometimes thought. I reckoned I'd go with the tried and trusted "I'm on antibiotics" routine.

About to put some bread in the toaster (I'd had to go a few slices down the loaf to find a couple that weren't too stale), I was making up a shopping list in my head for tomorrow when my trusty phone rang. Seeing it was Tony I picked it up.

"Naoms. Me and JJ'll be about 30 minutes. We're picking up some Chinese food chick, my treat, you want the usual?"

Tony was a living legend, not that I'd tell him, he'd never get his head through the door it'd swell that much. I agreed to the usual and he rang off. Putting my phone down I went to put the kettle on, throw out the half done toast and poured a glass of juice for JJ.

My phone buzzed its text alert at me again.

**"It IS rank, let me tell you. I'll need at least 5 showers to get the smell off me. And I'm fine hun, looking forward to our date and no, no clues. It's a surprise. Hopefully the weather will be ok. And my phone will be so off so no disturbances. E Xxx"**

Bugger. I'd have to keep my phone on too, post operation briefing and all that. Unless I could get it done in the morning. I'd ask Tony.

**"Ok Cinders, I'll be good and not ask anything else. I'll see you tomorrow. I won't each lunch and I'll be ready for 2 as requested. Have fun tonight with Panda. Think of me being miserable! N XX"**

I shoved my phone in my jeans pocket and waited for the boys to arrive with my tea.

I didn't have to wait long. My personal delivery service arrived promptly and it wasn't long before my living room was filled with empty takeaway cartons and the sounds of 3 content coppers. We sat and went over the plans. Tony and JJ would follow us into whatever pubs and clubs we entered. They'sd be busy as it was Friday night and it wasn't only the NHS's payday. 2 lads from the shift would be in a van listening in and recording, just in case they were needed. The idea was simple. Either catch Jim dealing, which would give us cause to go search his house and question him further, or get him to fess up to who his boss was.

We reckoned we'd easily get him on the first, which would lead to a house raid. They were always fun.

"You wearing that then?" Tony pointed at my shirt. I nodded.

"Cool. JJ, let's get geeky sunshine" JJ blinked for a minute, swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, yes Tony. We can put a wire in there" JJ pointed his finger at a spot right in the middle of my tits. I slapped his hand away.

"Oi fuckwit, touch them again and I'll rip your bollocks off"

JJ started stammering, "Yes, yes of course, sorry Naomi, sorry. Bugger!" I sighed and took pity on the poor lad. He was a similar age to me, but he really was the office geek. If you stressed him, he started blinking and stammering. With his curly hair and bright blue eyes, he had the look of a teenager. Despite his nerdy tendencies, he was actually a great member of our team. He was useless at undercover work, but his attention to detail over paperwork and the setting up of operations was astounding. He was a typical genius type. Massively intelligent but combined with fuck all in the way of social airs and graces. He also had a heart of gold. Tony was very protective of him, so was I when he wasn't touching my tits.

I took the mic offered to me and fed the wire up my top, taping it at the top of my cleavage, just out of sight. The wire from the mic was fed down my body and connected to a small transmitter which was positioned on my jeans waistband in the small of my back, hidden by the tails of my shirt. JJ had an ear piece in, screwing his face up.

"Naomi, have you got a phone? I'm getting bad feedback." I nodded and took my mobile out of my pocket and placed it on the couch, it buzzed at me just as I dropped it on the cushion. JJ nodded to himself, fiddled with a dial on his little machine and nodded again.

"Yes, right, that was handy. Managed to use Namoi's incoming text alert to identify the frequency her phone uses to eliminate any further..." he tailed off looking up at Tony and I. Our eyes must have looked glazed over as he'd headed off into JJ world again. Tony affectionately tapped the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, I was babbling again wasn't I?" Tony and I both nodded at him. "Well, you can keep your phone in your pocket again now Naomi, it won't interfere with any recording, and really you should check your message. It might be your new lady friend." He went bright red and looked at the floor. "Shit."

"TONY! You fucking told people?" Tony at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed at being caught out.

"Not really, J was with me when I texted you about wearing the clean and matching undies, that's all" I sighed and threw my hands up in the air, exasperated.

"Fine, it's not a secret, but it's not for public knowledge ok? I've only seen her a few times in a couple of weeks; it's early stages that I want to enjoy with any further complications. So shut the fuck up about it in the office."

The pair of them sat there looking for all the world look naughty school boys. I grabbed my phone and stalked off to the bathroom for some peace and quiet. Sitting down on the side of the bath I remembered the wire I was wearing. I smiled, deciding to do a radio check.

"JJ! TURN THIS FUCKING THING OFF YOU LITTLE FUCKING PERV" I hollered at the top of my voice, knowing that both he and Tony were wearing ear pieces.

I heard the pair of them drop the wire receiver and laughed to myself while I unplugged the mic from the transmitter. Yup, it was working fine. Hitting the button to open the message I read Emily's text.

**"I think of you a lot anyway you know. You seem to invade my thoughts in work. I've finished for the day so I'm off to Pandas. Try and have a good time if you can, and be good! I'll see you Sunday at 2pm. Forgot to say, wear comfy stuff, nothing special. If your ears are burning later, it's me talking to Panda about you. Ems XX"**

I put my phone back in my pocket and took a few deep breaths, calming myself before the night ahead. After a couple of minutes I exited the bathroom and met the lads in the living room.

"Right boys. You exit first and I'll follow in 15 mins. I'll see you there." It was time to go to work.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 16**_

_"Right boys. You exit first and I'll follow in 15 mins. I'll see you there." It was time to go to work._

I waited 15 minutes for the boys to leave and left myself. The lads would have the chance to get into the pub first and find a good place to watch the doors, unless the target was already there. They'd sit within a decent distance then. Tony was effortless at this when he wanted to be. The good looks he shared with his sister and his easy going charm helped him in any setting, and helped him ease poor JJ into any setting. He'd made it his life's ambition to get J a decent woman.

I enjoyed the walk up to town from my flat. The evening wasn't too cold and it helped me keep my head in the right place for tonight. I checked my watch, 7.20pm. Nice. Not too early and not too late. I walked up to the Rat and Parrot and approached the inconspicuous white Transit van parked a small way away. I banged twice on the side as I went walked past and smiled as I heard the swearing inside.

'Just making sure you're alive and kicking boys' I muttered into my wire. I took a deep breath and pulled open the door to the pub.

God I hated these types of places. All poncey fake brass and wood, alcopops on special offer to encourage the binge drinking and loud shit music so you couldn't talk. Fucking hell, I sounded like an old person. I stood and scoped the place for a moment, looking for either Andy or Pete. I wasn't looking for my boys. I wouldn't look for them. I knew they were there, and I knew they'd come and help me if needed.

I spotted Andy's tall figure and caught his attention. I waved and gestured to the bar making the universal sign of "do you want a pint?" with my hand. I got a thumbs up and 2 fingers. Assuming that was a request for two pints and not him telling me to fuck off I made my way to the bar and found myself between a rock and a hard place, seriously. I looked to my left and there was Jimmy with his tongue down the throat of some woman who looked as rough as a badgers arse. I assumed she was his wife. I caught the eye of the barman, ordered 2 pints of lager and a diet coke and then looked to my right. Barbara the nurse was standing there smiling at me. See? Rock and a hard place.

"So, are you going to buy me a drink then Naomi?" She smiled at me and I felt like shit. She seemed like a nice lady, but totally not my type even if I wasn't seeing Emily. Fuck me that sounded so right. I said it again in my head to check. Seeing Emily. Yup, there came the ridiculous grin.

A hand on my arm brought me back to my senses. I looked at Barbara and raised an eyebrow.

"That's a nice smile, thinking about anyone in particular?" I looked at her and decided the truth was the best option.

"Yeah, my girlfriend. I was wondering what she was up to tonight with her best mate." I looked at her crestfallen face. "I'm sorry; Pete didn't know I was seeing someone when presumably he told you about me. It's all new and shiny, hence my stupid smile. Let me get you that drink and maybe we can be friends?"

Amazingly she said yes and I ordered her a drink. Whoah. Eff'd be stunned by my maturity. I let her down gently, extracted myself from a dodgy situation and played nice all in a mature way with no scowling. I grabbed my drinks and turned around. Jim had his tongue down a different woman's throat and his hand up her skirt. I heard him saying "they all come to the Cookie-Monster" as I left to find my porter mates. I caught Tony's eye as I walked past him, he just shrugged slightly. I ignored him and handed Pete and Andy their drinks. They looked at my diet coke with disgust.

"What the fucks that?"

"It's diet coke Andrew, it's called a drink." I smiled at him. "Sadly lads, I'm on the boring shit. Got some sort of tooth abscess thingy, the dentist shoved me on tablets and I can't drink"

They both winced at me in sympathy and Pete slapped me on the shoulder.

"Never mind studly, we get to sit and watch the Cookie show" Andy pointed at Jimmy, who was by now practically fucking that woman at the bar. As we watched (god I felt dirty) the barman broke them up and said something to Jim. He nodded and headed out of a back door, dragging the girl with him. Like a shadow, Tony followed through the door at a discreet distance.

"Fucking hell he's a horney twat tonight. Worse than usual" I looked at Pete.

"That's not his wife? Or the other one?" Pete shook his head no.

"They must have had a row or something, he normally only shags everything in sight when they've rowed. Otherwise it's just one or two maybe. Depends on any stimulation he might have taken if you know what I mean." He shrugged.

I decided to be blunt and ask out right. "Coke? Not the type I've got?" I jiggled my glass at Pete. He just smiled at me and gave a little shrug. I looked back towards the door and saw Tony exit and ghost his way back towards where I assumed JJ was sitting.

Jimmy came roaring back in and jumped on Andy.

"Naomi! You came!" He grabbed me in some sort of manly hug. "Come on! Lets party and not in this shit hole. Cookie monster's done the decent totty in here, time to move folks." He bounced off. Yup, coke alright, or maybe a speed bomb. I looked at Andy and Pete and shrugged. Time to move indeed. Hands in pockets I strolled out of the pub and followed the Jimmy along with the other workies who had come out for a night of 'fun'.

The next pubs were exactly the same. We'd go in, have a couple of drinks. Jimmy would kiss some random women and shag a few more. Poor JJ and Tony kept having to tail him when he disappeared. I think JJ looked like he wanted to die after one incident. God knows what the fuck he'd taken or was doing to some woman. The thing was, I'd not seen him deal or take anything, and I was pretty sure the boys hadn't either. He avoided me too, wouldn't talk to me. Fucking hell, this was going to be a bust of some sort, I just knew it.

I found myself in a local club called The Razz with the few of us who'd remained. Even Barbara had given up and gone home or somewhere else. I didn't blame her, the club was rank. I'd been in it a few years ago, but it was a fucking health hazard now. You know the type of place, sweat and mould on the walls and 3 for 2 offers on the cheap nasty booze. Jimmy was up against a wall with some new conquest and I needed air. I saw JJ at the bar and walked past him to a small outside area. I walked a little closer to him than I needed.

"I need some air mate, keep an eye on that thing over there will you, I'll only be 5 minutes."

I kept walking and made the safety of the outside area. God it was fucking stifling in there. Too many bodies in too small a space creates all sorts of new and interesting smells. They sweat was pissing off me and I'd not even been drinking.

I pulled my mobile out and saw I had a new message. I leaned against a wall and opened it.

**"Ok, so it's a little late and I'm a little squiffy from too much wine. Me and Panda have been talking and she's decided you're lovely and I'm lucky, and she's all loved up herself, so she'd know. Hope your ears aren't burning too much babe. Can't wait for Sunday, miss you. Ems XXXXXX"**

Oh boy a drunk Emily. I bet you that was a cute sight to behold. I was just replying to her when Jimmy walked past me with a couple of party goers in tow. Fuck was he going to deal? He fucking was, result, I was sure of it. They were huddled in the corner away from me. I saw Tony poke his head out and managed to let him see I was paying attention. He shook his head, an alarmed look on his face. What the fuck?

All hell broke loose at that moment. No other words can describe it. All I could hear was screaming and loud voices shouting.

"ENFORCEMENT RAID, EVERYONE STAY WHERE YOU ARE" People were running around in front of me and briefly I lost sight of Jim. Did he drop a bag over the side of the building? Twatting hell. I couldn't be sure. Tony had hold of me, taking advantage of the pissed and panicking crowd.

"Get the fuck out Naoms, you cannot be seen in here with a wire and your badge on you if we all get searched, it'll blow your cover. We'll sort it tomorrow, fucking run for the fire exit".

I looked around and saw the fire exit stairs at the back of the building. Wild look in my eyes I legged it for the stairs, running past Jimmy and headed for the exit as quick as I could. Running past two people I assumed were guarding the back entrance I saw the works van, ran over and climbed in to safety, away from prying eyes.

Fucking hell. What the hell just happened?


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

"Well, chaps. It was a fuck up, and not on our part." Derek threw half a tree of paperwork on the table. "Those fucking knobs down in the tobacco department raided the place and didn't bother to communicate with anyone else. Words have been said between me and their so called department head."

Saturday morning and we're sat around the conference table in my works department after an eventful end to a shitty bust of a night. I'm pissed off to say the least, some stupid Herbert 'forgot' to tell other departments they were raiding a busy club for illegally trading in cigarettes brought in from abroad. I'd had to fucking run for it. Although, as I told my guv, I reckoned I could use it to my advantage. Jimmy saw me legging it from a police raid, surely that had to be good for something, besides my fitness levels. He'd actually sent me a text asking me if everyhitng was ok and did I get caught. No mention what over. I'd replied I didn't want to get caught there and left it at that. I wasn't lying either. As Tony'd said, I couldn't get caught wearing a wire. Hopefully, he might bite and something positive would come out of the fuck up.

"Aye Naomi. The thing is, the top brass are thinking of pulling the plug on this. I've persuaded them otherwise, but we're going to have to look for a result in the next 2 weeks. Did he even deal at all?"

I shrugged. "I'm sure he was going to, did our boys find any drugs dropped over the side of the wall? I'm sure I saw him drop a bag. Fucker avoided me all night. Maybe I misjudged him and he's cannier than I thought."

Tony grabbed his notebook and flipped a few pages over. "A bag of class A and class B was found, but it was damp when it found, so no prints. It was a decent amount, couple of crack bombs in there too. If it WAS his, we could have had a raid on his. Problem being it was chaos out there. It was all I could do to get rid of you before those wankers came in. Fucking frisked me and J too, didn't they mate? " JJ nodded his head and sat there, looking miserable. "Took pleasure in it too, cunts".

Derek dismissed us and told me to try and get something, ANYTHING out of Jimmy. I knew I had to try, but there was only so much I could do. Surveillance on Jimmy's house was agreed to be stepped up round the clock in any attempt to secure some evidence. Derek dismissed us and I strolled out towards the exit with Tony. I checked my phone for any messages off Ems. I'd replied to her last night; well, technically this morning telling her my ears were burning like hell last night, did she know why and the night out was shite. No reply, but I knew she was working this morning, so I'd catch her later.

"What you up to now Naoms?" Tonys voice brought me out of my thoughts of sexy personal trainers.

"Going your sisters mate, she's taking me food shopping and my car fucking died this morning. Temperamental piece of shit."

Tony nodded at me, told me to buy a new car, 'something big and butch' and said he'd drop me off at Effy's. Bless him. We had a quick chat on the way about the case. I didn't think I'd get anything else out of the knobhead. The only way forward was to stake his house out. And that was a shot in the dark. The thing was, the Crimestoppers girl had been so insistent that he was up to no good. How the hell could she be so sure? And who the fuck was she? If we could just get hold of her for a chat. We stopped outside Eff's and Tony told me to tell Eff he'd call her later. With a quick beep of the horn he drove off and I knocked on Effs door.

So, here I am with Eff at Tesco's taking the piss out of everyone we could find. What can I say; we were still a pair of hormonal kids at heart. I'd shocked the hell out of her by actually having a list written down on my phone. Hey, what can I say? I actually wanted to get food that wasn't mouldy and maybe if I could persuade Emily to hang around my apartment she'd be a little more impressed if I actually had food in date and edible.

Walking out into the sunshine to Effs car I caught a flash of sunlight on red. Fuck. I was seeing Emily everywhere. Nosey and observant copper that I am, I took a second look. Fucking hell, it WAS Em's. I deafened Eff by hollering her name and saw the red head turn my way.

The most beautiful smile spread over her face, possible matched by the one on mine. She jogged over to me and literally jumped into my arms. I wrapped her up in a hug and peppered little kisses over face and neck, humming with happiness. God, it was so right to hold her.

She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down for a proper greeting. Her lips were soft and she tasted of strawberry lip gloss as she kissed me senseless. I'd just managed to slip my hand under her top when I heard Effy cough and a loud voice shout

"BONKERS!"

We came up for air, breathing heavy, foreheads touching. She had her eyes closed and a gentle smile graced her lips. I kissed her eyelids and mumbled a greeting to her.

"Fancy meeting you here" She laughed at me and opened her mouth to talk when she was interrupted.

"So, I'm guessing this must be Naomi Ems. Cause wow, you can see the sparks flying off the pair of you and that was such a lush kiss. I love it when Thomas kisses me like that, it makes me feel so good my toes curl and you look so good together."

I looked at Emily and raised an eyebrow. She smiled and turned around in my arms so that I ended up resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Yes Panda, this is Naomi" I could hear the fond tone in Emily's voice for this blonde chatterbox. I smiled at her; she was much prettier in the flesh, and stuck my hand out for her to shake. She ignored my hand and swooped in for a hug, creating an Emily sandwich.

She was just about to launch into another breathless speech, when I realised I'd better introduce Effy. I picked Emily up causing her to squeak and spun us around to where Effy was leaning against her car, giving me that enigmatic smile she had.

"Effs, Ems, Ems, Effs" I considered the introductions done. Effy pushed herself away from the car and came over to us.

"Well, I WAS hoping it was Emily, all that smooching in public. I can only thank you for turning this idiot into a mush ball the past couple of weeks". She surprised both Emily and me by giving her a peck on the cheek. I nuzzled into Emilys neck.

"So, should my ears still be burning then babes?" I muttered. Emily laughed and escaped my grasp.

"There's the slight chance I spoke about you last night a little"

"More like all night" chirped Panda, I smiled at the girl, she really did have the most innocent looking face. "Honestly, she's bonkers about you Naomi, and its blimming brill" I looked at Emily and she was as red as her hair. I thought about teasing her, thought better of it and let her off. Effy was just stood there smiling, eyes flicking between Pandora, Emily and me, absorbing it all in. I leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

"Babe, I'm bonkers about you too, but we've got to dash, Effys running me around cause my car died a fucking death, I'll have to get a new one. I'll text you later yeah?" She ran her hand down my arm, linking our fingers, leaving goosebumps in her hands wake.

"'Kay. Panda and I are on our way to dads' gym for some classes anyway. Call me later and I'll see you tomorrow.

We parted ways with a gentle kiss and not without a few lingering glances back at each other. Pandora I decided, I was going to rename Tigger. She'd bounced over and gave me another huge hug. I sat in the car avoiding Effys gaze. We drove to my flat in relative silence.

"You two look so good together you know. That Panda person was right. The sparks fly off you." She went quiet again and I glanced across at her.

"And?"

"And I think you should try and hang on to anyone who makes you forget you're in a Tesco car park by kissing you as if it's the last time you'll ever see each other. You didn't do her justice tiger. She's gorgeous." She pulled into my car park and parked up.

"She scares me Eff." I sat back, looking at my best mate. "All I can think about is her. We've not even slept together yet. And what if I do that wrong."

Effy looked at me, sympathy in her eyes. She reached across and gently ran her fingers through my hair, scratching my scalp as she went.

"Shut the fuck up Naomi, you're talking utter shite now. That girl is head over heels for you, just like you are for her. It's just neither of you will admit it yet, it's not the right time. But it will be soon." She sat back. "Go with the flow girl. And buy yourself a new car. Something black and butch would suit you I think". She smiled. "Now go on, piss off."

I kissed her cheek and thanked her and made my way into the flat with my shopping.

I spent the rest of my evening working out to relieve my, well, let's be honest here, sexual frustrations. I stood in the world's coldest shower after going for a run and deliberated relieving my tension myself. I couldn't do it. Well, not that I COULDN'T do it, just I wanted to wait and break my drought with Emily in person rather than a substitute ghost lover. Towelling off, I wasted some time browsing car makers online. Black and butch, big and butch. Hmmmm. Well it's not as if I couldn't afford it I guess. I decided to go car shopping tomorrow morning before Emily arrived.

Strolling into my bedroom before getting into bed, I grabbed my phone and looked at the inbox, sure enough the red LED was blinking and I had a text from Emily. Must have missed it earlier. I opened it.

**"Why can't I keep my hands off you Naomi? :-) Panda would so not shut up about you, me, us. Whoah, thats freaky. Us. I like it. You're becoming very important to me very quickly. Effy's very pretty and nice. Glad I met her. Can't wait for tomorrow babes. E XX"**

I grinned. Ha. It's not just me then. I quickly rattled off a reply. Writing the first things that entered my head.

"**If you find the answers to those questions, let me know will you? I can't stop either. I spoke to Eff's about it funnily enough. She likes you. Thinks we make a really cute couple. Pandas funny, and she seems like a good friend to you. I'll let you have some sweet dreams and I'll be here, starving tomorrow at 2pm sweetie. N XX"**

I hit send and went to sleep. Dreaming the most wonderful dreams of my red headed girl.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_  
><strong>

I got out of bed bright and breezy the next morning. I had a surprise date (well surprise location for me anyway) with Ems later, and although the unit night out had been a complete fucking shambles, I knew I wouldn't be in there much longer and I could get back to some semblance of my usual job. Well, until the next assignment came along that is. I really was going to have think about what I was going to do with my life.

I burnt off some energy by going for a run. I looked at the sky and saw the dark clouds coming in over the Mersey as I ran down the promenade at the river's edge. Uh oh. Emily said it needed to be nice weather. Hopefully it'd blow over. I ran home, had a shower, got changed and headed for my car. Hopefully the fucker would start. Once they started to breakdown was the time to get rid if possible.

It took some persuasion and swearing on my part, but I got the car started and headed out to the local Ford garage. I'd made my mind up over the something black, big and butch and they sold it. I'd neatly avoided the arsehole salesman you always get as a woman. You know the type, all smarm, dodgy aftershave and so called charm. The guy had more ooze than a fucking slug. I spotted a female sales person and headed for her. I was a bit of a bloke when it came to shopping. Knew what I wanted and didn't spend all day going to every shop in the area before going back to the first shop and getting the first thing I'd tried on.

One test drive later and I was in love. An hour later and I'd managed to get my old car (heh, love saying things like that!) back to my car park. I was the proud owner of a Ford Kuga 4x4, in black with all the gadgets and gizmos you could think of. I'd get to pick it up next week. Mint. I planned picking it up and taking Emily out in it. It had a huge bonnet that was perfect was lying back and stargazing on, and a nice big boot that was big enough for weekend away gear, and whoa, this was me planning loads of future stuff. And...nope... I wasn't freaking out.

I threw the car brochures on my coffee table and checked my watch. Excellent. 1pm. Just enough time to tidy up and make sure everything's tidy and sorted in the flat sorted. I checked around, cup of coffee in hand. Yup. All good. Bedroom tidy. Check. Living room tidy. Check. Matching underwear on? Check. Right, chill out time until she arrived.

My phone buzzed and I quickly checked it. Effy's text made me laugh.

**"Stop walking around the living room sweating you dopey twat. Chill out and just be yourself. Talk to you tomorrow. X"**

I looked out of the big glass doors that led to my small balcony and noticed the drizzle coming down. Ah bollocks. Didn't Em's say that we needed decent weather? I'm guessing rain was not on her list of decent weather. I was just washing my empty coffee when there was a knock on the door, right on cue.

I checked it was Em's through my spy hole (Come on, what type of copper would I be if I just opened the door without checking?) and swung the door open. Wow, she looked, I dunno... Pissed off? ...upset? I smiled at her until she gave me a little smile back.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. Come in Ems" I gestured her into the hallway and noticed the large basket she was carrying.

"I'm sorry Naoms, I'd prepared a nice picnic for us, and I was going to take us you to a favourite place of mine after you took me to your favourite thinking spot the other day, but it's in the open and we'd get pissed on." She gestured at the weather. I smiled.

"Weeellllll. It would be a shame to waste that food." I pointed at the basket and slowly walked towards her. She nodded and mumbled at me. I thought quickly, and realised I had the perfect solution. "Why don't we have a carpet picnic?"

Emily looked at me quizzically "I've got a couple of blankets around here somewhere. I can open the doors and we'll get fresh air in. It'll almost be like being outdoors, but not, if you see what I mean." I bent down slightly and kissed her gently. "And hello."

I left my lips on her forehead as she put her free arm around my waist.

"Hi Naoms" My stomach let out the most inappropriate growl and Emily laughed and looked up through her eyelashes at me. Fuck, she had beautiful eyes. They looked like you could see every emotion she felt. She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the balcony doors.

"Come on then tiger, you open the doors and grab those blankets and I'll feed you".

And that's what we'd done. The blankets were sprawled out on the floor, with the remains of the fantastic picnic Emily had put together in that basket strewn out over my floor. The drizzle continued outside, causing that gorgeous smell when everything is woken up by rain hitting it. I loved that smell, everything was clean and fresh.

I'm sprawled on my back with one hand under my head and the second playing with Emily's hair. She's lying at a right angle to me, with her head on my stomach, using it for a pillow and was gently dozing. We'd talked about everything yet again. I'd even told her about how much it really hurt when Sue took my dog and how much I'd love to get a new one, but my living alone wasn't fair on any animal. I'd even let her take the piss over my excitement for my new car, although she eventually admitted it was lovely and that when I picked it up she was going to demand we take it on the picnic she'd planned for today.

I was happily picking up strands of her hair and lazily letting them fall when she rolled onto her side, sat up and moved to hover over me, nuzzling into my neck, kissing every part of my skin she could reach.

"This was a pretty great idea Naoms" she mumbled and continued kissing any exposed skin she could reach. I laughed and supported her weight with my hands on her hips. "You know this is technically this could be classed as our third date?

"S'going well then Em's" I mumbled, deciding to kiss as much of her as I could find. She'd had the right idea; she tasted of heaven and promises of much more to come. She lay fully on top of me and we started to kiss in earnest. Fuck me she could turn me on with those kisses. Her hands were on my t-shirt, trying to pull it up, but sadly that wasn't going to work being as I was lying on the fucking thing. I sat up, causing Emily to squawk and tumble off me.

I laughed quietly. "Sorry Ems, you want this off?" I pointed to my shirt and she nodded. I shrugged my shirt off and sat back waiting for her approval. She stalked me. Fucking stalked me like a jungle cat as she moved forward and traced my skin with her fingers. I was convinced she had some sort of lighter in those finger tips they were tracing fire on my skin. She traced some of the scars I had on my body and looked up at me.

"Dangerous job is it pushing pens in an office?"

Twatting hell, I had to think sharp for a minute. "Nah, but I've had some dodgy hobbies babe, scars are a hazard." I managed to distract her (I think) by tugging her top over her head and kissing the valley between her breasts. Ah fuck, I was regally screwed. She tasted so good and smelled so fine; I think I was going to be addicted to the feel of her forever. Then there were the little noises she was making as I unhooked her bra and attacked her breasts with a real passion. Her hands were still tracing patterns over my back as I worshiped her breasts. Kissing, sucking and nibbling at her nipples. I pulled back for a moment and looked up at her.

"Ems, you sure about this?" Fuck me and my fucking knight in shining twatting armour, holier than though 'I'm honourable' attitude. Her eyes were dark with desire. I was guessing the answer was yes, but wanted to make sure.

"Fucking hell Naoms, make love to me before I fucking explode will you?"

So I did. I gently placed her on the blankets and covered her with my body, kissing and undressing her as I slowly worked my way down her body, managing to get myself undressed as I went.

When I gently entered her and stroked her until she screamed out her release, I think I lost myself for a moment. This was perfect, it was perfect, and it was all I could think about. This was making love, not just fucking like two animals in heat. I held her as she shuddered out the last of her climax and kissed her temple. She sighed and curled into my side. Both of us quiet and breathing heavy. I managed to pull a blanket over us and we lay there for a few minutes.

Emily threw a leg over mine and sighed. "Jesus Naoms" she sighed again. Shit. Was I shite? Did she not like it? I thought she did. Ah fuck, I was shit wasn't I? Naomi 'shit in bed' Campbell. Fuck fuck fuck.

"You're fucking perfect you know that?" She reached up and kissed me. Ah, maybe not shit then. Cool, I could live with that. And there goes her hand...

"I think I need to return the favour Prince Charming" and that was it, she set about her business with a determined look on her face as she, quite frankly ravished my body. Fucking hell, she WAS a firecracker. Screaming out as I came I found myself wrapped up in her strong embrace. Jesus, for someone so small, she was pretty strong. I came down to Earth slowly and just nuzzled into her neck as I lay there contented, Emily dropping little kisses onto my head and those hands...those hands of hers were still setting fire to my skin.

I lifted my head up and kissed her button nose. Giving her an Eskimo kiss into the bargain.

"You're pretty damned perfect yourself Cinders" I put my head down and dozed for a few minutes. Content to bask in our after sex glow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.  
><strong>

_"I think I need to return the favour Prince Charming" and that was it, she set about her business with a determined look on her face as she, quite frankly ravished my body. Fucking hell, she WAS a firecracker. Screaming out as I came I found myself wrapped up in her strong embrace. Jesus, for someone so small, she was pretty strong. I came down to Earth slowly and just nuzzled into her neck as I lay there contented, Emily dropping little kisses onto my head and those hands...those hands of hers were still setting fire to my skin._

_I lifted my head up and kissed her button nose. Giving her an Eskimo kiss into the bargain._

_"You're pretty damned perfect yourself Cinders" I put my head down and dozed for a few minutes. Content to bask in our after sex glow._

I sighed and opened my eyes. I'd dozed off for a while by the looks of things. Jesus, what was it about this woman? She totally undid me. I was not the walking talking bad attitude I'd become. It was darker in my living room and I assumed it was much later in the afternoon. I could hear the steady thump of Emily's heart from where my head rested, and felt her fingers running through my hair. I lifted my head and saw deep browns eyes looking back at me. I smiled and leaned up to kiss Emily's perfect lips.

"We'd better shut those doors, the rains getting in."

Huh? What rain? I frowned and put my hand behind me and felt the floor behind me. It WAS wet. I looked back up at Emily. She smiled at me and kissed my forehead. Shit, she must think I've got no stamina if I'd been asleep on the poor woman for ages. Truth was, I felt so relaxed and chilled in her company. I'd really let those walls I'd built up down. I must have looked a little sheepish. She ran the back of her hand down my cheek and smiled

"I've not long woke up myself, you looked so peaceful lying there, I just wanted to let you rest for a while. I've been a little stressed with Kate and her stupid husband and everything. It was nice to just fall asleep with you." She smiled slyly, "not that I didn't enjoy what we did to get so tired." She kissed me and stood up, wrapped up in a blanket and stood in front of the open doors.

I stood up and stretched, walking naked over to her. I grabbed the blanket off her, laughing as she squealed and quickly wrapped both of us up in it. My chin on her shoulder and arms circling her waist. She leaned her head back, exposing her neck a little. We stood for a few minutes, both breathing in the fresh smell.

"What you doing tomorrow Ems?" I asked to break the silence. I was always shite at silences. I started placing small kisses on her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Nothing." She 'hhhhmmmmeed' as I nibbled at a pulse point in her neck. "I was going to just relax and do very little, but Kate's in mine. She's better than she was after our chat, but I can't be bothered with her at the minute. She's thinking about taking that arse back."

"Yeah? Well, I'd love it if you'd stay over?" I decided to swallow down those insecurities of mine and get cheeky. "Maybe try the bedroom instead of the floor?" I ran my hand down her flat stomach and gently cupped her centre, feeling the heat there and hearing her groan as I dipped my fingers in her wetness. She turned in my arms and kissed me roughly, her tongue demanding entry. A kiss full of passion and want and need I guess. Didn't matter what it was to me, it was fucking horny as hell and if it was at all possible, I was getting even more turned on.

I moved quickly and hooked an arm under her legs and my other arm around her waist, and acting all macho and butch; I carried her off to the bedroom. A little more in control again

I got her onto the bed but she managed to somehow flip me over and straddled me. Balancing her weight with her hands either side of my shoulders. I took advantage of her being exposed to my wandering hands and carried on stroking her clit. Fuck she was wet. She rocked against my hand, her eyes closed, her movements becoming more erratic and frantic as she reached her climax. She opened her eyes staring at me after I begged her to open them. She cried out as she came and collapsed onto me.

I put my arms around her and hugged her close. I could not get enough of this woman.

"You figured out yet why we can't keep our hands off each other Em's?"

"Yeah, I fancy the fucking pants off you Naomi" I felt her smile against my neck and then those talented lips and hands got to work with the rest of me, moving to all the right places, teasing and touching me into submission.

We spent a while making love. There was no other word for it. It wasn't fucking, even when we got frantic, it was making love. I lay in my bed with Emily snuggled up next to me. Neither of us were asleep, but we were both sated from our exertions. Talk about breaking your drought. I idly traced patterns on the arm she had slung over me, and she was gently placing little kisses over the skin she could reach without moving her head.

"You hungry Ems?" She lifted her head and looked at me.

"We're talking food here right?"

"Yes Emsy, food. That's what I was doing in Tesco yesterday babe. Buying food. Real food." We both laughed and made a move to leave our love nest. It was difficult, but after locking lips a few more times we managed to leave the comfort of my bed. I pulled on some shorts and a T-shirt, grabbing some clean ones for Emily. I offered them to her. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Not that I dislike seeing you naked, but if you want to eat some real food, you'd better cover up a little. It's been well established by now that I can't help myself around you babes."

Hand in hand I strolled into the kitchen with a now clothed Emily in tow. She looked so cute in my clothes, the shorts hanging by knees and the t shirt almost like a dress it was that long. We'd worked together and managed to make a decent enough dinner in between the stolen kisses and touches.

I'd not shut the windows and the drizzle had turned into a full on thunder and lightning storm which raged while we ate the meal we'd made. Well, ok Emily had made and I'd followed her around the kitchen like a puppy interfering in everything.

I managed to check my phone while I was in the toilet in case Tony'd tried to call me. I turned it on and was met with a text from Effy. It was simple.

**"AND?"**

I smiled and texted her back.

**"And we're getting along just fine thank you. I fell asleep on her. I feel vulnerable Eff. She scares me, it all comes tumbling down when she's around. She's staying the night, I'll call tomorrow, if Tony calls, tell him my phones off. X. P.S Yes, she's bendy"**

I walked out to the living room. Emily was putting her phone away in her bag with an embarrassed look on her face at being caught. Huh, bet she was texting Panda. We ended up watching a DVD lying on the couch wrapped up in a blanket and each other. I say watching, I don't think much watching was done by either of us. Needless to say the night ended with us tangled up in the sheets of my bed loving each other yet again. I don't think a scale had been invented that went high enough to score how well the date went. Nope. She was perfect.

I woke up with red hair fanned out across my chest and Emily's warm breath on my neck. I tried to gently stretch to ease my aching muscles. Fuck. I had aches in places I never knew existed, and definitely had aches in places that hadn't been used (or should that be abused) like that in some time.

Emily murmured something in her sleep, wriggled tightened her grip on me and promptly moved her knee so it was pressing on my bladder. Ahhhhh... fuck, I needed a piss now, and my arms are full of adorable, button nosed Emily.

I managed to wiggle out from under her and grabbed my shorts and shirt when where they'd been thrown last night. Ah fuck I really did ache like a bitch. I looked at Emily snuggling up to my pillow and smiled. Fuck she was gorgeous. Grabbing my phone, I padded lightly to the bathroom to relive myself. Turning on my phone it booted up and started blinking two messages to me from Tony

**"Mystery girl called Crimestoppers again last night Naoms. Still no idea who she is. Tony."**

I opened the second message.

**"By the way Studly, I told you matching underwear was the way to go. T"**

Fuck, I wanted this twatting job over with.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Turning on my phone it booted up and started blinking two messages to me from Tony

**"Mystery girl called Crimestoppers again last night Naoms. Still no idea who she is. Tony."**

I opened the second message.

**"By the way Studly, I told you matching underwear was the way to go. T"**

Fuck, I wanted this twatting job over with.

I quickly sent Tony a text telling him I'd call him later and to go fuck himself and left the bathroom. I poked my head into my bedroom.

I felt a smile cross my face as I looked at Emily, leg out of the covers and still dead to the world cuddled up to my pillow. Checking my watch, I realised it was still early enough to get away with having breakfast, which was excellent. I did great eggs. Best thing I could cook.

During a brief pause in our love fest last night Emily had moved her car from the visitors' car park into the second space I had allocated to my apartment and brought in an overnight bag. I smiled. I'd given her some stick for being so confident of staying over and she'd gone a beautiful shade of pink before mumbling she was only half sure we'd end up in bed and she always kept a spare bag of clothes in her boot because she didn't like smelling sweaty after work.

She'd made me pay for my teasing her. Bringing me to the brink of orgasm with her tongue and stopping to look up at me and grin.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it?" I think I managed to make a strangled noise of frustration before she took pity on my tortured body and sent me crashing over the edge into blackness.

I pushed myself away from the door frame and settled into the serious business of making Emily breakfast in bed.

She was still snuggled up to me my pillow when I walked in, piping hot scrambled eggs on toast for two balanced on a tray along with some orange juice. I wasn't too sure, but figured she'd be an OJ type of girl. I balanced the tray on the end of the bed and leaned over to kiss her awake. Her nose was already twitching as she started to smell breakfast and I nipped and tugged at her lips to drag her into consciousness.

I pulled away as she quickly responded to my kiss. One bleary eye peered up at me and she pouted.

"Tease" she grumbled out at me and shut her eye again as she stretched. I sat back and watched (okay, maybe perved was a closer term for it) as she stretched her shoulders back and arched her back, her chest and nipples making their presence known. I quickly danced back out of her grasp as she opened her eyes, reaching for me and made a grand "ta-da" gesture at the cooling breakfast I'd rustled up.

Her eyes lit up and I obliged her by bringing the food closer. A quiet peace settling over us as we both scarfed the food down. It took half of the food to be gone before either of us spoke.

"You lied to me". It was said so bland and so matter of fact I looked up a little shocked. Shit, she knew? "You said you couldn't cook, and these.." she pointed at her plate with her fork "..are gorgeous".

I shrugged at the praise. "S'only thing I can make without burning it." She smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek. Both of us silent. Emily from replenishing energy that we'd burnt off last night, and me from having a quiet mood over how those words "You lied to me" affected me. Jesus. I needed to tell her. We were moving together so quickly. It was an unstoppable force. She rendered the howling, snarling wolf that usually resided inside me into a tame little puppy with just one look of those eyes, one touch of her hands. We'd only known each other over a month, been 'seeing' each other for what? 3? 4 weeks, and I already felt more for her than I did for Sue. And I'd dated her a hell of a lot longer. She was like an oasis of calm in the chaos of the job I did. I needed to talk to Effy. She'd know what to do. I picked up her empty plate and turned to leave, needed to put a tiny amount of space between us so I could regain my balance, but felt my hair being tugged. I turned around and looked into deep brown pools that were twinkling with mischief.

"I didn't thank you properly for that breakfast did I?" she carried on pulling my hair until I had no choice to follow her as she lay back on the bed, our lips crushing together. The intensity was there, the passion; god her lips could do things to me (and fuck, hadn't they last night), but I needed a little space. Her innocent comment had shaken me a little and I neede,... god, what did I need? To leave, to bin her? No, none of them were viable decisions. Coherant thoughts left me as she flipped me onto my back and kissed her way down my body tugging my shorts down. Her lips headed down my body on an inevitable journey with only one conclusion. I forgot everything as I accepted her gratitude. Fucking hell, I needed this, I needed her, and that thought scared me.

I sat in the passenger seat of Emily's Mini. (Red to match her hair) We'd managed to conserve water and shower together, eventually keeping our hands off each other enough to get dressed and plan our day. Christ, she was so physical and sensuous. I was utterly helpless trying to keep my thoughts at least a little bit pure. She'd tug my head down and we'd be at it again, or she'd look at me and I'd swoop on her and ravish her in the hallway. Surely it couldn't be like this all the time? It was the sheer 'rightness' of it all. I was scared.

We were headed to her dad's gym. The infamous Fitch Family Gym. I'd asked her what she wanted to do and she'd looked at me from under those dark eyelashes and said she needed to drop some membership forms off at the gym and she'd like me to meet her dad. I must have looked alarmed. She'd approached me cautiously, explaining that it was ok if not and I thought we were rushing into things. But... "Things felt so right with us".

She felt the same.

I'd happily agreed to go and now I was on my way to meet the man with the whitest teeth on Merseyside. As she drove, holding my right hand I turned my phone on with my left after asking Ems if it was ok. It didn't take long for me to write out a text to Effy.

**"Need to talk to you later. Urgently. Please? Xx"**

I placed my phone on silent and paid attention to my beautiful girlfriend. She was explaining her dad's plans to expand the gym further when we pulled into the car park. She stopped the car and looked at me.

"Dad might well challenge you to a bike race or something stupid. He's a little... well overprotective, but he's a good man and he loves me."

I nodded, knowing from our past chats that he'd looked after her when her mother had turned her back on her.

"Do you like football?" she blurted out. I looked at her, a little amused. We'd gone 4 weeks without discussing the Liverpool religion. Footie. You were either a red or a blue in this city. Families sometimes containing both sets of supporters.

"Well, I'm not overly fond of the red lot why?" I looked at her, hoping my choice was the right one.

She smiled, relieved. "My dad's going to love you, he's a mad Evertonian."

And with that I was dragged out of the car and towards my fate of meeting Mr Fitch, the mad Evertonian with the bleached white teeth.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

We entered the bright looking building, Emily tugging me along by the hand. I looked around, my professional eye noting the excellent security system. Emily tugged me again and I looked at her as she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me close.

"Remember, Dad'll probably challenge you. It's a man thing I think, he's done the same to Kate's boyfriends over the years. Don't let him put you off, and make some sort of good comment about his gym of the year award".

"No chance on being put off Em's. I'm going nowhere." I kissed the top of her head and held her close, loving the way our bodies just bloody well took over when were close to each other.. We'd just broken apart when I heard a deep male voice call out.

"Emsy! How's my little Fitch fitness fighter!" Emily turned an interesting shade of red as the body (and teeth) connected with the deep Scouse accent appeared in view. He smiled at me over Emily's shoulder as he gave his daughter a bear hug, sizing me up.

Emily managed to extract herself from his grasp and came to stand at my side, holding my left hand.

"Dad, this is Naomi." She held our linked hands up. "My girlfriend." I smiled. Not just to greet the man who'd had the good grace to father the wonderful woman next to me, but at hearing those words. I stuck out my right hand and gave what I hoped was a winning smile.

"Hello Mr Fitch, I'm pleased to meet you". He left my hand hanging there for a minute. I could feel my smile start to crack, the sweat started to make itself known. Fucking hell, how long was he going to keep me hanging.

His hand shot out and grasped mine painfully, shaking it in a rather vigorous way.

"So, this is the young lady you talk about all the time Emsy." I managed to shoot her a quick glance; she'd gone an even deeper shade of red. Bless her. Fuck, she talked about me all the time? "Pleasure to meet you Naomi, good solid hand shake you've got there. And its Rob, please, not Mr Fitch." And with that the manic teeth bearing smile eventually relaxed into a more natural smile which suited his face.

He finally let go of my hand after trying to remove my arm from its fucking socket and smacked me on the shoulder. "Cracking hand grip you've got there girl. Emily said you've got a posh residents gym to work out in where you live." He looked across at Emily. "Panda's in the studio upstairs, why don't you go chat to her while I show Naomi round love?"

I was guessing that wasn't a request. Emily made to protest, but I smiled at her and subtly shook my head no. I was more nervous than going head to head with a drug dealer, but meeting this man was important to her, and bugger me if I wasn't going to soldier through it for her.

I bent down and kissed her soft cheek, whispering a "It's OK, go. I'll see you in a few minutes" before watching her walk up the stairs. I looked at Rob as she disappeared with one last look. He had a strange look on his face, but soon enough that large smile reappeared.

"So, Naomi, let me show you my gym" and with a brawny arm slung over my shoulders I was dragged around his admittedly impressive gym. It was clean and spacious, but well used. He made a point of talking to each member that was there and offering encouragement even as he showed me around. Well, marched would probably be closer to the truth. I'd managed to get in that I knew he'd won 'Gym of the Year' and knew it was the right choice. He didn't fucking shut up about it and how he was pioneering Mambo Badminton. Whatever the fuck that was.

We stopped by the stationary bikes. I waited for the challenge. Pistols at dawn and all that. Actually that'd be better. I'd stand a chance with guns. Gym equipment? Maybe not.

"So, Naomi. Red or blue then?" I smiled, this was easy.

"Well Rob, I'm not a huge footie fan, but I'm a blue when it comes down to it." He beamed at me.

"Fantastic kid. Nice one. You can come to a game with me then." He took his arm from around my shoulder and looked at me. "This is the bit where I'd normally have a go at you and see if you're worthy of dating my daughter. You know, see if you're up for a challenge."

Pistols. See? Told you, here it came. Pity mine was in the bastard office. And just to really distract me, my phone started to buzz in my pocket.

"Thing is kid, I saw how you looked at my daughter as she walked up the stairs. Had a hard time of it that girl did. I know you know about her mother. She told me about how sweet you were, picking her up and taking her stargazing and all." He paused, looking at me as I felt a blush start over my cheeks. Thank fuck he didn't know how totally non sweet we'd been with each other last night and this morning. "As I said, I saw how you looked at her. Love in those eyes of yours. You're alright so far Naomi. I think you'll be good for her."

Love? What the fuck? Shit. No no no. Not yet. Lust, yep absolutely. Couldn't keep our hands off each other. The living room floor, the bedroom (numerous times), the bathroom (twice), the hall. You get the picture yeah? But love? Love? No. I so needed to talk to Effy. My phone buzzed again in my pocket. Letting me know there was a message waiting for me. Couldn't read it without looking rude though, and I couldn't let my good first impression go here. This was important to Emily.

He put his arm around my shoulders again, oblivious to the shock and awe he'd just created in my ever more paranoid and panicky mind. "Come on then. Let's go find that daughter of mine I bet she's pacing around like an idiot up there with Pandora." We made our way to the stairs and he dropped his arm and lightly trotted his way up the first few steps, stopping and turning around to look at me as I followed him. "One word of warning Naomi. You hurt her and I'll hunt you down like a dog, OK?"

Oooooohhhhhh fuck. He was quite serious.

I managed to make it upstairs to the studio without panicking over the conversation from the past 10 minutes and doing a runner, (Love. Seriously? Fucking hell.) and entered a large spacious studio. There was a red blur and Emily was stood in front of me, glaring at her dad.

"How long does it take to show someone round a gym dad?"

I put my arms around the little firecracker and tugged her closer to my side. "Hey Ems, its alright, your dad was just showing me around and stuff. It's cool". I kissed her head and looked over at him to see him smile and then my vision was filled with Pandora literally bouncing up and down on the spot, waving at me.

"Hi Naomi." I smiled and greeted the girl. She really was a sweetie. Even with the shit dress sense. Poor Emily ended up the jam in the sandwich this time as Pandora hugged the two of us. Crazy girl.

We left the gym after a cup of coffee and Rob and shocking Emily by telling her about the football match offer. Panda chipped in with her apparent usual 10p worth of wisdom.

"Blimey Rob, you're never invited any of Emsy's other halves to go the footie with you before. You must have noticed the sparks flying off them too. Blimming brilliant. I think they're made for each other"

I never did figure out who went the darker shade of red. Me or Emily. To be honest we made a very hasty exit after that. Panda had started to make some sort of surf and turf reference, but Emily hushed her up with a look. I'd have to ask her what the fuck all that was about.

As we reached the car she started stammering an apology to me about Panda and her dad. I just laughed it off.

"Ems, your dad's just looking out for you after your disastrous past." She punched me in the arm.

"Oi"

I laughed. "There was no harm done hun. He was quite sweet actually. Honest. He loves you babe. He's a great dad." I backed her up against the car and started nibbling my way up her neck "but, you know, if you WANTED to make things up to me, I could be persuaded".

She laughed and I took the opportunity to kiss my way up from her neck towards her lips. I nibbled at the corner of her mouth before sucking her bottom lip between my own lips and nipping at it.

She groaned and I felt her hands grasping at my jacket as I gently kissed the breath out of her. Fuck, she was like a fucking drug. I was addicted to Emily Fitch. It was official. I was regally screwed. This was it this time. Screwed. Regally. Ah, fuck, she tasted so fucking good as her tongue came out to play and gently tussled with mine. I was losing myself in her.

Things were getting even hotter between us as she suddenly pulled away from me. I realised that I was about to ravish Rob Fitch's beloved daughter in his gym car park. I reckoned he probably wouldn't be inviting me to the footie if he saw us. I'd probably be invited to my own funeral.

She looked apologetic. "Phone!" and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She answered and I took the opportunity to check mine.

2 messages. Effy and Tony.

**"I've just finished work. Come round anytime Tiger.**" Thank you Effy, just when I needed to talk to her.

"**Looks like we're going to pull you out of that shit hole by next week. We've been given 1 more week undercover. Will call later**."

Emily put her phone in her bag and looked at me.

"That was Panda. She said and I'm quoting here, as hot as we look practically surfing and turfing in the car park, dad's on his way out to meet Katie cause she's on her way here."

I smiled at her, "well then, come on Cinders, I'll let you drop me off home."

We left the car park driving past a flashy convertible Peugeot. A right hairdressers car. I caught a glimpse of long dark hair, a leopard print coat and over-sized sunglasses as Emily booted her Mini away at speed.

"My fucking sister" she grumbled as we drove away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"You know Naomi, if you come around to my house because you need to talk asap, the clue is in the words. You talk, not walk into my house and stick your head in your hands and refuse to talk for fifteen minutes."

I heard Effy shuffle and get herself comfortable on her stool. We were in our usual place in her house when we had chats, the kitchen. I spread my fingers slightly and peeked at her through them, sitting, waiting for me to spill my soul out onto the breakfast bar. Sighing deeply I closed my eyes again. What the fuck was I doing?

The kitchen clock was deafening with its loud ticking as I refused to talk and Effy refused to make idle chit chat.

I heard the kitchen door open and someone occupy the stool next to mine. Turning my head and peeking through my fingers again I saw Freddie smiling at Effy over the table.

"Naom's phone's been kicking off babe." He placed it on the counter. "Your Tone trying to get hold of this one" He looked at me and I shut my eyes again as I saw his gentle smile.

"She still not talking?" I heard Effy sigh. "Fucking great, now you're not either. Right then"

I felt rather than heard him shuffle closer to me. Two big hands were placed over mine and my hands were removed from my face after I'd put up some sort of half arsed fight to keep them there.

I was faced with his hippy skater boy shaggy hair and big brown eyes looking at me sympathetically. "Naomi, I know I'm risking you ripping me limb from limb by just..." he gestured down at our joined hands with his head. "Look, denial ain't just a river in Egypt you know. It's ok to admit feelings and stuff. It doesn't make you any less a person." He smiled in memory. "Look how long it took me to break her down." He nodded his head at Effy.

I had to smile at that one. She had led him a merry dance.

"Just think about it ok?" He gave my hands a squeeze, stood up, grabbed a can from the fridge and headed off again, leaving me facing Effy.

I sighed. Effy blinked and just stared at me with those blue eyes of hers.

"Emily's dad said I had love in my eyes when I look at her." I blurted out. Effy just smiled and waited for me to continue. I sighed again. Ok, I spilt my guts out on the table. Told Effy everything from start to finish of the past day or so, excluding the horny details of course. Told her about the passion, the calmness, the sheer rightness of it all. And how fucking scared I was. How scared she made me feel. How utterly vulnerable, defenceless and completely exposed. How I hated all this lying to her shit.

I finished in my usual position, slumped with my head resting on my folded arms on the work surface. Effy had copied my position. I looked across at her knowing she knew me well enough to see the fear reflected in my eyes.

"Naoms, you know why you're running scared. Everyone is noticing the change in you the past month. Shit, Freddie even managed to touch you without you threatening to kill him. He says you've mellowed out a bit." She reached over and held my hand. "Only you know when you're ready to admit this tiger, but she brings out the gentle side of you like no one else I've ever seen. It's not a bad thing you know, not having that tough nut facade in place all the time" she gently rubbed my knuckles and brought the whole four letter word thing out into the open. "Love's love. Some people fall quickly, some people take a while. It's scary, believe me I know just how much. But it's worth it. Tell me how she makes you feel Naomi, just tell me what goes through your head." She looked up as Freddie strolled into the kitchen interrupting us, glaring at him.

"Sorry babes, there's a guest at the backdoor. He's being all paranoid and super cop again". I smiled at Freddie's dramatic eye roll as he walked to the back door and opened it, letting Tony's tall figure into the kitchen.

As Tony greeted Freddie and Effy I thought about how Emily made me feel.

God, I loved her.

I knew I had feelings for her, but it hit me full force in the chest right at that moment, without any warning. She made my whole heart feel full. Just looking at her. Thinking of her. I knew right then and there that I couldn't be without her. Not for anyone. No matter who it hurt. Even if that person was me. But it was too quick, too quick. She scared me. 'Us' scared me. It was too intense. But I loved her. I LOVED her. Naomi loved Emily. Fuck.

I looked up as Tony waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Naomi." I just sat there stunned at my epiphany. I raised my eyes to meet Effy's and saw a gentle understanding in them that made its way to her lips as she gave me a small smile.

Fuck. Tony. The job. Right, switch on Naomi. I shook my head a couple of times to try and switch to work mode, running my hands through my hair. Effy and Freds left the room to 'leave the super spies to it' as Freddie worded it, but not before Effy came around the counter and gave me a hug.

"We'll talk before you go yeah?" She winked and ruffled my hair. Bitch. She knew I hated that.

Tony replaced his sister opposite me. I raised an eyebrow at him and enquired as to his reasons for sneaking around the back of the house.

"It's starting to kick off Naoms. I'm taking precautions, we can't be seen together you know that. You're back in that place tomorrow aren't you?" I nodded.

"Yeah a shitty late shift, why?"

"You're not going in mate; we need you back in the office with us. We had another tip off last night. The Crimestopper girl, and another new one. A 'concerned member of the general public no less, both saying the same thing." I raised an eyebrow. "Apparently your mate Cookie is having a visit off his distributor on Thursday. The surveillance lads tailed him after that night club fiasco and he met with a couple of Kurt Mavens boys. They gave him a good pasting for losing that bag of Class A I presume." He nudged my phone across to me. "Make your sick call now Naomi, the balls rolling and we'll start sorting everything out tomorrow"

I sat up straight, work head well and truly screwed on. Dialling the porter's office number I quickly made an excuse to the lads on duty and said I'd ring when I was coming back. My thoughts returned to Jimmy's dealer. Maven was one of the smarmiest rat bastards in the area. He was known for being a huge dealer amongst other scams, but was too clever for the system. Twat. My guv had been after him for the past 3 years. This was a major big deal; the guv'd cream his pants if we could somehow nail this fucker. Trust me on this. Jimmy Cook was indeed swimming with the big fishes. I was just winding up into a protest about why I was only finding out about this now when Tony cut me off.

"Don't fucking start. I can manage paperwork and your phone was off. You had company and you actually are entitled to some sort of down time during this stuff ok? You know it, I know it. You can't be fucking Robocop all the damn time. And you know, I am technically your superior in age."

Sometimes he was so like his sister, the way he knew what I was thinking that it was uncanny. And I hated him for it. Only sometimes mind. He looked at me, eyes twinkling.

"And how is the lovely Emily?" He smiled at me and I played along, playing the grumpy twat.

"Fuck off cunt. Just because you're an old married man." He laughed at me.

"Fucking ouch Naoms." I leant across and punched his arm. "I take it all is well and sexy times have been had?"

I managed to get his perverted mind off his current train of thoughts with a swift tweak of his ear and telling him all about being threatened by Lord Fitchster as Effy poked her head in enquiring if we'd finished using her kitchen as a hidey hole. We had finished actually, everything else could wait for the morning when I returned to my my proper office and proper roll. I could finally shed my portering persona. I told them about the new and improved Campbell-mobile. Big, butch and black in colour. Yup, I reckoned I'd ticked all the boxes and it would be mine next Friday. Mint. A reward for (hopefully) some serious arrests on Thursday.

Tony did his James Bond exit through the back door and I spent another couple of hours in Effy and Fred's company. As I left Effy pulled me back in for a hug.

"How does she make you feel Naoms?" I pulled back and stared at my shoes for a few seconds before setting my shoulders and looking up.

"Loved. She makes me feel loved Eff." I smiled and took a deep breath. "I love her" I gave her a peck on the cheek and headed home via the glorious Liverpool bus service.

Sitting on my seat behind the obligatory pissy smelling drunk that appeared on every Arriva bus (it's the law to have one per bus) I pulled my phone out of my pocket about to text Emily as it started buzzing in my hand.

**"Hey babes, I know we've, you know, made love and all, and we talk all the time, but I still love texting you. Makes you and us more real. I had such a brilliant time with you yesterday and today. I miss you. Really miss you Naoms. Can I see you tomorrow? Please? xx"**

I sat and stared at the message. This urge to be together, it was insistant and we were both utterly powerless. She really did. Magnets Tony'd said a few weeks ago. He was right. She felt the same didn't she? I rattled off a quick reply.

**"Yes please. I'll be free after 5pm. Let me know when and where and I'll be there. I feel the same Em's, I really do. Xx"**

I put my phone away and smiled, settling back to listen to the pissy sloppy drunk singing badly as I headed home.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I sat at the conference table with the rest of my team, nursing a cup of coffee that tasted like sludge. It was like coming home. Thank fuck. I sat back and waited for the guv to walk in, comfortable at last now I was finally out of the itchy nylon porter uniform and back in my own casual office gear.

I pulled my phone out ready to turn it off before our meeting and quickly scrolled through my text messages reading the ones Emily and I had sent each other last night. We'd spent an hour texting each other before she'd finally given in and called me. Gentle conversation filled with laughter as we talked about our pasts and work days. I'd almost felt lulled into telling her about my epiphany. Telling her how I felt. I'd even paused a few times ready to say it. Had actually got as far as "Em's... I really..." and then changed my mind. The phone not really being the way I wanted to tell her, but the coward in me saying "at least you can't see her walk away calling you a nut case after you tell her." So the sentence had finished "like you/miss you/can't wait to see you." Take your pick. I'd said all three.

I opened the last text she'd sent me. It had been waiting for this morning when I'd got up.

**"I'll pick you up from yours tonight, Kate's going to see dad so we've got my flat to ourselves for the night. Dinner and a DVD ok?"**

I'd replied with a simple "Yes please" as I'd walked over to work. Thankfully it wasn't raining and it was a nice way to wake up. I never took my car when I was in the office for long periods of time. I turned my phone off as the guv walked in with Tony. The laptop on the table turned on, projecting information up on the screen at one end of the room. JJ turned the lights off and Derek started our briefing.

There wasn't anything in it info-wise that I wasn't aware of. Pictures of the people we wanted and such. I was more interested in the raid plans. The guv finished and Tony took over.

His plan was simple. We'd be geared up in full raid gear and would forcibly enter the property at the front and rear at the same time once we knew for sure the two suspects were in the house. Shock and awe it's called, and trust me, when 10 of us run in screaming and shouting, geared up in black body armour after barging down doors, confusion sticks in people's minds and they're easy pickings for us to subdue and arrest. We'd have help from a specialist team of grunts and scarily enough, guns were authorised.

The end of the briefing found a picture of a Ford Kuga flashed up on the screen and Tony and the team 'congratulating' me on finally getting a new car. Fuckers.

I spent my work day sorting out details, checking them, rechecking them and helping Tony with the applications for warrants. We'd have to go and bow and scrape to a judge tomorrow and get them signed. Dot the i's and cross the t's. Like I've said before. If we don't have every single thing sorted the press murder us and the crim's walk on technicalities. It's a fucker.

I walked out of work at 4.30 on the dot and strolled across towards my flat, getting quickly changed into more casual clothes. I was sat by the car park entrance waiting for Emily to arrive, smiling when I saw the red Mini pull up next to me.

"Evening darling, you going my way" came out of the passenger window as she tried to wink at me in a saucy manner. I laughed my arse off as I got into the car. Emily effectively silencing me with a kiss. "You ready for dinner and a film at Chez Fitch then?" she laughed and booted her Mini at speed. Jesus, I was going to have to have words with the traffic department about her, she was a fucking speed freak.

We entered her flat and I had a nose around. It was so cozy, and well, just Emily. Smaller than mine, it was warm and filled with vibrant colours, like her. Whereas mine was pretty sterile, hers was overflowing with nicknacks and such. Cute. Again, just like her.

I followed her into the kitchen, laughing when she held a pizza menu up at me.

"I thought I'd make you feel at home".

So, two pizzas, some garlic bread, a couple of puddings and one hell of a lot of conversation later we were sprawled out on the couch watching some DVD Em's had wanted to see. I didn't care, I just wanted to be near her and touch her. I wanted; no I needed to see if she felt the same. I was a copper; I could figure it out yeah? I mean, ok, just because I'd had it pointed out to me, didn't mean I couldn't see it in other people.

We'd managed to end up with Emily's back pressed against my chest and my hands wrapping around her waist from behind. This was perfect. Perfect except for her sister being on the phone that is. I could hear her voice from where Emily was leaning back on me. I just kept stroking her stomach, revelling in our closeness. She finally put the phone down and I asked if everything was ok.

"It's just Kate being a cow that's all. She's staying at dad's cause she doesn't want to hear lezzers at it. Her words not mine." I just laughed it off and nuzzled her neck with my nose, breathing in her scent.

And so we had lain like that ever since. Cuddled together on the sofa, Emily's back against my chest, my chin resting on the top of her head as we watched some awful comedy film that wasn't even remotely funny. Not that I cared. Every so often I'd press my lips against her hair and hear her as she breathed in my scent nuzzling me back. Each time the action made my stomach flutter.

I felt Emily sigh and she half turned in my embrace.

"What did I ever do to deserve you Naomi Campbell?"

A ghost of a smile crossed my lips and I tilted my head, pausing in serious contemplation and looking at her with mock seriousness. "You're just born lucky I guess."

Emily laughed. I felt the grin that had been threatening to break out on my face make an appearance, feeling overwhelmed with love for her. I met her lips in a sweet, slow kiss.

"God, you're adorable." Emily whispered it as our mouths came back for more again and again, our kisses becoming long and drawn out. Sensual in their tenderness and delicacy. I shifted from underneath her, turning my body so that I could hover above her. Our tongues teased, tasting every inch.

I slid my hand under Emily's top slowly, dragging along her smooth skin and reaching to place it on her covered breast, palming her hard nipple. She arched her back and moaned at the sensation it caused and I felt my own senses alight further, responding to the sound.

There was serious heat between us now. Emily sat up abruptly, pushing me backwards, breaking our kisses. What the hell? Oh! She pointed at my shirt.

"Off. Now" Oh god. Commanding bossy Emily Fitch. Jesus wept, she was a wet dream come true I tell you.

I reached for the buttons on my shirt, beginning to undo them quickly, although apparently not quick enough for her. Her desire ridden gaze watched my motions before she raised a hand to mine stilling them in their movements.

I watched, pausing where I was as she brought her hand to her my lips, slowly brushing the back of her fingers against them. And then her hand slipped back down, joining her other one on my shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, teasingly letting her fingers brush where my bare skin lay underneath as each tiny button came undone. Stroking my scars again with those gentle finger tips. She pulled it off my shoulders as she undid the last button and sat back.

I watched as she bent her head, bringing her lips to my chest and laying hot kisses there. I could feel my body respond whether I wanted it to or not, arching into her touch and causing me to grasp her hair between my fingers, moaning out her name. And, illuminated in the slight glow of the television set, we made love. A thousand unspoken feelings dancing between us.

The television's glow still shrouded the living room in a gentle hue, the shadows of the movements onscreen shifting where the light fell. We clung together on the couch in the most intimate of embraces mingled with the delicate hum of noise that emitted from whatever programme was currently showing. Both of us working to tip the other over that delicious edge, waiting on the pleasure of the fall as it rapidly engulfed us. We collapsed in a mess of limbs when our intense lovemaking had reached its climax, both of us finally satisfied, bodies spent and tingling.

Emily gulped for air as she lowered herself back onto her back; I followed her down, equally as breathless. I wrapped my arms around her and moulded my body flush against hers, resting my face in the crook of her neck, my head under her chin, and sucked in oxygen heavily.

"Y'alright?" I heard Emily ask the question softy, her chest still heaving and her lips pressed into my hair. I let out a quick, low laugh at the question, my own breaths still coming in puffs of air, dancing across her skin.

I pulled her head back from her neck slightly and looked up at her raising an eyebrow, our eyes meeting as Emily gazed down. "What do you think?"

There was humour in my voice as I pointed out the blindly obvious that after **that** I was more than alright.

Emily managed to find the energy to give me a grin.

Well, obviously what we'd just done had been alright, far better than alright actually, but it had also been extremely intense, and I found myself emotional and exposed. My head swam as my body tried to come down from the immeasurable high it had just been propelled to. It took a minute to get my focus back, to think even remotely clearly again, my body still recalling every touch and stab of pleasure.

I placed my head back into the space between Emily's neck and shoulder, snuggling in tighter to her and letting my nose graze against her skin. I decided this was it. After that there was no way I COULDN'T let her know

"God Naoms…you feel so good." Her voice was a whisper on skin. "You wouldn't believe how much I missed this, needed this." Her lips pressed against my head again. "It scares me just how much."

"I think I might." My quiet voice filled the room and I smiled knowing that she felt the same way. I lifted my head up and looked at her. "I think, wait... no... That's not right". I paused and looked away for a minute, swallowing my fears and paranoia away. I looked back into those dark pools Emily called eyes. "Sorry, that wasn't right. I don't think..." I paused again gently stroking her cheek, "I know I love you. Somewhere along the line in the past month I've gone and fallen for you hook line and sinker Em's. If you want to run away screaming, that's ok and stuff and I understand, but I needed to tell you." I hid my face back in her neck, too chicken shit to watch her response.

I heard her laugh gently and felt her fingers lift my chin up. The pressure lifting my chin up becoming too much for me to fight. I took a chance and looked at her.

"Pity that" she smiled, "cause I think I love you more". A laugh bubbled up from my throat and I met her somewhere in the middle to share a gentle kiss. I broke away after a few seconds and placed my head back into its new favourite place.

"I love you"

"I know. And I STILL love you more"

I just laughed. God, is this what perfection felt like? I heard Emily laugh quietly.

"God I was so scared to tell you." I poked my head up.

"YOU were scared? Ha. I got called a chicken shit." I leaned up and kissed her again.

I could make love to her forever. I laughed to myself. I'd laid my insecurities out there and hadn't been shot down in flames. She loved me back. She fucking loved me back. She placed my head back onto her shoulder, cradling me lovingly. Her hands painting patterns over my skin making me shiver. I gently kissed as much of the skin under my lips as I could reach without moving from my safe haven inside her arms.

"Are you cold babe?" My inner cheer-leading about how great I was was interrupted as Emily asked her question quietly.

"A little bit."

She leaned up a moment, taking the throw from the back of the couch, and draped it loosely over us. Then she adjusted herself against me again, my face once more burying into the soft skin of my lover's neck. I felt her hands combing through my hair and I snuggled in as we both drifted off for a few minutes rest, basking in the glow of a voice finally being given to our shared feelings. I heard her mumble "love you babes" and then I was lost in a blanket of Emily and love.

I woke up to the most annoying noise ever. My phone. Or was that Emily's phone? Nope, it was both of them. Fucking hell. The real world. I lifted my head from Emily's neck, looking around disorientated. Jesus, it was light. When did that happen? Fuck. Emily groaned somewhere above me and I realised we'd fallen asleep all night exhausted from admitting three little words to each other.

I sat up stretching and leant across and kissed Emily, whispering "I love you" before tracking down my phone and clothes and heading for the bathroom. Shutting the door I checked the caller ID.

Fuck. The boss? He'd rung me? I looked at my watch and knew I was going to be late for work, but I had a feeling it wasn't about that. As I looked at it, it started wailing at me again. I picked it up and listened to my boss. He cut me off as I started to apologise about being late.

The raid was being brought forward. Maven was on the move. He had tickets booked to leave the country. Our boys were tailing him and I needed to get to work like, yesterday. Fucking shit. No time to show Em's how much I loved her this morning.

I left the bathroom clothed to find Emily on the phone yelling.

"For fucks sake Kate, I'm allowed to spend time with my girlfriend between your fucking crises. I'll be on my way as quick as I can. I told you not to go back there. Wait for me before you go in"

BAM. The phone was lashed across the room. I walked in and threw my arms around her feeling her still and stiff body start to relax. She sighed as I gently rocked her, nuzzling her cheek with my nose and pressing soft kisses to her neck and cheek.

"Sister?" She snorted.

"Yeah, stupid bitch. I'm going to have to go and sort things out, and I wanted to spend the morning with you." She turned in my arms, threw her arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. "Mmmmmm. I'll drop you off home on my way babes."

I smiled. "No need, could you drop me at work? I've been called in to a big emergency meeting."

We left in a hurry 10 minutes later after several frenzied kisses. I was a little glad of her speed demon nature as we approached my work. After several "I love you's", kisses and promises to call as soon as I could, I ran into work and met Tony waiting for me at the lift.

He started laughing as soon as he saw me looking so scruffy and disorganised. I'm sure I had that "I've just had life affirming sex last night" look.

"Late night tiger?" He leaned in and sniffed the air around me. "Someone was lucky last night".

I gave him the two fingered salute and ignored him. He just laughed and started filling me in on what was happening. The raid was going to go ahead, but as soon as we got to the target house instead of tomorrow. Everything else was the same. Entering the office to a series of catcalls from the boys, I jogged to the equipment store and retrieved my gear, quickly dressing. Thank fuck I kept a spare uniform in my locker.

Uniform (and deodorant), knee pads, arm pads, riot boots, body armour and protective gloves later I felt almost ready. I signed my side arm out of the locked cupboard under the watchful gaze of Tony, picked up my utility belt and helmet and headed back into the office.

The guys were a mass of energy, testosterone and anxiety. Even JJ had stopped stammering long enough to put his gear on. He was sat quietly by his desk, fingers constantly and obsessively checking over his gear. Tony and I walked over to him.

I placed a hand on his shoulder; Tony knelt in front of him, asking if he was ok. His big blue eyes looked up at us, smiling. Good, he was alright. The guv walked out, tooled up. A little power house of calm and authority. The office stilled instantly in his presence.

"Right people. We know the drill; we know what's going on and our roles in this. The Rapid Entry team are on their way to the target house. We're meeting them there. Unmarked vans. Let's go and do this properly." We all trooped out heading for the two vans that would take us there discreetly. As I walked past the boss I heard a quiet "Nice you finally joined us Naoms. She must be something special."

Ah fuck, even the boss knew I'd had sex last night. I glared at Tony. He just smirked as we loaded up into the vans and headed out. The vans were quiet as we travelled to the target house at speed. All of us listening to the radio chatter on our personal radios telling us what was going on.

I loved this period of time before a raid. It was a calm before the storm. My van was quiet, the boys in it were like me. I closed my eyes, needing a quiet zone to get psyched up before going in, a oasis to box off your thoughts to sort through what you were going to do. I'd never been a person who needed to scream and shout to get the adrenaline going; I just needed 5 minutes of peace before all hell broke loose. I knew the other van was full of our boys who did want to scream and holler and act like animals. We left them to it. To each their own.

I concentrated on my radio, hearing the surveillance lads reporting what was going on.

"No further entries to the building. Front and rear under full observation. Four occupants. Two male, both targets. Repeat both targets are present. Be aware, other two occupants are IC1 females. No visual confirmation of weapons."

I felt the van slow and realised we were close to the target house. Derek's voice came over the radio.

"Team 1 you will enter at the back on my command, team 2, you're with me at the front. Entry will be swift and smooth. Let's do this properly gents. No mistakes, no surprises."

The van slowed and I pictured Emily's face last night as I told her I loved her. Satisfied with my state of mine I open my eyes as the van stopped. Tony nodded at me from where he sat and leaned across to bump fists with me. I opened the back door and pocked my head out spotting the backup lads van parked next to us. We'd parked around the corner from Cooks house close enough that we could sneak up without being spotted too quickly. I approached Derek and he nodded us to the front of the house.

"Let's go in and go in hard. Team 2 are in position around the back. We are authorised for weapons hot, but let's only use them if needs be"

Helmets donned, weapons checked and with the enforcer in my hand we crouched and swiftly made our way up to the front door. JJ pushed the door gently and pointed to me where the locks were. I got the enforcer ready and waited for the signal. Coiled, poised, ready to let the wolf out that had been quiet lately. I didn't have to look around me to see the lads were the same. We were quiet, but the adrenaline was surging through my veins, singing to me, waiting for release.

The command came quickly.

"GO GO GO GO GO!"

I stood and beat at the door with the enforcer; it caved in like butter, no problem. The team entered screaming.

"POLICE RAID! EVERYONE STAND STILL!" As the last member to enter after dropping the heavy enforcer I had the privileged position of watching how well we worked. We were power and grace. We were everywhere. JJ and another lad legged it upstairs, joined by part of the other entry team. I followed Tony and Derek into the living room to find Maven and Cook on the floor several coppers restraining them as they struggled protesting their innocence. There was a bag of what looked like Class A on the floor. Fan-fucking-tastic. We had them on SOMETHING at least. I heard a high pitched voice screaming from what I presumed was the kitchen area.

Two lads were struggling with one of the females, I jogged over to help as they dragged her into the hallway, cuffing her hands in front of her. She looked up and I froze.

"Emily?" I looked at her, no not Emily, but a damned good copy. Dark hair and Emily's features, but not. Oh my fucking good god. No, oh no. Please no. Not this, This was fucked up.

Another figure was pulled out struggling. Red hair. Features contorted into anger at her treatment. Emily. She looked up and my heart stopped as her angry, hurt eyes met my horrified ones.

"Naomi? What the fuck?" Everyone stopped. Everything stopped. My heart was beating so loud in my ears it was nauseating. I was vaguely aware of Tony standing in the doorway of the living room. No one was moving. Eyes like an umpires at Wimbledon moving back and forth.

"THIS is your wonder girl?" My eyes snapped back to who I could only presume was Kate or Katie. Cooks bitch and my girlfriend's sister. No, fucking twin. Oh fuck. "THIS is your Prince fucking Charming?" Katie let out a bitter laugh stepped forward and promptly swung her cuffed hands at my face, connecting with my jaw. "My name's Katie you fucking lying twat."

All the noise and commotion rushed back in for a brief second like the stereo had been turned up really loud, and then everything went mercifully dark as I heard Emily sobbing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Black. Everything was black, now with the added bonus of fuzzy white bits and a full brass band playing in my head. Urgh. What the fuck. Slowly I could hear noise; like that damn radio from earlier was gradually being turned up. I slowly, crept into consciousness. Keeping my eyes firmly shut I used all my other senses to check what was going on before opening my eyes.

My head was resting on something, no, someone soft but it wasn't Emily, I could tell by the smell. Rough hands stroked my hair as I heard a man's voice ask about me. Tony. Tony was asking about me which meant I was resting on JJ, I was sure of it.

"Statistically, the sooner she wakes the better Tony, I think she'll come round soon, her eyebrows have been twitching and she's started frowning. She's been out for 7 minutes 32 seconds now"

I heard Tony move closer and kneel down next to me. The smell of his usual aftershave wafting over me. I didn't want to open my eyes. I knew Emily wouldn't be there. Keeping them closed didn't help either; all I could see was the utter devastation in her beautiful eyes when she saw me in my police uniform. There was no way I could explain my lying to her. Why the fuck would she listen? Only last night and this morning I'd told her I loved her and now...now it was fucked up. Why should she even believe I loved her? Yet again my job had fucked my life up. Still at least we got the bad guys eh? That's all that fucking counts.

I listened to Tony and JJ discussing what had gone on after Katie had managed to somehow smack me with a double handed punch combined with metal cuffs. Bollocks my jaw hurt. That girl had some guns on her too, just like her sister.

"Christ knows what's going to happen with the case JJ. It's a fucking mess." I felt Tony stroke my hair off my face as he sighed. "We're going to face all sorts of shit from th eir legal team saying Noam's was involved with a suspect, even though Emily's not one, the evidence was tainted, you know what they're like. Thank fuck her notes and reports are as anal as always for her."

"The guv's going to have to suspend Noam's isn't he Tony. To keep her away from the case? Although her undercover stint didn't get us anything. And she's done nothing wrong other than fall in love." Ah fuck this for a game of soldiers, I sighed, stretched and slowly blinked my eyes open. Fuck my jaw hurt. I bet that fucking bitch had broken it.

The faces of Tony and JJ came into view, both smiling at me.

"Hey lazy arse. Letting us do all the work and lying down on the job." Tony smiled at me as I struggled to sit up, JJ putting an arm around me, steadying me. I rubbed my jaw. There was a huge bump there. I winced as I touched it. I couldn't blame Katie though. Hopefully she was pissed with me over Emily and that's why she gave me a crack. Siblings defending each other I'd tolerate, and in a weird way I hoped it would mean she really did love her sister.

"Where's Emily? What happened Tone? " Fuck, yup, it fucking hurt to talk. I carried on rubbing my jaw and leaned back into JJ's quiet support, looking around me. The house was swarming with coppers searching every nook and cranny for drugs and money I assumed. There was already several evidence bags were lined up in the hallway, full of interesting things.

Tony explained that the targets and the Fitch girls had been escorted to a station for questioning and that already plenty of drugs had been found with a high enough street value to keep the owners away for a good long holiday at Her Majesty's Pleasure. That was in seven minutes of me being dead to the world. Christ knows how much gear would eventually turn up. Everyone in the house would get fingerprinted to help rule out suspects. I hoped to god Emily wasn't involved. No, she couldn't be. I was the lying bastard not her. I managed to stand up, refusing all attempts to get me to a hospital. I knew I'd have to deal with the aftermath of this disaster and figured I'd do it sooner rather than later. I asked Tony for the guv's location and found him in the kitchen counting ecstasy tablets.

After checking I was ok, he simply told me to go home. Suspended from duty. Gardening leave until further notice. No contact with the office or anyone in it. It wasn't really a punishment, harsh as it sounded; they had to cover themselves to make sure a conviction went through and I was possibly a big fucking liability to that. The bit that DID fucking hurt was when I was told no contact with Emily either. My face must have shown the horror that little titbit of information caused as Derek put an arm around me, telling me it wouldn't be for long just 'until it was cleared up and then you can go grovel to her and explain we're all shit bags'. I'd have to be interviewed about my relationship with Emily and divulge any information I knew and debriefed on the whole disastrous twatting mess. I walked away defeated, running my hand through my hair and feeling the bastard lump on my jaw again. How the hell was I supposed to fix things with her if I couldn't talk to her?

I slowly walked out towards the door, not knowing where I was going. I was tooled up and geared up with literally nowhere to go. I spotted Tony outside and headed for him. Smiling as I approached, he waved a set of keys at me and pointed at the van.

"Your chariot awaits m'lady. Come on Naoms, you need to sign all that gear in and I'll take you home then."

I looked at him for a minute, opened the van door and sat in the passenger seat looking out of the window, waiting. I couldn't be bothered talking. My jaw hurt and my heart was pretty much bleeding out everywhere.

Tony looked at me as he drove us to the office and started talking.

"Naoms, listen to me. I know you're not supposed to talk to anyone from the office, but there's no way JJ and I are going to keep you out of the loop so to speak. I'll talk to Emily for you." I looked at him sharply. "Explain you were caught trying to do your job. Fucking hell girl you told me enough times you hated lying to her. She needs to know. I'll get you in touch with her somehow. Trust me Naomi. She's the best thing that's ever happened to you. She went fucking nuts at her sister after she slugged you. We had to separate them and then carry her away from you."

Hot tears started leaking from my eyes as Tony explained he'd tell her I couldn't phone her until she was cleared as a suspect and I was cleared of being an arsehole and he knew she wasn't involved. It was just fucking protocol to arrest everyone in the premises.

I signed all my gear into the equipment store, left my warrant cards on the boss's desk and made to leave the building and go home. I had a headache that would fell a hippo and I just wanted to be left alone to die quietly. Dramatic yeah, but hey, you try having the day I'd had and see the actual moment the heart of the woman you love broke in front of you. Because of you. Because your job made you a lying twat.

I said goodbye to the lads in the office avoiding their sympathetic gazes and concern over the state of my face and headed for the lift. As I exited the building I saw Tony sitting in the van waiting for me.

"Come on Naoms, I'll drop you over at yours before I head back to the house." Fuck it. He was only being a good mate to me I suppose. I got in and he drove off. In the wrong direction.

"Where the fuck are you taking me Tony?" He glanced over at me.

"Hey, you can still speak, good." He smiled, "you'll see. Just sit there for 10 minutes or so."

I looked at him and just couldn't be arsed arguing. 'What was the point?' was rapidly becoming my new catch phrase. I closed my eyes as the tears came in earnest. Poor Emily. I'd destroyed her and she was probably sitting in an interview room with some unfeeling twat barking questions at her and she'd done nothing wrong. It was all such a fucking mess.

I didn't realise we'd stopped until I heard my door open and felt a familiar presence next to me. A familiar comforting smell surrounded me along with a pair of thin but strong arms. Effy. Bless Tony, he'd taken me straight to the only other person he knew could deal with me like this. I heard them murmuring to each other and opened my eyes as I felt Tony kiss me on my cheek. I looked at him through my tears.

"Keep the faith Naomi, be brave. We'll work this out ok? I'll be in touch." He leant across and gave Effy a quick kiss and I was dragged out of the van and into her house to wallow in my own guilt, misery and pain.

I was sat on the sofa crying. I didn't know what else to do. Effy hovered next to me, saying nothing as I cried myself out. Eventually, even the tears deserted me and I just sat still, eyes staring down at my hands.

"Tony's told me everything that's happened Noam's. You shouldn't be by yourself today ok? Not after that punch you took, you should have gone to hospital. Plus which, Tony'll ring my phone with any news." She leaned in closer and surprised me by not pulling me into a hug; she placed her head on my shoulder instead. "We WILL work through this tiger."

I smiled at her use of her pet name for me and automatically placed an arm around her. Bitch. She knew what she was doing.

"Don't feel very tiger like" I grumbled. "I hate myself. She hates me and I don't blame her. I told her I loved her last night and then today..." I waved my other arm around in the air "this. You didn't see her Eff, she looked destroyed. I've killed her."

Effy lifted her head up and stared at me until I gave in and turned my red bloodshot eyes on her.

"There's nothing done that we can't fix Naomi. You two love each other enough to overcome this. Tony said he had to pick her up and carry her away from you after her bitch of a sister decked you. We can sort this out, but it'll take time. She's going to be pissed, hurt and angry at you, but we **can** sort it. Me and Tony'll help you." She stood up, bent down and kissed my head. "Now let me get you some ice for that jaw of yours. I'll kill that bitch for punching you."

Now that ALMOST made me smile. Effy McClair v Katie Cook was one fight I reckon I'd pay to see.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I must have drifted off to sleep with Effy's ice pack on my jaw and a blanket thrown over me. The adrenaline comedown from the raid and shock of the outcome of it all I guess. I yawned and stretched, removing the now soggy and melted ice pack. I checked my mobile but didn't have any messages. Wishful thinking I guess. I checked the time and realised that three hours had passed since I was put on gardening leave. I prodded my jaw and realised the painkillers and ice pack provided by my best mate had started to work, thank god.

I got up and wandered into the kitchen, following the gorgeous smells to find Effy stirring some concoction or other dancing to the tune playing on the radio. I smiled at the image. She'd grown up from the wild child she'd been when we'd first met and I'd been a cocky brash copper. She turned around at the sound of my footsteps and smiled. Gesturing at my usual stool she grabbed a bowl and ladled what I realised was her patented "Always guaranteed to make you feel better" stew into it before putting the bowl in front of me.

My stomach growled and I realised I'd not eaten at all that day. I'd not eaten since my night with Emily. Shit, Emily. I hoped to god she'd listen to me. I looked up at where Effy sat.

"Tony rang about an hour ago. He said that she was holding up well and was being questioned by your boss. Hopefully she'll be released later. He reckons they'll de-arrest her, there's nothing there Naom's, she's innocent. That fucking twin of hers had gone back to pick up some stuff of hers and she went to back her up. She apparently said you knew as you were there when she was talking to her."

I stopped shovelling spoonfuls of the fragrant stew into my mouth for a moment, nodding remembering the phone call this morning. Huh. This morning, when my life was perfect, before it all went tits up.

"I need to talk to her Eff. I've got to apologise."

"I knew you'd say that, so did Tone." Effy sighed, "he's going to let us know when she's released so you can try and catch her or at least call her." I nodded; hopefully I'd get my chance to apologise and try to explain. Effy walked to the other counter in her kitchen and brought back some crusty bread to go with my stew. Plonking it down in front of me, she turned back and grabbed a bowl of stew for herself. "Be careful though Naom's. If you do talk to her and it's found out, you could lose your job."

I put my spoon down and picked at a piece of bread, thinking to myself. "Don't care Effy. I really don't. I've had it with this job. However short a time I've known her, she's worth more." I looked up at Effy. She looked, I dunno, not surprised, just ... all knowing I guess. She knew me too well. I sat and thought about it for a few seconds and had another one of those epiphany do-da things. "I love her. I'm going to fight for her. No idea how yet, but I'll have a go until she understands."

Effy just nodded and that was how we spent the next couple of hours. Sitting in silence. Well, I did anyway. Effy walked off to "make some calls" but that was it. I think I'd drifted off again when Effy's phone rang. Effy looked at the caller ID and handed it to me to answer. Tony's voice answered me.

"She'll be on her way home in 30 minutes or so Nai. I've managed to have a quick chat with her, but I dunno what she thinks. She extremely pissed at everything and everyone mate. Might be best if you leave her to calm down before trying to talk to her."

"I've thought about it Tone and I can't. If I leave it she'll think I don't give a shit and its all lies. I can't take that chance. I'd rather she throw things at me and screamed and shouted. At least she'll know I'm sorry."

I heard him chuckle quietly. "Nai, I'm gonna come out say it, she's a real firecracker. The swearing and mad language between her and her bitch of a sister was unreal when they kicked off. Freaked poor JJ out, he started stammering about twin speak or something. She's a fucking pissed off, ungrateful wretch that sister." I touched my jaw. Yeah, didn't I know it? "Take it easy mate. I'll be in touch tomorrow morning. The boss needs your statement sorting as soon as possible; the suits in the ivory towers are throwing hissy fits about this."

I put the phone down and hollered for Effy, telling her she needed to take me to Emily's so I could see her. Pulling my shoes on and grabbing my coat I reached the door to find Effy blocking my way.

"Just making sure you're definite about this Naoms." I just looked at her and waited. "Ok, fine, what sort of friend would I be if I didn't ask?" She shrugged and gave me a quick hug before pulling back and looking at my jaw. She made some sort of noise of disapproval about the size of the bruise and let me walk out to the car first.

In between directions and filling Effy in on what Tony had said it didn't take long for me to find myself in the car park for Emily's flat. I looked up at the window, but there was no light on. Hopefully, now I just sat and waited.

"Shit! What if Katie's with her?" I blurted it out. Effy just smiled, and not a nice one at that.

"Just leave her to me and apologise to your girl"

We'd sat in silence for another 30 minutes when a local taxi car pulled up. We both sat up and when the door opened I saw a flash of red exit the backseat. Just the one figure thank God, I wouldn't have to deal with the slugger just yet. I was out of Effy's car without thinking and moved quickly to cut Emily off before she could reach the security door. The taxi leaving covered my approach as I closed in on the woman I loved.

She turned as she saw me approach, "Em's..." I put my hands out, to show her I meant no harm I guess. "...I'm sorry. Are you ok?" And against my better judgement, "is Katie alright?" I kept slowly approaching her. Like a vet with an injured animal. No quick movements in case I startled her you know? She just kept staring at me with those big brown eyes as I inched towards her and managed to put my bigger frame between her and the door.

"I'm about as fine as I can get for someone whose life is shit right now Naomi. If that is even your real name." Ouch. She was pissed.

"Of course that's my name Em's." I sighed quietly. "There's only one thing I've had to keep from you. I didn't want too. I wanted to tell you so much".

She moved forward and suddenly stopped. I looked at her puzzled, not understanding why she'd stopped. Her eyes went soft for a moment and her right hand slowly rose to the left side of my jaw. Ah. That was why. My bruise. She'd almost touched the skin, leaning in close when she pulled away as if she'd been burned.

"Yeah, but you didn't, did you HUN?" The bitterness was evident in her voice with that last word. The term of endearment being used like a weapon. Those expressive brown eyes were firing daggers at me again. The walls back up and pretty much impregnable.

"Emily, please. I love you. This is just the world's biggest fuck up the way it's happened and I'm sorry. But I really do love you. Please." I was pleading with her. My eyes beseeching her to understand, at least listen to my pathetic excuse of having to lie.

She sighed and looked at the floor. "Does it hurt?" She looked at me again and pointed at my jaw. I run my hand over it and shrugged.

"Not much now, it just aches." I gave her a rueful smile. "I don't blame your sister for hitting me. I'll make sure she doesn't get done for it. She doesn't deserve it". I sighed. Since when did talking to each other become so difficult? She nodded and gave me a little smile. It was a snap decision of mine to say I wouldn't press charges, but to be fair I didn't think the girl deserved it. We had invaded her house in full on SWAT gear screaming and as it turned out, I was sleeping with her sister.

"I thought we were special Naomi". I was pulled from my thoughts by the quiet voice. She looked at me. Tears brimming around those beautiful eyes. I reached for her instinctively.

"DON'T". The voice was authoritive. Commanding and harsh. Not the gentle smiling voice from this morning. I froze where I was, arms outstretched, almost there, almost at my goal. But I couldn't disobey her, not now I'd basically torn her to pieces. "I'm glad you're not too badly injured Naomi, but I need some space. I don't know what to think after spending hours being questioned. It was awful." Tears leaked out of her eyes and I longed to brush them away and just hold her, but instead I was the fucking cause of them. I dropped my arms defeated, my shoulders slumped. I'd thought and hoped, stupidly after Tony's told me she'd been pulled away from me that this would be slightly easier. But, nope, it was going to be fucking torture to get her to let me in again.

"Did they hurt you? If they did..." my threat was silenced with a shake of her head.

"No. Quite the opposite. In fact you boss apparently interviewed me as a courtesy to you. He rather likes you I think." She looked at me and smiled sadly. "He turned the tape thing off and said off the record that you were all a bunch of twats and had to do a horrible job and not to judge you too harshly. I just don't know what to think. Did you get close to me to get close to my sister? Can you fake emotion like that? I just don't know Naomi, I don't know what to think."

"Emily, I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say or do. I'll tell you everything if you give me the chance. Please. I didn't use you to get close to your sister. I love you." I could feel my chance slipping away. "I fucking love you Emily."

She shook her head no. "I have a lot to think about Naomi. I need to go in."

Shit, I was keeping her here getting even more black marks against my tarnished name. I nodded and moved aside. I'd lost this one I guess, but there was no way I'd let this go, I was going to keep trying. "Yeah, shit, I'm sorry Em's you must be exhausted."

She nodded and moved past me opening the door. "You didn't answer me." She turned around. "How's Katie? They keeping her in for further questioning? I'm a bit out of the loop."

"Keeping her in? No. She's on her way to my dad's. She was trying to fucking help you clueless bunch of idiots. I'd told her to report him and leave and she kept ringing that stupid confidential helpline about Cook, and you lot did nothing. Fuck all. I'll text you soon Naomi." And with that the door slammed shut and I was dismissed. I was pretty fucking shell shocked.

Katie? She was the Crimestopper girl? Rocky Fitch was the girl who'd rung them? Fucking hell. I didn't see that one coming.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

I'd spent 10 minutes after Emily's little bombshell and our chat leaning against the bonnet of Effy's car with my head in my hands mumbling and having another gentle weep. To her credit, Effy knew, as all best mates do, that touching me wasn't the right way to go. She got out of the car after fumbling in the glove box for a minute and sat next to me.

I heard a clicking noise and then the smell of cigarette smoke. I quickly looked up to see her smoking and smirking at me.

"Fred's doesn't know, he thinks I've still given up, but I keep these for an emergency. I think this almost qualifies as one." She inhaled again and offered me the ciggy. I shook my head.

"Don't want a fucking ciggy Effs. I want a bottle of JD and my bed. Will you take me home?" I rubbed by hand over my eyes, willing the tears to dry up. Anything to take this feeling away. I fucking hated crying. Not only did it ruin my hard woman image, my nose always felt like it was bastard melting. Not an attractive sight, me crying. I moved my hand to my hair, ruffling it up and refused to look up. I didn't want to see that Emily was not looking out of her window at the weird loser stalker sitting in the car park with her chain smoking friend.

Effy flicked the cigarette stump on the floor, grabbed some mints out of her pockets and patted me on the shoulder.

"Come on tiger, you're not going home. You're staying with me and Freddie tonight; you can piss off home tomorrow". I opened my mouth to protest, but didn't get a word out.

"No, Naomi." She was firm, almost raising her voice to me. "You're coming home with me. We need a plan of action and you need a rest. You were knocked out this morning and you're still not right. If you wouldn't go the hospital, you stay at mine."

We got back into the car and Effy headed back to hers. I told her everything that was said between us. I needed her help to help me win Emily back. I'd never wanted anything more in my life. Promotions, catching criminals, nothing compared to the feel of Emily's skin, her smell, the look in her eyes as she came. Nothing compared. Nothing would. I'd fucked up, unintentionally yeah, but still, it was my fuck up.

I was sitting on the couch nursing a cup of coffee when all I wanted was to drink myself into oblivion. To forget.

"She was watching you from her window you know." I looked at Effy sharply.

"What?"

"After she'd gone inside and we were sitting talking. She was watching us from her window. Every time I looked up her head would bob down again." She smirked.

"And this is funny how Effy? Stop fucking smirking, you've got your happy ever fucking after with Freddie." I glowered at her, my hackles raised, diverting my self-loathing onto her for a minute. I took a deep breath and let it out, calming down. "Sorry."

"Don't you see Naoms? She's confused. The poor girl doesn't know what to do. Tony said he'd had to physically carry her away from you when her dip shit sister gave you that" she gestured at my jaw, "and she couldn't help herself. She had to look at you even when she'd cut you dead. She loves you, don't ever doubt it. You just need to win her over again."

I sat forward on the couch, head in hands and thought about it. Making a decision, I fished my phone out of my pocket. I know Emily said she'd text me, but there was no reason I couldn't text her first right? I typed furiously for a minute, hit the send button and dropped my phone on the couch.

Effy picked up my phone from where she was curled up in the opposite corner of the couch and raised an eyebrow at me, silently asking permission to read my text. I nodded, knowing what she'd find.

**"I love you. I'll do anything. N. Xxx"**

Hopefully, she might respond to me at some point soon. I stood up and held my hand out for my phone giving Effy a sad smile. Getting my phone back, I told Effy I was tired and headed for the spare bedroom, leaving her to spend some time with Freds. I had a long day tomorrow. I'd have to give long statements about the case and I just felt weary. I wanted some 'me' time. Well, ok, I wanted some me and Emily time, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon until she forgave me and to do that she'd have to talk to me first.

I spent a restless night tossing and turning. 24 hours ago I was in the throes of passion with the woman I loved. Now, I was on gardening leave and Emily pretty much hated me. Regardless of what Tony and Effy said. They were my friends. They were bound to say that weren't they?

I'd got up next morning to find Freddie in the kitchen making a toast mountain. He was in his usual attire of long baggy shorts and a scruffy t shirt. The snide habit of taking the piss out of him was hard for me to let go of, but he'd never grown up the big fucking kid.

"No need to dress up for me Freddie." He looked up from buttering another round of toast and just smiled at me.

"Well, I thought about trying to impress you, you know, being as we've reached a decent level lately. You and Tony haven't threatened me for a while Naoms." I smiled at him. The nasty one that didn't reach my eyes and watched him squirm. I let the smile reach my eyes eventually, the sadness showing.

I pinched a round of toast off the pile on the plate and sat down munching quietly. A mug of strong coffee was placed in front of me and several spoons of sugar unceremoniously dumped in. I looked up and gave Freddie a genuine smile.

"Thanks Fred. Sorry for invading your house and being a pain in the fucking arse like." He shrugged at me and finished munching a piece of toast. Picking up another one he looked like he was trying to decide whether to say something or not. We sat there in silence until I lost the small amount of patience I had left and told him to spit it out.

"Effy told me what went on yesterday and last night." I nodded, not expecting her to keep anything from him. "It'll work out Nai. You've changed the past month you know." I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "She's good for you. We'll get it sorted out."

I carried on chomping my way through the toast mountain and slurping my coffee. Freddie pointed at my jaw. "Eff said that Emily has a twin sister who did that?" I nodded. "Huh. If she's as good looking as your bird I'd pay to watch her and Eff have a chick fight eh?" He winked at me and I burst out laughing making me wince as the bruise on my jaw woke up and said hi.

"Frederick! If I had my warrant card I'd nick you for being a perv." He just grinned at me from around another piece of toast. His handsome face creased in glee and probably all sorts of kinky thoughts. I had to agree with him, but there was no way in hell I was going to tell him for fucks sake.

"C'mon Nai, tell me you wouldn't get a little...you know...turned on by two sexy chicks like that going at it. In chocolate sauce." His grin looked positively demonic by now and I couldn't help but feel a little chirpier. "Eff said I'm to drop you off home. She left for work early, said she'd bell you laters."

One demolished mountain of toast and another cup of coffee later Freddie dropped me off at my flat, but only after insisting on giving me a hug 'as Effy had told him to'. I indulged for a minute and gave him a gentle cuff around the head.

"Cheers for the lift loser, I'll call Eff later."

He smiled at me. "See ya lezzer" and drove off.

I spent the rest of the day waiting for my boss to turn up to take my statement, and then giving my statement. The sight of my boss sitting on my couch looking utterly miserable and uncomfortable made me feel slightly better again. At least I wasn't the only one feeling hateful at the world.

I told Derek everything. 'Total transparency' as he called it. He recorded all my answers. It took fucking hours. Eventually he sat back and put his pen down. I stayed where I was, curled up in the corner of the sofa. We were both drained. My slightly perkier mood from earlier long gone.

"You've done nothing wrong Naoms. You know it, I know it. I'll have to pass all this on to the suits above, but basically when it comes to Emily, everything you've said checks out with everything she says. It was just the worst fucking timing on the face of the planet. I'll recommend you're off the case and out of the office for a while, but you should be ok to talk to Emily. I'll get Tony to ring you tomorrow. Like he hasn't already" He gave a weary smile and rubbed his head, messing up his cropped grey hair. "I had a chat with her for you Nai. Told her you were just doing your job, but she's pretty fucking hurt. She's a real cracker too."

I smiled sadly. "I know guv. Thought she was the one you know." I moved one shoulder in a half hearted hug. "She's not going to speak to me now. I'm a liar aren't I? Her last girlfriend lied to her and treated her like shit. Why the fuck would she believe me?" I looked up at him. Fucking tears springing up in my eyes again. I really needed to get my tear ducts checked out by my doctor. I'm pretty sure they shouldn't be able to hold this many tears.

The long silence was disturbed by Derek.

"Piece of advice from an old married man Naomi." I looked up at him. "She's worth fighting for. Don't give up. Do not ever give up. Tell her everyday if you need to. If you need to change things with your life for her to come back to you, do it. If she makes you happy, do what feels right. Ok?"

I smiled a watery smile at him and nodded. "Yeah, cheers boss."

I showed him out, rang Eff to update her and went to bed. I couldn't be bothered talking to anyone. What was the point? Emily hadn't replied to me. And tomorrow was my special day too. Picking up my new super car. Yippee. I'm sure you'll forgive me for sounding overwhelmed with enthusiasm.

I finally got out of bed at midday the next day. The only thing I had to do today was pick up my Kuga. I'd been looking forward to it, taking Emily out on picnics. Checking out the back seat... you know the drill. Now? It was a car.

I checked my phone. No text or call of Emily. Three off the sales woman. I called her back and said I'd pick the car up in an hour or so. I'd probably need that time to get my fucking Punto started to get the damned thing there.

Yup, two hours later I was finally the proud owner of a black Ford Kuga. I have to admit, it was choice. With the windows down and the stereo blaring The Ettes out I almost forgot how utterly depressed I was. I'd deliberately avoided Joy Division and Nirvana. Too fucking tempting to just wallow with them on, however good they are.

I found myself driving round aimlessly. I was singing along to Red in Tooth and Claw when the fucking Bluetooth kicked off and frightened the bee jeepers out of me. I pulled the car over and grabbed my phone as the fucking thing went off again. And again. What the fuck? All of a sudden I'm Mrs. Bastard Popular?

I opened the inbox. Yup three messages. Way to go Naomi, at least you can count eh? I opened the first one.

**"Hi tiger, bring round that new car of yours this afternoon when you get a chance. I've got an idea. x"**

I replied to Eff and checked the second. Tony.

**"Good news mate, forensics have started to come in, your girl and her twin will be cleared. Both arseholes prints all over the drugs. Will bell you later. How's the car?"**

Cool. Wrecking my relationship was so worth it then.

I looked at the ID tag for the third and my throat went dry. Emily. Shit. I sat there for two minutes. Did I dare read it? What if she was binning me by text? I could hear my heart beat booming in my ears. My fucking hands were shaking for fucks sake. Shit. I stabbed the 'open' button and faced my dragons.

**"Hi Naomi. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you yesterday. I turned my phone off. You hurt me and I don't know what to do. You say you'll do anything? Give me some time to figure out what I feel. Em."**

No kiss. Shit. Noami, the full title. Ah bollocks. She was so going to bin me off. I knew it. Sighing, I sat back and thought about replying, but figured I needed help first. I'd only fuck things up further. Speed dialling Effy I ignored her stuttering, told her I was on my way over and started my new car again.

It didn't take long to pull up outside my new second residence. There was the most beat up car I'd ever seen parked outside. It was several different colours and held together with rust I think. My coppers eye gave it the once over. Christ it was a death trap. What sort of moron would drive a thing like that?

I made my way round the back of the house after receiving no answer at the front door. Poking my head into the kitchen I was met with the sight of a large handsome black guy sitting in my usual place. I walked in.

"Effy?..." my voice tailed off when I saw the handsome bloke stand up and offer me his hand.

"Hello, I am Thomas, my pleasure to finally meet you." My hand was grabbed in an enthusiastic grip as I noticed the blonde hair on the other side of Thomas's broad shoulder.

"Blimey you look surprised Naomi."

PANDA? I roared Effy's name. She sheepishly poked her head out from the hallway and gave me a weak smile.

"Surprise? I said we needed a plan, who better than a Panda to help a tiger?"

I just glared. Fucking hell. My life was getting better wasn't it?


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I'd dragged Effy out into the garden snarling, spitting fire and brimstone and simply hurling abuse at her about involving other people, and exactly what did Panda know about my real job, because you know, undercover and all that. It appeared every fucker in Liverpool was going to know who I was soon enough. Jesus.

To Effs credit she stood and took all the vitriol I threw at her. And I pretty well threw everything I had at her, including the kitchen sink. Understanding that my anger was down to being utterly frustrated, helpless and in my mind reliant on a complete kook. A lovely one don't get me wrong, but Panda did seem a little flaky to me, always had when I'd met her. Super nice, but an airhead nonetheless. Effy waited for me to exhaust myself. I ended up slumped on the grass in the garden, forearms resting on my knees, head slumped. Spent. Exhausted.

I felt a body sit down next to me and a cup of coffee thrust under my nose. I grabbed the cup and took a few soothing sips of the familiar liquid. My throat was killing me from growling at Effy and crying all the fucking time.

"Emily loves you so much Naomi. That's why she's so angry." I looked to my side. Pandora was sitting there, arms looped around her knees, looking for all the world as if she belonged in Effy and Freddie's garden. "You're such a dream boat to her. You waltz in all funny and attentive and all knight in shining armoury. You called her beautiful, no one ever had before you know. Cute yes, beautiful, no. You're a blinking dream after the last idiot who cheated on her and lied." Pandora went quiet for a minute, her blue eyes zoned in on me. "And then all this. She thinks she doesn't know who you are Naomi."

"She won't fucking talk to me and let me explain so how the fuck am I expected to explain? And why are you going to help me Panda? You're her best mate, you should be with her, not me. She'll need you. Why don't you have a swing at me too?" I looked at Panda and she smiled.

"Effy can be very persuasive and I think you and Emsy are perfect together," her brows scrunched together for a moment. "Not as perfect as me and Tommo. He's so lush."

I saw Effy roll her eyes and smiled. She snapped her fingers together. "PANDA! We're trying to help here"

"Oh right yes." She turned her eyes back on me again; they'd lost their 'head in the clouds' look thankfully. "You have to keep wearing her down Naomi. She'll push you away, but it's her way of self defence. I've seen her do this before. People give up on her walls. They walk away and she's proven right, that everyone leaves her."

I sighed and showed the two of them my text message. Telling them I couldn't upset her any more than I had done. I wasn't that much of an inconsiderate twat. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do. Effy and Panda raged at me for a minute and then ignored me. I zoned out, listening to them deciding how I should reply. I looked at the house and saw Thomas and Fred's chatting intently. Huh. Well, at least they were getting along ok. Thomas was waving his arms around and Freddie was laughing. It was weird. If I had Emily here with me this would almost be perfect. Her best mate and my best mate getting on in a totally crazy dynamic. The lads getting on well. I could almost see the mad summer barbecues we'd have. Except for the fact I'd fucked it up.

My phone was thrust under my nose, bringing me back to Earth with a thump.

"This is what we decided you should send. We'll leave it for you to press the send button though." So kind of them. I read the text. Well, it could work I suppose, and Panda had known Emily for years, since school. She knew what made her tick.

**"Hi Ems, I'd love to give you all the time you need, but I'm afraid. Afraid, you'll keep pushing me away and I'll lose you forever. I can't do that. Please talk to me. Give me a chance. Be brave. I love and need you. Naoms XX"**

Yup, that'd do it. Pretty much what I felt. I nodded to myself and pushed the send icon that was blinking at me. Telling the girls that was scarily spot on, Effy just smiled that enigmatic smile of hers and sat back listening to Panda's plan if Emily "wouldn't play ball with me". Her words not mine. I've got to be honest. The plan was a go-er. Panda was wasted as a yoga instructor; she should have been a spy. No one would have suspected her.

Freddie and Thomas had brought us out more drinks when my phone beeped. We all stopped. Even the lads. I just looked down at it.

"Go on then, read it" Effys voice. I pressed the open button and read the text from Emily.

**"I can't Nai. If I talk to you I'll forget why I'm angry at you. I'm sorry, but please, I just can't right now. E X"**

Whoo fucking hoo. At least I got a kiss at the end of the text this time. I threw my phone to the girls and let them read it. It was met with a resounding "that's plan B going into operation then". Great. A little soiree into enemy territory. Just what I needed. My two plotting confidantes decided I should leave it for today and try again either tomorrow or the day after if I'd not heard from her. Keep trying with little texts. "I love you's" and the like. They were like the witches from Macbeth. All they needed was a cauldron and a third member to complete the scene. Talking of witches...Panda tried telling me and Eff that Katie wasn't that bad and she did have her good points (like her double handed swing) and had had a bad time of things herself. I'm not too sure about the good points, but hey, Panda knew her better than me too. I'd only met her for an eventful and fun filled 60 seconds. And I guess she had rung Crimestoppers, so she did have some good in her.

Panda and Thomas spent another hour with us. Panda telling us about the mad twin speak that Emily and Katie had when they were younger, Emily's abandonment issues with Katie and her mum amongst others and some of the conversation she'd had with her. She wouldn't tell us all of it to keep Em's confidence which was fair comment, but my own confidence was increased slightly when she told me that Em's was distraught when her sister had hit me and she'd not wanted to leave me. It gave me hope. She also threw her arms around me as she left and whispered that Emily had told her that she still loved me and probably always would. Now that really did give me hope. I gave Panda a kiss on the cheek and a smile of gratitude as she said she'd keep trying to get her to listen to me. Thomas gave me a hug and made me promise to visit one of his club nights soon, with Emily of course, and left with a huge grin on his face.

After showing off in my new car and letting Freddie and Eff have the privilege of sitting in it and hearing how loud the stereo was, I took myself off home. I'd been avoiding it to be honest. The place was cold and uninviting since I'd been to Emily's and seen how cosy and warm her place was. Freddie had actually been the one to invite me to stay another night at their house, but I needed to start getting back to normal. Well, as normal as someone on gardening leave can get I guess. At least I'd have time to go for long runs and do some gym work.

Fuck it. I went to bed early again. Nothing else to do. Not even Angelina in her Tomb Raider outfit could interest me. I kept my phone by my bedside, hopeful that Emily might give in and text or call me at some point. I drifted off to sleep, Pandora's words of advice ringing in my ears.

'Text her and tell her you love her. Text her and tell her what you're doing, just text her. Don't give up. She's got barriers, but she loves you.'

God I hoped she was right. The idea of plan B terrified me, but I'd do it for Emily, and it was set up for next week if all else had failed.

I spent the next week existing, not living. Sporadic conversations with Tony regarding the case and Effy and Panda regarding Emily aside I did what I was supposed to. I ate and went for long runs to ease my frustrations. I texted Emily to remind her I was still here, still waiting. I kept them simple enough, always telling her I was going for a drive to the place I'd taken her stargazing, always ending with an '**I love you and I miss you, please talk to me'**. Sometimes she'd reply, sometimes not. Usually she'd just tell me she needed more time, once she'd sent me a simple one word text. **'Why?' **I'd spent I don't know how many texts trying to explain and then gave in and rang her phone, not surprised when it went to voicemail. I spent fifteen minutes telling her answer phone everything. It shocked me when I got a text the next morning saying simply '**Thank you for telling me. Why won't you do what I asked and leave me be for a while?'** After talking to Effy and Panda I sent her back the truth, plain and simple. **'I know I said I'd do anything, but it's the one thing I can't do. Tell me you don't love me and I promise I'll walk away. Xx'**

She didn't and I took some conmfort in that. God knows how Panda was managing to play the double agent. She was actually with Ems when I'd rung her to explain. I'd severely underestimated the girl and vowed to apologise to her. She was putting her friendship with Emily on the line to help me and she had no reason to, although when I'd asked Effy why she was helping me she'd replied that Panda had just accepted what had happened and said she'd help. Who knows. God moves in mysterious ways and all that.

So here we are then. Me, Effy's tiger walking into the lions den. Now, I reckon you've heard enough by now to know where I am. The one place where I know she'll be. Where I can feed my hunger and see her. Yup. Pandora had got me a pass into Fitches Family Gym. Emily was teaching a pilates class, and I reckoned I could cope with it. Fucking hell, my heart was thumping out of chest at the thought of bumping into any other fist throwing Fitch before Emily. She could belt me if she wanted, but no other Fitch. I'd at least insisted that the pass have Effy's name on it so Panda couldn't get any hassle of anyone, least of all Rocky Fitch. Eff didn't mind, she was spoiling top go one on one with Katie and was sitting outside, happy to wait for an hour she'd said.

Thankfully, I'd got through the bimbo on reception and headed for the studio where the class was. I'd waited until the last minute, creeping into the back of the class and grabbing a spare mat for the session. Emily had her back to me. I drunk in the vision she was. Lithe body, trim waist and magnificent arse. Her red hair was pulled back in a pony tail, revealing her slender neck and straight shoulders. Ah god, it took every bit of training I had not to run, grab her, and kiss her senseless, but I had a plan to keep to and I was nothing if not a well trained little copper.

Managing to keep out of sight as much as possible, it took her 15 minutes into the class to notice me. Her reaction would have been almost comical if I wasn't for the situation we were in. She managed to keep the surprise out of her voice as she instructed the class, but she quickly went and checked her name sheet for the session. I could see her checking it, frustrated at not seeing my name on it. Thankfully Panda had used Effy's full name, Elizabeth, that's how I'd really got into this class. She kept her distance from me, paying attention to the rest of her class. I could see her trying to figure out how this cuckoo had got into her nest without her knowledge. God I hoped she didn't go for the right side of my jaw, the left side had only just got back to normal.

The rather excellent class ended (yeah I know I'm biased but Emily really was a bloody good instructor) and the class walked out. I hovered near the back, waiting for my moment, not wanting to disturb her whilst others were there.

She spent her time tidying up the class collecting, folding up and putting mats away. I grabbed my mat and bided my time. The silence was deafening in the place, she was purposely avoiding me. Keeping her back to me as much as possible as she cleared the studio.

"You've missed one"

I watched her closely as she turned herself fully around, walking up to me and the mat that she had purposefully avoided. Sighing loudly as she leaned across to retrieve the rolled up mat, I felt the soft brush of her fingers touch my hand. I traced the side of the hand that was nearest to me with a finger.

It made my breathing stop.

Emily stilled what she was doing momentarily, her brow furrowed as she concentrated on my touch. How could she do this to me? Make me feel this way? How could she deny the magic that was still there after a week apart? It was a nothing of a caress and it was making every nerve in my body stand on end. Surely it was affecting her too? I watched as Emily let her eyes drift to mine and saw that she was staring at me intently. Knowing this was having its desired effect. On her as well as me.

Emily stepped back abruptly, holding my exercise mat like a shield between us and making sure her hand was not within my reaching distance.

"Stop making this harder Naoms." She whispered it to me like a warning.

"I'm not the one making this hard Ems." I whispered it back, saying what I'd come here to say. I leaned forward toward her. "I know you're angry, I know you're hurt. This thing between us is not gonna go away. No matter how much you ignore me and our love."

I paused and waited for her to meet my gaze again before finishing. Pleading with her to understand.

"I'm not gonna go away."

For a second I thought I had gotten through to her. Her face seemed to soften; her eyes seemed to be reaching out to me begging for her. But it was like she stopped herself suddenly. She looked away a moment, took a deep breath, and then looked back.

And it had gone.

Her face was different, her expression indifferent to me once more.

"Haven't you got an undercover case you have to be getting home to? Or is it someone elses turn to lie to people tonight?"

And she walked away quickly having said it.

I bit down on the inside of my cheek, trying to stop myself from getting upset.

That had hurt. But I was not going to give up, she was trying to push me away. Not going to work on me. I took a breath and followed a rapidly disappearing Emily out of the studio and down the stairs. And that's when all hell broke loose. I'd got close to her again, within ten foot, when a brawny arm grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around to face a furious Rob Fitch and a scarily familiar voice screeched.

"That's her dad. Fucking lying bitch."

Oh fuck.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"That's her dad. Fucking lying bitch."

Oh fuck.

Rob Fitch and Katie Cook, Fitch, whatever she was calling herself these days. I lost sight of Emily and was met with Rob's harsh piercing gaze. It's pretty fair to say he didn't look best impressed to see me. It was a pity I didn't have one of JJ's wires on me. I'd have been calling for back up. Mayday mayday... Code 12... Officer down and in need of assistance...Still, it was just me standing here facing off with Papa Bear. I could probably deal with Rob if he wanted to get physical, but I didn't want to. Part of me still believing, in my warped chivalrous way, that he was entitled to hit me at least once to defend his daughter's honour. The lobby of his gym mightn't be the best place professionally for him though. And fuck it, see? I'm trying to make sure her family don't get in the shit again. No charges against the psycho twin and I'd do the same for her dad. He of the industrial strength whitened teeth. Fucking hell I had a really good close up of them. They were Richard Hammond dazzling white, and then I remembered the meaty paw he had around my neck.

"Rob, Mr Fitch, you wanna beat the shit out of me, fine but let's go outside or something?" He blinked just the once and threw me a little way towards the door.

"Walk and talk kid, and make it quick."

I looked around me but there was no sign of Emily or Panda. I walked out to the car park, Rob and Rocky Fitch in tow. I looked over at the car park where a week earlier Emily and I had happily ravished each other. Deciding to take the bull by the horns, I stopped and turned around, my abrupt movement making the two Fitches jerk to a halt, although Rob still got a grip of my shirt and neck and cornered me against a wall.

"Talk kid. One reason I shouldn't ignore those hunting dogs and just beat the shit out of you"

I gave him as many reasons as I could, although it only came down to one reason and one reason only. I loved his daughter. I asked him for five minutes before he rearranged my face. He actually listened and the grip he'd taken on my shirt had relaxed a little. Fair play to the man, he was still snarling at me but he let me say my piece. I told him I loved his daughter, had wanted to tell her from the start, but couldn't, poured my fucking heart out to the man. Something, somewhere must have made sense to him. I even told him how he'd freaked the bollocks out of me when he told me he saw love in my eyes and how I'd realised he was right. I could see the connection in his face; I reckoned I'd got to him. Made him understand my dilemma and how much of a shit I felt. The fact that my faulty fucking tear ducts were working overtime again helped.

All the time I was pouring out my spleen at him, needing him to understand how badly I'd fucked up and hadn't wanted to I could see Katie standing just behind her dad, her face and posture screamed 'seething' at me. Cheeky bitch. She wasn't charged with assault because I'd said so. I'd fucking remind her later.

I was finishing my plea for my girlfriend, life, jaw, teeth (take your pick yeah?) "Rob, look, beside Effy and Tony I've only ever had one family, one constant thing in thing in my life and that's the police. I've never known anything else. They all cared for me after my parents were killed." He still kept a loose grip of me, but his eyes had definitely softened and his maniacal grin had stopped. "But that job's fucked up my life mate. I love her ok. I love your daughter. You want to smack me, go ahead, there's nothing you can do to make me hurt any more than I already do. I'd quit my job tomorrow if she asked me too."

"You'd do that for me?"

A quiet, husky voice broke the silence after my speech. The voice came from behind Rob. I looked over his other shoulder to see Emily standing there. Fitches in stereo. Katie Bitch, sorry, Fitch on the right and Ems on the left. Panda was stood next to Em's looking at the scene before her with wide eyes. They were probably wondering what the fuck was going to happen next. To be honest with you, I was wondering that too. I watched Panda rub Emily's arm and say something to her. I prayed to whatever god that was listening that it wasn't "twat her yourself". Still she'd come back. Again. She couldn't let me go. I was starting to realise how well Panda knew her friend. And just how much I really had underestimated Panda. Effy hadn't though. Clever bloody girl. I was so going to have to pay for a holiday for them or something if I ever got Emily to come back to me.

"Please dad, don't hit her"

Get in. She was still defending me. Go Panda. Rob turned around and looked at her.

"You sure Emsy? She hurt you." He tightened his grip once more. It was seriously taking every shred of restraint I possessed not to respond and push him the fuck away, but he was Emily's dad. I kept repeating it over in my head. Emily's dad, do not maim.

"Dad, please." I looked at her. Fucking hell, she was so beautiful. Rob let go of me. Thank fuck for that. Oxygen was starting to become an issue there. I rubbed my throat a little as he stepped away from me. Hatred and anger dimmed to low instead of the blazing setting he'd had it 10 minutes ago. He stepped away a few more steps and I'd just started to relax when a sudden movement startled me. Fucking Katie Fitch. Ah shit, here we go.

"Well, she might be soft but I'm not." She'd started to raise her hand, everything in that weird kind of slow motion stuff. You know, like when your biscuit is about to drop into your coffee after you've dunked it and you can't stop it? I watched her fist go back and was deciding if I should let her hit me when things speeded up again and a dark blur grabbed her. Shit! Emily? I looked to my left... nope, there was Em's with Papa Fitch and Panda holding her. Looks of horror etched on their faces.

Oh bollocking hell. That left one very scary conclusion. I looked at the cat fight going on on the floor.

Yup. Effy.

She'd said she'd wanted a rumble with her. Jesus. They were ripping each other to pieces. I'm talking serious claws out, screeching, meowing, hissing, knock down catfight. I looked at Emily and shrugged in a "what do you want me to do?" motion. Those big brown eyes of hers just looked at me horrified, begging and pleading me to sort it out. Rob Fitch and Panda were paralysed with the happenings. Jesus. I thought about leaving them to it. Hesitated for a moment. Effy looked like she was beating the shit out of Katie to be honest. "Don't you fucking dare lay a finger on her you twat" was screeched out and hey, you know if I was going to be all noble and not hit her... ah, fuck it. Nah, couldn't do it.

I slipped into my copper persona and tried grabbing the nearest one of them to break it up. Now, I'm not too sure if you've ever tried breaking up a cat fight or anything, but it's not like any of those cop shows you see on the TV. Katie was giving back as good as she got and had just managed to turn the tables and get Effy pinned down.

I tried grabbing her off Eff, using all the skills I had. Honest. But like I said, they don't really do what you want when they're trying to scratch each other's eyeballs out. I tried to be professional, but in trying to hang onto the hellcat, she squirmed trying desperately to beat my superior strength and hang onto her fighting partner. As she squirmed and I pulled her away, I ended up with my hands on her tits. Ah, fucking hell. That's gross. I winced as her high pitched tone screeched in my ears.

"Get your lezzer hands off me you lying twat". Still it gave me a chance to drag her off Eff and push her away. I looked at Effy as she sprung up, intent on carrying the fight on.

"Effy. NO." I raised my voice and grabbed my mates arm as she made to lunge at her arch nemesis. I was tired of all of it. I looked at Katie. Rob had finally woken up and had hold of her as Emily was giving her a bollocking too by the look of her finger waving under her nose. It went quiet. Emily looked at me and spoke quietly.

"Look as much as I appreciate everyone interfering and fighting, can you all leave us alone?" She never took her eyes off me; I could hear my heart beat whooshing in my ears. Flight or fright time I guess as the adrenaline was flying through me. My knees were shaking, but I was fucked if I was going to run. I heard rather than saw everyone leave us alone. I felt Effy's gentle touch on my arm and a whispered 'good luck' as she walked past me.

We stood there looking at each other. Our audience finally gone. Emily made the first move, walking to within touching distance. I didn't move. Just stood there, waiting for her to tell me to get to fuck after my best mate had tried to savagely beat the shit out of her twin.

The silence went on and on as she studied me. Those normally expressive brown eyes closed down as they gazed at me. I couldn't help it. I've told you before, I'll tell you again. I hate silences. No good at them.

"I'm sorry about all that." I waved an arm in the direction the others had left in. "I didn't want this to happen. I just needed to see you Emily." I was about to continue and apologise yet again when she closed the distance between us with scary speed. I felt a light pressure on my lips as I realised she was kissing me. A chaste kiss, just lips touching and not moving, but that's a kiss none the less. Jesus. Then as quickly as I realised what that feather like touch was on my lips they were gone and she was out of my touching distance again. I blinked at the speed of it all. Eloquent in my response.

"Well... duhhh. Err... Yeah. Cool." She smiled at me. A little sad, but I dunno. Was there some hope there or what?

"Sorry, Naoms. Couldn't help myself." She reached out and ran her hand down my arm, finishing by gently holding my hand. I kept still. This was all about her. All of it. I reckoned if I moved I'd scare her away. So I did my impression of a statue. She sighed. "I'm sick of being angry, so I've decided I'm not going to be." I bit my lip as she continued. "That kiss proves what you and I both know. I still care. I'm just upset Naoms." She let go of my hand. My body craving her touch immediately. Fuck, how the hell had I managed all these years without her?

"And you're a persistant bugger. I WILL be in touch. I promise you. Let me sort my head out. Please" She made to walk away and stopped. I watched as she took a deep breath in. Almost as if she was having an argument with herself before turning and rapidly approaching me. She took my face between her hands and brought our lips together for one more taste. She was as helpless as me wasn't she?

"Yeah, I'll be in touch promise. Text me what you're doing. I loved it." She turned to walk away and I smiled as I saw four heads bob back behind the wall.

I smiled to myself. Utterly fucking elated. Pandora Moon, you were my fucking hero.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

I reread my text and smiled. Yeah, that'd do for starters. I'd spoken to Panda earlier in the evening and she said to keep doing what I was doing. After squealing down the phone at me for a full 5 minutes. I'd apologised for underestimating her, and she was so gracious in her acceptance. She was a class act that girl, and I could see why Emily loved her so much. I hit the send button and settled down on my bed with the TV on. Copycat was the film of choice for the evening, although I did actually have some paperwork to read over.

I picked it up and started browsing, one eye on the film and one eye on Tony's case files. It was no good; my mind kept drifting off and thinking back to a massively eventful evening.

After Emily had walked away, I'd found Effy at my car. Sitting in the passenger seat, mopping at her face with a paper towel. I was a little unimpressed, but proud if you catch my drift. Freddie'd be gutted at missing the cat fight. Even if it was missing the chocolate sauce element. Effy and Katie had done a cracking number on each other, that was pretty evident. She'd got away without having her eyes blacked, but I'm sure there were several chunks of hair missing and she had some interesting claw marks on her cheeks and neck and bloodied knuckles. I hated to imagine what the rest of her looked like. She'd muttered and hissed a few 'fucking bitch' comments which eventually had led to me laughing at her. Raising her eyebrow at me I just shrugged.

"Thought I was supposed to be the rufty tufty one, that's all. You'd be a good match for each other."

She'd just smirked at me and continued cursing Katie's parentage.

Freddie's face had been a picture when we'd walked in the house. Tony shot up from the couch and all manner of testosterone was flying around the living room both lads swearing revenge and ending up arguing with each other as to who would carry it out. I watched Effy roll her eyes as if to say 'men' and tell them to shut the fuck up as she walked out to the kitchen. Both then turned their attention to me. I gave them the low down.

"Em's dad decided not to punch me after she'd asked him not to, Katie decided for round two. Effy decided it was a no go."

Both lads just shrugged their shoulders and nodded sagely at my words. Tony raised an eyebrow at me, silently enquiring if 'Operation: Win Back Emily' had been a success.

"Emily says she's just upset, she wants me to text her like we'd been doing. Says she's going to ring me." I grinned insanely. "And she kissed me."

The lads were suitably impressed. Both agreeing it was a good sign and I should go for it. Tony had handed me papers from the case, telling me to check them over and that he'd be in touch.

My gardening leave would be coming to an end in the next couple of weeks. I'd still be off the Cook case, but I'd be allowed back into the office and back onto cases. I'm going to be honest you. I wasn't too sure how that felt. I've said all along; I'm sick of some parts of my job, love other bits. The sad thing was the sick bit was starting to take over. I could still lose Emily through all this and I can't even think about how numb that makes me feel.

I was drawn from my thoughts by a noise.

**Master! I have mail for you! **Picking up my mobile I smiled. Emily. Bloody hell, I should pay Effy to have a scrap with Katie more often if it got this sort of quick response. I smiled reading the text.

**"Eventful? Try VERY eventful. Jesus, I was going to give Katie a slap if she'd hit you again. I might give you a slap next time I see you. What's with letting my sister and dad hit you if they wanted too? Ems. P.S I miss you too. Xx"**

I laughed. Now, as much as Fred's would pay to watch Effy and Katie slug it out in chocolate sauce, I'd pay double to watch Emily and Katie have a dust up. I knew how strong that girl was. Well, both of them actually. But I reckoned that Em's would kick Katie's scrawny arse. I rattled off a reply.

**"Well, I sorta figured that I deserve to have my face rearranged by the fightin' Fitches, being as I broke your heart by being a lying twat. It would make your dad feel better. I've talked Effy out of being stupid and trying to press charges against Katie btw – she jumped her first! How is Katie? Xx"**

I put my paperwork down, not even pretending to pay any attention to it anymore, wondering if I'd get another reply tonight. Lying back on my bed I mused through the choices I had with my career and life. Figuring I'd nod off to sleep eventually, even with the obvious chemistry going on in the film. Why Sigourney Weaver's character didn't just cop off with Holly Hunter's I'd never know. That was the problem with being off work. Too much bloody time to think and too much energy equalled insomnia. I was drifting off, the adrenaline from the day slowly leaving my system when my phone shouted at me again. Picking it up off the bedside table I opened the text.

**"Rearrange your face? I'm angry again. I love your face the way it is you know. FFS Naomi, stop letting people hit you. Especially my bitch of a sister who claims you groped her when you stopped her scrap with Effy. And yeah, she's fine. Missing some hair, but fine. She won't press charges either. I've reminded her she owes you twice now. E xx"**

I was just composing a reply when my phone buzzed again.

**"You're persistent aren't you? Most people would have given up by now. They usually do. I like the new car by the way. Very you. Talk soon E XX"**

I smiled and bedded down for the night after sending Emily a goodnight text, telling her I'd be in my usual stargazing spot every night being as I was suspended and that I'd meant every word. I was not going to give up. Sleep came easier after my text chat.

The rest of my week went pretty much the same way. I'd fill my days working out, cleaning the flat (yeah that was a shock to me too), talking to the guys and texting Emily. Every night I sat on the bonnet of my Kuga watching the stars twinkle and laugh at me from their lofty position. She never came. I never really expected her to be honest; I guess I was just hopeful she'd forgive me fully a bit quicker than she was.

The texting was fun. We'd actually communicated plenty to each other. There was a sort of unwritten rule not to discuss the case or Katie and Effy. It was safer that way. There was a moment of skating on thin ice when I'd fessed up and admitted that Panda had helped me. In my defence I was trying to show her that I was being open and 100% honest. Effy said I'd been too honest and to apologise. Again. Jesus. Women! If she ever asked me if 'her bum looked big in this' I was screwed wasn't I? I couldn't win. Panda called me and said it was all ok, and not to panic. I was going to have to get her and Thomas a nice present. I was still working on that. I was thinking of as nice hotel for the night for the two of them.

I was sitting on the Kuga looking at the stars when my phone buzzed me. Panda?

**"Look to your left Naomikins and make sure she gets home ok? XXXXX"**

What the fuck? I obligingly looked to my left and my heart stopped.

She was stood about ten paces away from me. Hair tied up, Fitch Fitness jumper on. Her face wore the same expression as mine, somewhere between pain, love and relief. My eyes drank the sight of her in. My breathing obligingly upped its rate, heart beat pounding in my ears. Looking at Emily I could see that she was struggling too.

"Hello", she said it so softly it was barely audible and the corner of my lips turned up in a small smile as I heard those sexy husky tones again. No bitterness, no anger, just Emily.

"Hello", I replied back, just as softly, frightened to break the spell between us. Scared she'd run.

I wasn't sure who closed the gap between us. Whether it was me or Emily who stepped forward first. Maybe we'd met in the middle. I didn't care, but the next thing I was aware of was being wrapped in her warm embrace, her unique smell overwhelmed me. Her arms snuck around my waist and my arms found their way around her neck. We clung to each other for dear life. I could feel wet on my cheeks and knew that I must have been in tears, but I didn't wipe them away. Emily seemed just as reluctant to let go of the fierce grip she had on my hoodie.

Emily turned her face so that her mouth was inches from my ear and her nose was buried in my hair, taking in my scent I assumed. I could feel my chin wobbling, tears about to break to the surface yet again. I was utterly overwhelmed with emotion. "God, Ems…" I whispered it heavily into her ear, my lips brushing the perfect skin there as I spoke.

I was overcome with the urge to turn my own face to Emily's and join our foreheads together, maybe softly brush my lips against hers. But I didn't. I'd only want more. And I couldn't have it, I wasn't sure, regardless of the dance we were both doing.

Emily snapped herself out of our mutual haze and loosened her grip on my hood, beginning to pull back slightly. I'm sure she could feel my reluctance to let her go, let her free from my grasp ever again and for a split second I thought that I would pull her back into my embrace, but I let arms gradually slacken and we slowly parted. Before Emily could drop her hands to her sides I made a move for them and took them both in my own, dragging my thumbs over her knuckles. She looked down and then back again. Trapped in each other's gaze.

"Em's…I'm sorry…"

I looked down, enraptured by Emily's touch. She moved her own hand and entwined our fingers together. She leaned in placing her forehead against mine, breathing us in.

"I've missed you so much it hurts Naoms." Her voice was barely above a whisper now. Her eyes shut tightly.

She rubbed her nose softly against mine, a desperate act for even closer contact.

"I've missed you too".

I moved my nose away from her own and make a move to the right, pressing against her cheek, nuzzling it with affection. I felt Emily smile softly at the action. My nose traced down her cheek softly, before I joined our foreheads together again. I knew she could feel without opening her eyes where I had now focused my attention.

My lips were mere inches above her own. Did I dare push it a little further?

"Ems…" my breath was teasing, and I knew that Emily knew if I did what I wanted we would be powerless to stop.

"Naoms…we can't…we need to talk" she said it half-heartedly; she knew what we were unable to stop, already moving in ever so slightly closer despite herself. I knew it. Fortune favours the brave, the bold. We were an unstoppable force. Magnets.

Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as my mouth made slight contact with her own. Just a whisper of a touch, not even really a kiss, but enough to make her want more, drive her mad. Like she had done to me at her dad's gym.

"Yes we can." I whispered the words softly against her mouth before brushing her lips gently with my own.

I did it once, and then again, and then again, before adding more pressure and feeling Emily respond. I brought my hands up to cup her face and felt her clutch at my hoodie, pressing her mouth harder against mine and bringing our bodies closer.

It was enough to make me lose all control. She intensified the kiss, sweeping her tongue into my welcoming mouth and I'm sure delighting in the quiet moan she received in appreciation of her actions.

Kiss after kiss rained down between us before Emily pulled back slightly, needing some air, but I wasn't about to let up. I couldn't. Sighing heavily against her lips and whispering her name, I placed gentle, feather-light kisses on her lips until Emily could take it no more and crashed her mouth back to mine again and again, oxygen be damned. This was so fucking right.

I was not going to lose her again. No way.


	31. Chapter 31

I know I've not updated at all lately, and I have my reasons. I kinda think my mate Esdiferente's latest blog post says it all on the why...

h t t p : / / es - diferente . blogspot . co . uk / 2012 /05 /sad - days . html (take out the spaces to go to the site)

Hopefully, we'll have a new place set up and open for business as soon as we can where you can all read our updates and where we don't need to worry about people plagurising our ideas and work. (And as some of you will know from the past, a place where I don't get vile abuse)

Stay tuned and we'll update you all soon.

Hopefully see you in our new place ;-D

Stunts.

P.S Apologies if anyone subscribes to several story updates and you get this 3 or 4 times...!)

P.P.S Thanks for your patience ;-D


	32. Chapter 32

Lords, ladies and gentlemen,

If you're interested, you may like to read this

h t t p : / es-diferente . blogspot . co . uk / 2012 / 05 / announcement . html

you may also visit here (but I suggest you read Es's blog of explanation)

h t t p: / mftm . forumotion . c o. uk (as always, remove the spaces...)

Hopefully see you in our new place ;-D

Stunts.

P.S Apologies if anyone subscribes to several story updates and you get this 3 or 4 times...!)


	33. Chapter 33

Hi guys, just to let subscribers know there's a new chapter of Firehouse on mine and Es's new site.

Anything to Declare is already on there in its entirety...

For the address, visit the web addy in my profile or take the spaces out of the one listed below.

mftm . forumotion . c o. uk

You'll need to be a member for access

Stunts.

P.S You can subscribe to threads for updates..

P.P.S If anyone has had problems joining, DM me and I'll check if there's been a problem...


End file.
